Escorte Boy
by Sucub And Zoo
Summary: Vous avez besoin de compagnie? Vous avez besoin d'un beau cavalier charmant et cultivé? Le club Evil's Boy's, la meilleure boîte gay de Londres, vous propose ses magnifiques escortes boy. UA, SLASH [CHAPITRE 9 Denier chap qui sera publié]
1. Une journée éprouvante

**Escorte Boy**

**Rating** : R ! (M ?connaît pas.)

**Attention** : Ceci est un SLASH, donc comporte des relations sexuelles HOMOSEXUEL qui seront imagés pas la suite ! De plus il s'agit d'un Univers Alternatif !

**Couples** : Secret défense. Facile à découvrire :D

**Résumer** : Vous avez besoin de compagnie? Vous avez besoin d'un beau cavalier charmant et cultivé? Le club Evil's Boy's, la meilleure boîte gay de Londres, vous propose ses magnifiques escortes boy.

**Disclaimer** : Rien à nous si ce n'est que l'histoire et la rédaction!

**Note** :

**Zoo** : Voilà notre troisième bébé, encore un UA. Non nous n'abandonnons pas Noirceur. Nous espérons poster le prochain chapitre avant le 7, jour de mon départ. Cette histoire compte déjà six chapitres, nous avançons vite et nous en sommes très fières ! °Bombe le torse !°

**Sucubei** : Bonne lecture à vous tous !

* * *

Chapitre 1: **Une journée éprouvante**

Dans une des rues malfamées de Londres, il y avait une série d'immeubles délabrés en briques rouge à l'aspect sinistre et sordide.

Ce quartier était connu pour ses prostitués et leurs proxénètes, les camés et leurs dealers, les voyous traînant en bande et leurs parents alcooliques ou en train de racoler, parfois les deux en même temps.

Il y avait bien sûr de quelques pauvres gens simples qui n'avaient simplement pas de chance.

C'était le cas d'un jeune homme qui vivait dans un appartement d'un de ces horribles immeubles.

L'appartement ne possédait que deux pièces.

La cuisine n'était séparée par aucun mur du salon qui faisait aussi bien office de chambre. Le papier peint partait en morceaux, les murs étaient fissurés et ne donnaient aucune intimité. En effet on entendait très bien les disputes, la télévision la chasse d'eau des voisins. Il y avait dans l'air une odeur de moisi, de nourritures avariées, d'alcool rance et parfois de choses qu'il fallait mieux s'abstenir de nommer. Le sol était une sorte de moquette pourrie gris-foncé qui avait dû être d'une couleur beige-clair un jour.

Cependant on pouvait voir qu'il y avait une volonté malgré les piètres moyens de garder l'appartement propre. La vaisselle à côtés du lavabo de la cuisine était faite, le balais passé.

Une seul fenêtre aux vitres jaunis et aux volets cassés, donnait sur la rue ne gardait en aucun cas du froid extérieur et les lumières colorés des enseignes des bars de strip-tease passaient aux travers éclairant toute la nuit l'appartement.

Sur le côté, il y avait un bureau à côté du quel, plusieurs boîtes où on trouvait du matériel de dessin rangé de façon ordonnée. Quelques feuilles étaient scotchées aux murs avec des dessins d'illustration de lieux magique et merveilleux qui faisaient rêver.

En face du bureau, un petit lit de camp où dormait le jeune homme.

Il était à peine recouvert d'une fine couverture au tissu usé et râpeux. Ses traits étaient tirés. De lourdes cernes violacés marquait le contour de ses yeux. Sa peau était anormalement pâle. Son visage était creux. Il avait l'air d'une personne n'ayant pas mangé à sa faim depuis longtemps. Ses longs cheveux d'ébènes s'étalaient comme une tache d'encre sur le matelas miteux.

Il aurait dû être beau.

Mais la faim et la fatigue le bouffait.

Il devait avoir dans les dix-huit ans mais on lui aurait donné facilement plus. Alors que l'horloge de l'hôtel de ville marquait les six heures un bruit de mécanique rouillé résonna de façon stridente.

Un vieux réveil tressautait à terre, à côté du lit du jeune homme. Celui-ci ouvrit difficilement un œil.

Il faisait si froid.

On était à peine en octobre et le gèle s'était déjà fais sentir.

Le monde ne tournait pas rond.

Il se résigna sachant que traîner au lit ne lui donnerait pas plus chaud et ainsi il se leva tant bien que mal.

Il était anormalement maigre, son tee-shirt blanc laissait voir ses côtes et ses genoux étaient noueux.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers ce qui lui servait de salle de bain.

C'était en fait une pièce de deux mètres sur un muni d'une cabine minuscule de d'un lavabo retenu au mur par deux vise et un bon vieux miracle. Le carrelage était brisé à maints endroits et le lavabo était ébréché. Quelques blattes couraient au sol ou sur les murs, se cachant dans les interstices du lieu.

Il se déshabilla rapidement, pliant ses affaires. Il se glissa ensuite dans la cabine et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude.

Ce qui en coula fut de l'eau sale noire.

Il poussa un soupire, donna un coup dans le robinet et ouvrit un peu plus la valve.

L'eau s'éclaircit peu à peu mais elle était froide.

Dans un soupire de résignation il commença à se laver.

Il en sortit dix minutes plus tard, propre comme un sou neuf.

Il passa un vieux caleçon élimé suivit par un jean troué à divers endroits. Il s'aperçut qu'il ne lui restait plus que qu'un vieux haut trop grand, déchiré et possédant une magnifique tache de gras.

Il ferma les yeux, remercia mentalement son cousin puis l'enfila aussi.

Il se dirigea vers l'endroit cuisine. Sorti un pack de lait, s'en versa un fond puis se saisit d'un petit pain. Celui-ci était à moitié moisi. Le brun grata les champignons et n'en fit qu'une bouché.

Il fit après rapidement la vaisselle.

Enfin il mit sur son dos un sac datant de l'avant guerre dans lequel i avait placé, peinture, feuilles, crayons... Il prit aussi son carton à dessin, ses clés puis quitta l'appartement prenant soin de le fermer derrière lui.

Cela faisait un an que ça durait.

En fait, depuis qu'il avait un an, rien n'allait dans sa vie.

Il avait perdu ses parents et son parrain dans un accident de voiture dont il lui restait une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. C'était grâce à sa mère qui l'avait protégé de son corps qu'il avait survécut à l'accident.

Depuis, pensait-il avec un sourire amer, il continuait de survivre.

Sa tante, la demi sœur de sa mère qui se détestaient ardemment, avait dû l'accueillir dans sa famille uniquement parce que l'assistance sociale, une certaine Dolores Ombrage l'avait forcé. La femme après n'avait jamais pris la peine de prendre de ses nouvelles.

Pétunia et son mari Vernon ainsi que leur fils du même âge n'avaient jamais rien caché de la profonde apathie voir du dédain qu'ils ressentaient pour lui.

Pendant 11 ans sa chambre avait été le placard sous l'escalier, après trop grand il l'installèrent de mauvaise grâce dans la deuxième chambre, la plus petite pièce de la maison, de son cousin.

Ils ne lui donnaient pour s'habiller que les vieux vêtements de Dudley, son cousin qui était énorme.

Pour la nourriture, il en recevait qu'en petite quantité ce qui lui fit plus tard apprécier la cantine où il volait des bouts pains pour les grignoter le soir dans son placard.

Enfant Harry avait tout fait pour que "sa famille" fasse attention à lui, leur plaire. Il apprit ainsi dès le plus jeune âge à s'occuper des tâches ingrates. Mais loin d'être reconnaissant, il avait servi d'esclave aux Dursley.

Si ce n'était pas pour lui donner des ordres ou lui crier dessus, son oncle et sa tante l'ignoraient et Dudley avait fait de lui son souffre douleur. Il avait fait en sorte qu'Harry n'est pas d'ami et soit mis à l'écart durant toute sa scolarité.

L'antipathie augmenta du fait qu'Harry était beau et brillant.

Le jeune homme dans un désir de s'en sortir avait toujours eu de bonnes notes et en ne comptant que sur lui-même. Plus tard sous les conseils de son professeur d'Art plastique, il posa sa candidature dans une école d'art prestigieuse de Londres où il fut admis.

Mais loin de s'en réjouir, dès qu'il eut 18 ans les Dursley le mirent à la porte en déclarant qu'il avait assez parasité leur vie et qu'il ne voulait même plus entendre parler de lui.

Heureusement que parce qu'il était majeur Harry put utiliser la somme d'argent que lui avaient laissé ses parents, à l'abri dans un compte à son nom.

Ainsi il partit seul à Londres et se trouva un appartement.

Cependant l'école d'art où il allait coûter très cher ainsi que les fournitures dont il avait besoin.

Il fut obliger d'utiliser son argent que pour payer ses études et trouver un travail pour payer son loyer et sa nourriture.

Il n'avait aucun budget pour autre chose et il était encore obliger de porter les vieux vêtements de Dudley.

Harry soupira, un an était passé et il regrettait presque sa chambre chez les Dursley.

Il sortit dans la rue et frissonna au souffle du vent du Nord qui gelait les os.

S'encourageant mentalement il piqua à sprint jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Il slaloma entre les poubelles renversées, les restes de bouteilles vides. Il arriva juste temps pour monter dans le bus qui le conduirait au centre ville, là où se situait l'école.

Il s'installa sur un siège du fond après avoir passé son ticket dans la machine et profita du voyage pour se reposer un peu.

* * *

Il était quatre heures et la Castafior électronique de l'école avait encore fait des siennes annonçant la fin des cours. 

C'était la cohue dans les couloirs.

Harry sorti en dernier ne voulant pas se faire écraser. Il fallait pourtant qu'il se dépêche pour aller à son petit boulot qui était à plus de trois quarts d'heures en bus.

Il souffla. L'horloge du hall indiquait déjà quatre heures dix.

Et dire que Dubois l'avait encore retenu pour lui dire d'affiné ses dessins à l'ordinateur.

Harry avait beau adorer l'atelier d'animation, il avait beaucoup de mal à travailler sur le programme. Ses personnages étaient lourds et pâteux. Ce qu'il préférait c'était le fusain. Il adorait cela. Cela lui permettait de faire de beaux portraits.

Alors qu'il allait attraper son bus une mains se posa sur son épaule tandis qu'une autre saisissait son carton à dessin. Il se retrouva face à Blaise Zabini, son seul ami dans l'école.

Il était plutôt beau gosse. Ritale du côté de son père, Blaise en faisait tomber plus d'un et plus d'une à l'école. Il avait des cheveux noir corbeau et la peau mate. Ses yeux noirs étaient toujours pétillants et il adorait taquiner son monde.

« Alors, beau brun, on se promène. »

Harry Grogna.

« Rends-moi ça Blaise. »

Il arracha son carton des mains de son ami et monta dans le moyen de transport. Après avoir payé sa place il se fraya un chemin au fond du véhicule. Blaise le suivit.

« Je voulais juste admirer tes dessins. Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'en à pas montré. »

Il reprit l'objet et l'ouvrit, se moquant des protestations de son ami. Il en sortit deux feuilles d'un format A3.

L'une d'elle représentait un homme abandonné sur son lit, le torse nu, un drap s'arrêtant au niveau de ses aines. Les tissus étaient froissés. L'homme avait les yeux à demi ouvert et se mordait sensuellement la lèvre inférieure. Le dessin était criant de luxure.

Le jeune homme sourit. « Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas retourné ta veste. »

Harry se contenta de pester contre l'Italien. Il était en effet homosexuel.

La date montrait Le 8/06/05. Le deuxième représentait une femme perdue, tenant un enfant terrorisé dans ses bras. Les traits étaient moins appliqués, plus grossiers. Le dessin manquait de précision.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il datait d'une semaine. Il reconnaissait bien là les effets de la faim et de la fatigue. Même avec la meilleur des volontés on ne pouvait lutter contre. Il suffisait de regarder Harry pour savoir dans quel état financier il se trouvait. Il remit sans un mot les dessins à leur place et les rendit à leur propriétaire

« N'en fait pas trop Harry. Si tu as besoin d'aide je suis là, n'oublies pas. »

Le bus s'arrêta et le brun descendit laissant Harry perplexe.

* * *

Au terminus du bus, Harry descendit et traversa la rue pour aller à une station service en face. 

Il contourna le bâtiment et entra par la porte réservée au personnel.

Il pensait toujours à la proposition d'aide implicite de son ami Blaise.

Il était vrai que le brun avait eu une vie semblable à Harry sur bien des points.

À l'âge de 6 ans il avait perdu sa mère malade d'un cancer et avait dû vivre chez son père un alcoolique notoire vivant dans une province anglaise. Dès qu'il avait fini le lycée, Blaise avait fuit son père violent qui s'était défoulé longtemps sur lui. Il était arrivé à 17 ans et demi à Londres sans un sous en poche.

Cela n'avait pas été facile, mais aujourd'hui à 21 ans, il étudiait dans la même école d'Art d'Harry mais lui pour des études de designer et vivait dans un appartement chic au centre ville.

Harry se demandait comme il faisait.

Il fallait croire que Blaise Zabini est plus débrouillard qu'Harry Potter.

Il y avait bien des zones d'ombres dans la vie de son ami, mais aujourd'hui il était un beau jeune homme intelligent, bien dans sa peau et d'une grande force de caractère. Harry l'aimait et l'admirait beaucoup

Il rangea dans son casier ses affaires et sortie la veste et casquettes rouges à l'effigie de la station d'essence.

Il alla saluer après son patron, avant de se diriger vers les caisses où l'attendait Hermione Granger qui travaillait avec lui.

Ils se firent la bise et Harry pris un siège à côté de son amie qui le dévisageait une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux chocolats.

Hermione et Harry se connaissaient depuis un an et s'étaient rencontré dans leur lieu de travail.

La jeune femme était étudiante en médecine et même si ses parents (des dentistes) avaient de quoi payer ses études elle avait voulu travailler pour se faire de l'argent de poche.

« Oh Harry, tu as vraiment mauvaise mine. Si tu veux viens manger et dormir à la maison ce soir. »

Le brun sourit et secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas Mione. J'ai du travail et mes affaires sont chez moi. Et je ne vais te faire faire le tour de la ville pour quelques pinceaux. » Voyant que son amie allait protester, il changea de sujet. « Et bien, ça à l'air vide aujourd'hui. »

La jeune fille soupira et remonta la casquette sur son front.

« M'en parle pas. Les seuls clients que j'ai eux c'était des gosses qui voulaient acheter des chewing gum et oh... un magazine cochon. »

Harry éclata de rire.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien quand ils entendirent le ronronnement d'un moteur.

Ils se tournèrent et virent un très belle voiture de luxe gris métallisé qu'ils regardèrent bouche-bée.

Hermione bavait largement.

Elle saisit la manche d'Harry et la secoua frénétiquement.

« Harry, Harry! C'est une Porsche 911 Carrera Cabriolet. Ça vient de sortir! Tu as vu sa ligne distinguée, ses hanches musclé et sa taille si svelte? C'est une pur-sang sportive! »

S'écria la jeune fille excitée comme une puce. À croire qu'elle avait apprit l'article du site par cœur.

« De plus c'est une cylindrée de 3,61. Elle développe 325 ch (239 kW) tr/min (ndZ : si quelqu'un comprend Oo) L'accélération de 0km à 100 km/h se fait en 5,2 secondes, tu te rends compte, la vitesse maximale de se petit bijoux est de 285km/h. Son mode de freinage est formidable. De la perfection à l'état pure. Et ses airbags! Ils se déclenchent progressivement suivant l'impact. C'est magnifique. » Elle essuya une petite larme d'émotion qui coulait le long de sa joue.

Harry lui se foutait pas mal de la bagnole. (ndZ : Clair! Tant que ça roule!)

Ce qui l'intéressait s'était l'homme qui venait dans sortir.

Grand et musclé, beau et svelte. Une beauté nordiste avec sa peau pâle et ses longs cheveux blanc d'or. Il portait un pantalon de cuir blanc (il est fou) et une chemise de soie noire légèrement ouverte au col permettant aux gens, et à Harry en particulier, d'admirer ses délicates clavicules.

Le brun en tant qu'artiste et homme avait toujours adoré les clavicules. Surtout celles bien dessiné. Et celles-là étaient parfaites. Si blanches.

L'homme, qui portait une paire de lunettes de soleil classe, tapa impatiemment sur la borne d'essence.

Harry accouru, Hermione étant encore sous le choc de cette vision de rêve (la voiture pour elle).

« Vous voulez de l'aide Monsieur? » Demanda timidement le brun.

« Un plein, déclara sèchement le blond. »

«Quel essence vous faut-il? » Questionna encore plus timidement harry.

L'autre se figea, retira lentement ses lunettes de soleil et fixa l'adolescent de ses yeux bleu-gris perçant.

«Du diesel bien sûr. » Répliqua t-il méprisant comme si cela ne pouvait être autrement.

Harry rentra sa tête entre ses épaules et parti vite faire son travaille.

Une fois finie l'homme paya. Mais il paya trop, Harry le lui fit remarquer.

« Je n'ai pas de monnaies et puis j'ai assez d'argent pour me permettre ça. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil qui donna à Harry envie de vomir. Il remonta dans sa voiture et partit en démarrant en trombe.

Harry donna le plus à Hermione, refusant de prendre l'argent d'un si détestable personnage.

Pourquoi les hommes si beaux étaient-ils si bouffi d'orgueil, de mépris et d'argent?

* * *

Leurs heures de travail terminées, leurs remplaçants arrivés Harry et Hermione allèrent chercher leurs affaires dans leur casier. Ils déposèrent leurs vêtements de travail et après avoir dire au revoir au patron (qui lisait un magazine porno devant une tasse de café) ils quittèrent la station service. 

Harry entendit gentiment que les parents d'Hermione viennent la chercher, ne voulant pas laisser à presque 22 heures une jeune fille seule et alla prendre son bus.

Il était épuisé.

Il savait qu'un changement de moyen de transport l'attendait au centre et qu'une fois chez lui, des heures de travail l'attendaient.

Il ne serait pas coucher avant 2 voir 3 heures. Et demain, une autre longue journée l'attendait.

Il se sentait vraiment à bout et décourager.

Harry avait mal au ventre et ça tête tournait.

Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé un repas équilibré et avec le rythme qu'il imposait à son corps il était étonnant qu'il tienne toujours debout.

Arrivée au centre ville, il regarda avec envie des groupes de jeunes dans des tenus à la mode, qui étaient sorti s'amuser.

Harry avait vraiment l'impression d'être le seul à ne pouvoir s'amuser.

Il descendit et soupira.

Dire qu'à 19 ans, il n'était jamais sorti avec quelqu'un! Il n'avait même jamais embrassé, qui que se soit, et c'est à seulement 18 ans qu'il avait pu se faire des amis. Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabini.

En parlant du loup...

Harry aperçut son ami sortir d'un bar chic.

Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit sa tenue.

Il portait un costume de chez Goshi bleu marine, ouvert sur son torse musculeux où il ne portait aucune chemise.

Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en arrière lui donnant un air chic et un peu mafioso.

Quand Blaise le vit, il sembla surpris, mais un grand sourire calqué aux lèvres il se dirigea vers lui.

Cependant son sourire disparut à la vue de la tête d'Harry.

Il accéléra le pas et arriva juste à temps pour rattraper le garçon plus petit qui s'était évanouit.

« Eh merde! ».

Il passa un bras sous les genoux de son ami et le souleva, étonné par sa légèreté.

Heureusement qu'il vivait à deux pas d'ici.

Il porta Harry jusqu'à son appartement, en le serrant contre son torse.

Il s'insultait de tous les noms.

Il aurait dut voir que son ami était à bout.

Arrivé chez lui, ils installa Harry sur le lit de la chambre d'ami. Il lui retira ses chaussures et le coucha sous la couette. Il savait que le brun avait juste besoin de repos et un bon repas.

Demain, tant pis pour les cours, ils les rateraient.

à suivre...

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre ! En espérant que cela vous est plût :D Humm, il ne faut voir aucune moquerie vis à vis de Porsche, ou plus précisément de son site Internet ! (Zoo ayant fait des recherches pour la tuture !) 0;p 

Un petit commentaire ? S'il vous plais ! Votre avis ! T.T

Bisous doux !

Zoo† (Je rappelle qu'on est deux à travailler sur cette histoire !)


	2. De l'escorte ?

**Escorte Boy**

**Rating** : R ! (M ?connaît pas.)

**Attention** : Ceci est un SLASH, donc comporte des relations sexuelles HOMOSEXUEL qui seront imagés pas la suite ! De plus il s'agit d'un Univers Alternatif !

**Couples** : Secret défense. Facile à découvrire :D

**Résumer** : Vous avez besoin de compagnie? Vous avez besoin d'un beau cavalier charmant et cultivé? Le club Evil's Boy's, la meilleure boîte gay de Londres, vous propose ses magnifiques escortes boy.

**RARs :**

Un jeune garçon tout mignon s'approche de mauvaise humeur suivit par un grand blond super sexy portant une marque de main bien appuyée sur l'une de ses joues.

**Harry** (grognant et surveillant de près Draco) : Les RARs seront rapide parce que Zoo doit vite poster. En effet Sucubei à un problème de connexion et Zoo des problèmes familiaux. Mais elles sont toutes deux ravies de voir que leur histoire plaît.

**Draco** (regarde Harry avec envi mais résiste) : On remercie donc de leur part : **Onarluca**, **Violette ou ceresse** (Faut pas croire ! je suis pas un salaud de première nan plus ! èé tssss Harry : (hausse un sourcil) Vraiment ?) **Eni** (Bien sûr que non ! Harry ne va pas me faire d'infidélité ! je vais déjà avoir du mal à l'avoir, faut pas poussé ! et puis elles sont TOUJOURS ainsi avec lui (sourire dangereux !) Harry : Grrrr) **Lyly**, **crystal d'avalon**, **Umbre77** (Tu connais toute la suite alors je vais pas m'attarder ! (clin d'œil coquin) Pour Blaise, Zoo me fait dire : « Tu peux parler ! » Sinon un grand merci de leur part !) **drake miako** (Tu sais, elles ont fini l'écriture de Terre Sauvage il y a déjà pas mal de temps et pour cette histoire elles ont déjà six chapitres d'avance, je ne pense pas qu'il y est du souci à ce faire !)

**Harry** (s'écarte de Draco, celui-ci ayant mis sa main sur son joli fessier) : **ange de un cisme** (Tu auras tes réponses sur Blaise dans ce chapitre si ! Non non, il n'y aura pas de prostitution (outré) encore heureux ! déjà que je dois me coltiner l'autre blond ! (air outré de Draco)) **Milii **( Si Draco est si méprisant c'est parce que c'est dans sa nature ! Sal fils à papa ! grr Draco : Pas du tout (regard noir à Harry) l'explication sera donné dans un chapitre encore lointain ! Harry : Grrr) **serpentis-Draco**, **Vif d'or **(C' est bien ce sal blondinet qui a la porshe ! Grrr Draco : Tu es si mignon quand tu grogne) **lily**, **Alicya Potter-Black** (MDR ta copine ! Hermione est vraiment folle de voiture, mais aussi de moto. Je comprends pas pourquoi mais bon…) **laika la louve** (Zoo était morte de rire à la lecture de ta review, elle est ravie que ça te plaise et Sucub aussi !) **severafan**, **gigiblue** (Merci ;D) Anize B (Merci mais je rappelle qu'elles sont deux à la rédaction ! ;D) **JohannaPotterMalfoy**, **BadAngel666**, **Thealie** (La suite est là :D) **Blue cinnamon** (Zoo m'a fait dire qu'elle adore tes histoires et qu'elle a très très honte de n'avoir jamais reviewé ! Merci :D) **Sefadora Firewood** (Tu sais, Terre Sauvage est fini de rédigé et elles en sont au 9° chapitre de cette histoire là, je pense que ça ira.) **Sélène**.

**Draco **( a réussi à kidnapper Ryry dans sa prise implacable et couvre sa tête de baiser.) **Crackos** (en espérant que celui-là te plaise toujours :D) **Le Grand Mchant Mage Noir**, **Vert emeraude**, **Titia** (merci pour la voiture :D), **tama** (elles sont deux à la rédaction :D) **Black Sharne** (Pas parler Orth avec elles ! mais promis elles vont prendre une bêta !) **Quelqu'un** (Vi :D) **inouko** (Je peux te dire qu'elles adorent Blaise aussi ! Moi je l'aime pas ! il est trop près de mon Ryry ! (resserre sa poigne autour d'Harry qui se débat comme un beau diable.) Ouias Granger est spéciale. C' est la faute de Zoo ! Goshi, je pense que c'est pour transformer la marque. Il doit y avoir une célèbre marque de jean transformé ici aussi. Pour le club c' est le prochain chapitre ! Tu verrais zoo, rouge tomate, très fière que le nom soit apprécié. Bonne vacances à toi aussi) **surimi** (Détrompe toi, Weasley sera présent et tu le haïra de toutes tes forces ! sale ordure va ! èé) **eliwan** (Zoo (bombe le torse, fière) : Ouais chuis une héroïne ! Ptdr) **Alucard**, **Plume**, **alinemcb54**, **Shiny-misS** (Vi, la réponse au titre est là :D) **Tete de nœud** (Hermione folle de voiture n'était pas prévu, c'est venu tout seul :D Et je ne suis pas impuissant ! èé non mais ! Je vais le prouvé maintes et maintes fois avec Harry (caresse les cheveux du brun) n'est-ce pas chéri ? (Ronronnement de Draco, air paniqué du brun.)

**Harry **( essaye de se défaire de Draco alors que celui-ci lui retire sa chemise) Merci à toutes donc (il y a des mecs ? ) Et Bonne lecture. (Se tourne vers Draco) Tu va me lâcher oui !

**Draco** : naaannn !

**Harry** : Mammmaaaaannnnnn !

* * *

**Chapitre 2: de l'escorte?**

Il faisait bon.

Une chaleur douce et ouaté.

Il était bien. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller.

Le réveil signifierait le retour à la réalité et il ne voulait pas. Il se blottit un peu plus contre la couette et poussa un gémissement de satisfaction.

Que c'était bon cette chaleur.

Et puis le tissu était doux sur sa peau.

Non il ne fallait définitivement pas qu'il se réveille.

Ce n'était à priori pas dans l'emploi du temps de blaise. Non, il n'y avait marqué nul par "Potter à ne pas réveiller".

Celui-ci glissa sensuellement sur le lit à deux places et se plaça au-dessus de son ami et lui susurra à l'oreille d'une voix chaude : «Harrryyyy, c'est Pansssyyyyyy. Je suis nue pour toi mon chou. Totalement offerte. Allez mon lapin, viens pendre ton dû.»

La Pansy en question était une guenon croisée avec un pit-bull et un bouledogue. Elle était petite, blonde, insignifiante et était le cauchemar ambulant d'Harry. Elle avait déjà essayé de lui sauter dessus alors qu'il sortait des toilettes. Elle était alors vêtue d'un corsage de soie rouge très transparent et d'un porte jarretelle noir très affriolent.

Tous deux ne cachant rien de sa peau d'orange et de sa cellulite.

Autant dire que ça n'avait rien d'un réveil en douceur.

Cela expliquait aussi le bond de trois mètres cinquante-cinq que venait d'exécuter Harry, un air horrifié collé à la figure.

Il fusilla Blaise du regard quand il découvrit la supercherie.

«Blaise.ne.me .refait.jamais.ça! » Siffla t'il dangereusement entre ses dents.

Son ami éclata de rire.

Il sortit ensuite de la pièce, n'oubliant pas de préciser à Harry que la porte de gauche était la salle de bains et que des habits propres l'attendaient sur le guéridon en bois de rose.

Le brun étant à présent seul, se permit une inspection de la pièce où il se trouvait.

Il était déjà venu dans l'appartement de Blaise mais n'avait vu que le salon et le hall, étant pressé.

Il devait se trouver dans la chambre d'ami.

Le blanc dominait.

La pièce était lumineuse. De grandes fenêtres décorées de rideaux écrus tamisaient la chambre.

On si sentait bien.

À ses pieds une moquette en raphia s'étendait. C'était agréable sous les pieds. Cela faisait comme un massage à la voûte plantaire.

Il s'approcha du guéridon et pris doucement les vêtements que son ami lui avait désignés.

Le tissu coula sous ses mains. C'était de la soie. Une soie douce et fine, chaude et blanche. Il y avait aussi un jean Levers et un caleçon de soie noir. Il caressa le doux textile n'osant vraiment y croire.

Il mit deux minutes à sortir de sa rêverie.

Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain.

Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia.

Du carrelage de marbre blanc veiné de vert s'étendait sur le sol et les trois quarts des murs. Une baignoire à jet de la taille d'un jacouzi trônait un peu plus loin. Une psyché surplombait deux lavabos de verres et des serviettes épaisses et moelleuses l'attendaient sur un présentoir de métal argenté. Et c'était la salle de bains secondaire.

Harry déposa ses affaires sur un des rebords des lavabos. Il regarda ensuite son reflet dans le miroir. Il grimaça.

C'était pitoyable.

Ses cernes étaient trop grande pour son visage et le bouffait allègrement. Son corps était d'une maigreur à faire pâlir d'envie tous les mannequins anorexiques de la planète.

Il n'avait rien à faire dans un tel décor.

Avec un soupire il se déshabilla et fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la gigantesque baignoire. Il jaugea quelque produit de beauté qui était rangés sur une étagère.

Autant en profiter.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait se prélasser dans un bain.

Il sortit une heure plus tard, lavé et habillé.

Blaise sourit en le voyant arrivé.

Il préparait des crêpes dans sa cuisine américaine.

«Ça te va bien tout ça même si mes affaires sont un peu grande pour toi.»

Harry se contenta de grogner.

Il alla s'installer au bar.

Il remarqua que son ami avait déjà préparé une montagne de crêpes chaudes et odorantes qu'il gardait bien au chaud grâce à une tactique de grand-mère. Il haussa un sourcil.

«Blaise, je doute qu'on ai le temps de manger tout ça.»

«Tu peux parler avec ton bain d'une heure! Et puis il est déjà midi et j'ai faim. Toi aussi je suppose.»

Harry joua la carpe un bon moment avant de se jeter sur ses affaires en murmurant quelque chose comme: "en retard, en retard, je suis en retard (ne voir aucun remake du lapin blanc d'alice au pays des merveilles.)"

Blaise l'arrêta.

«J'ai appelé la directrice et je lui ai dit que tu étais mal, ce qui n'est pas faux d'ailleurs. Harry que t'arrive t'il ? hier soir tu t'es évanouit en pleine rue.»

Alors Harry éclata et lui raconta tout : Ses parents, son oncle et sa tante, son appartement etc... Et Blaise l'écouta. Il ne posa aucunes questions, ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il ne lui avait pas réclamé de l'aide.

Il le savait, il était lui-même déjà passé par-là. L'orgueil.

Quand Harry commença à pleurer il lui tendit gentiment un mouchoir.

Celui-ci se moucha bruyamment avant de demander perdu:

«Comment tu fais Blaise! Tu as pu t'en sortir, tu arrives même à te payer des chose hors de prix alors que moi je n'arrive même pas à joindre les deux bouts.»

Blaise le regarda désolé.

«J'ai un boulot qui paye bien.»

Harry releva la tête et le fixa les yeux pleins d'espoirs à travers ses larmes.

«Quel boulot? Je t'en supplie Blaise dis moi ce que c'est. Si je continu comme ça je vais crever. Je t'en pris.»

Son ami le fixa un moment. Il soupira ensuite, se leva et passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

«Je suis gigolo pour hommes riches, Harry.»

Cette nouvelle eut l'effet du bombe.

Harry regarda son ami hébété. Avait-il bien entendu?

Et dire qu'il se doutait de rien.

«Blaise...» Chuchota le brun en posant ses mains sur son visages. « Au mon dieu dire que je me plaignais alors que tu es obligé de vendre ton corps à de vieux dégoûtant! C'est terrible!» Pleurnicha t'il.

Mais à sa grande surprise son ami éclata de rire.

Harry releva la tête pour voir Blaise plié en deux. Il riait tellement que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Le garçons plus jeune se demanda ce qu'il y avait de drôle et se sentit un peu blessé et énervé que Blaise prenne tout ça à la légère.

« Pourquoi ris-tu? Tu te prostitues! C'est grave tu sais.»

Blaise sentant que son ami allait se mettre en colère, tenta tant bien que mal de se calmer.

Une fois cela fait, il inspira un bon coup.

«Je ne suis pas une pute Harry. Je crois que je me suis mal exprimé. Il est vrai que le terme de gigolo ne convient pas tout à fait.»

Harry qui avait cessé de pleurer regarda son ami en fronçant les sourcils.

«Je suis ce qu'on appelle un "escorte boy". Je travail dans une boîte gay de grande renommée en Grande Bretagne ainsi que dans le reste de l'Europe et même aux États-Unis et Japon. Ce n'est pas un endroit qui vend des corps, mais plutôt de la compagnie. Des grand hommes d'affaires, des médecins, des chef d'entreprises viennent louer une jeune homme beau, bien sûr, pour se tenir à leur côté. Mon travail consiste à jouer "les petits amis" lors d'un après midi, soirée... tout dépend du contrat. Mais je n'ai pas à coucher avec le client si j'en ai pas un envie. Se serait plutôt un "et plus si affinité ".»

Harry fut rassuré de savoir que son ami n'était pas une prostitué. Mais ce travail le rendait perplexe.

«Bien sûr, si jamais cela s'apprenait je me ferait renvoyer de notre école c'est pour cela que j'utilise un pseudonyme.» Continua le grand brun en souriant.

«Je pourrais te présenter à mon patron. Mignon comme tu es je suis sûr qu'il te prendra...»

«NON!» S'écria Harry paniqué.

Lui qui n'avait jamais de petit ami il se voyait mal faire de "l'escorte".

«Harry.» Soupira Blaise. « Non seulement pour quelques contrats tu toucheras un bon salaire et en plus des bonus donnés par les clients. Ce qui signifie assez d'argent pour vivre aisément et avoir du temps libre, tout en te concentrant sur tes études.»

« Je sais pas... Je... je suis complètement inexpérimenté dans ce domaine! Je me ferais virer dès le premier jour!.»

«Au contraire Harry. Ton inexpérience, ta fraîcheur, ton innocence feront de toi une des escortes les plus demander.» Sourit-il.

«Mais regarde moi Blaise! Franchement j'ai l'air d'un gigolo?»

Le jeune homme sourit en regardant Harry dans les vêtements qu'il lui avait prêté. Il pouvait voir le potentiel d'une grande beauté. Il admira les long cheveux noirs encre, brillant et épais tombant sur les épaules de son ami. Il avait un visage des plus charmants, aux traits fin et doux, les pommettes hautes, un nez droit et les yeux les plus vert qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Le cou était long et fin, et les épaules légèrement carrés mais frêles. Le corps était svelte et élancée, sans doute un peu maigre, mais quelques semaines de repas appropriés et cela s'arrangerait. Sa peau blanche lui donnait l'air d'une poupée de porcelaine qu'on avait envie de protéger. Il y avait aussi à la fois quelque chose de noble et exotique en lui. Non, Harry avait pas l'air d'un gigolo mais d'un ange.

«Tu as besoin de nouveaux vêtements, d'une coupe et peut être d'un peu d'entraînement. Il te faudra aussi un nom de scène.» Déclara théâtralement Blaise.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

«Hey! Attend! Je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais! Puis avec quoi je paierais tout ça?»

Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la première partie de sa phrase, Blaise répondit:

« Je te paierai tout ça. Quand tu toucheras ton salaire, tu me rembourseras. Ensuite pas question que tu te retournes dans ton appart' sordide. Tout à l'heure nous irons chercher tes affaires. Après tout je m'ennuyais tout seul, et se sera cool d'avoir de la compagnie...»

«Blaise! ça suffit! Je ne pense pas être capable de faire ton boulot et je...»

« Écoute Harry, pour l'argent je te fais confiance tu rembourseras quand tu pourras. Ensuite je te propose pas de venir habiter chez moi au frais de la princesse, mais en tant que colocataire. Pour le travail, c'est un contrat libre, c'est à dire que si vraiment ça ne te plais pas tu arrêtes quand tu veux. »

Il regarda Harry intensément. Celui-ci réfléchit. Après tout il ne risquait rien d'essayer.

«Quel est le genre de client que nous avons?»

« Généralement se sont des hommes entre la trentaine et quarantaine. Parfois la cinquantaine, mais rarement plus vieux. Par contre nous avons souvent de jeune homme fils de riche qui veulent quelqu'un pour les accompagner le temps d'une fête. Alors, tu tentes le coup?»

Harry inspira puis hocha la tête. «Je tente le coup.»

* * *

Après s'être goinfré de bonne crêpes au beurre sucre, nutella ou une montagne de sirop d'érable. Harry c'était pourléché les babines. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé un repas correcte.

Pas que celui-là était un exemple dans le guide de la nutrition mais il calait bien l'estomac mine de rien.

Ensuite Blaise le traîna dehors.

Il lui avait passé un de ses vieux manteaux. Il était un peu grand mais tenait chaud. Harry avait l'air minuscule là dedans.

Blaise en avait eu un fou rire alors le brun avait boudé.

Il était tellement adorable que Blaise avait déposé un rapide bisou sur son nez.

C'est là qu'avait commencé la course poursuite. Elle les avait menée dans le quartier commerciale de la ville.

Ils avait commencé par Harod's qui, par chance on était mardi, était pratiquement désert. Un homme chic prit Harry sous sa coupe et se chargea de sa nouvelle garde robe.

Blaise avait dit "Chic, classe, mode et magnifique."

Et il avait trouvé exactement ce qu'il fallait.

Bon nombre de chemises chemise en soie dans des colories plutôt sombres pour faire ressortir la couleur des yeux vert ainsi que sa peau si blanche. Il en prit aussi quelques unes en satins rouges, verts et noirs. Les pantalons étaient pour la plus part en lins mais le vendeur l'avait obligé à pendre trois pantalons en cuirs ainsi que cinq jeans moulants. Il lui avait même donné des caleçons en soie. (Il avait aussi tenté de lui faire prendre des sous-vêtements en cachemire ainsi que des strings mais il avait entendu dire que c'était mauvais pour son service trois pièces et ça ne le tentaient pas des masses.)

Ils étaient ensuite allés chez l'opticien.

Harry avait totalement refusé de prendre des lentilles de contacts. Il avait alors troqué ses vielles binocles contre une monture ovale d'un beau gris métallique.

À présent était arrivé le moment qu'il appréhendait le plus.

Le coiffeur.

S'il avait laissé poussé ses cheveux faute de moyen, il s'était habitué à ses mèches lui caressant le cou, les joues, les épaules et le dos.

Il aimait ses cheveux longs.

C'est pourquoi il arriva, traîné par Blaise, terrorisé devant la devanture de la boutique nommé : « Au bonheur des hommes. » peinte en rose barbie.

"C'est quoi cette horreur" pensa Harry alors que le tenant ferment par le bras Blaise le fit entrer.

Il fut alors accueillit par une sorte de femme avec des hublots en guise des lunettes, des cheveux coiffés hirsutes et un air mystérieux collé au visage. Elle portait une longue robe mauve, avec une tonne de foulard enroulé autour de son cou et sa taille. Elle avait sur ses long bras maigres une centaine de bracelet cliquetant à chacun de ses mouvements et des bagues à chaque doigts.

Elle sourit en les voyant arriver.

«Bonjour Blaise.» Dit elle d'un ton mystique. «Je savais que vous viendrez aujourd'hui avec...» Elle se tourna vers Harry et le regarda avec presque avidité. «... un jeune homme aux cheveux foncé.»

Le jeune homme aux cheveux foncé en question n'avait qu'une envie: S'enfuir en courant!

Deux couinements attirèrent son attention sur deux jeunes filles plutôt mignonne.

Une était brune avec des mèches rouges et portait un jean taille baisse ainsi qu'un débardeur et son amie, blonde habillée d'un pantalon blanc et t-shirt rose.

«C'est exactement comme vous l'avez prédit Madame Trelawney!» Déclara la brune.

Les deux filles regardaient leur patronne avec admiration et dévotion. Harry se demanda dans quel asile de fou il était tombé.

«Je sais qu'elles sont un peu étranges, mais se sont de très bonne coiffeuse.» Chuchota Blaise à son oreille d'un ton rassurant.

Mais Harry lui jeta un regard lourd d'éloquence.

«Bonjour Sibylle.» Salua avec un grand sourire le brun. « Si tu as le temps, tu pourrais t'occuper de mon...»

«Je savais que tu viendrais pour ton ami alors je lui ai réservé l'heure.» Coupa t'elle.

Elle porta une main sur son front.

«Le troisième oeil est utile, mais il peut être parfois un tel fardeau.» Soupira t'elle tragiquement.

Ensuite elle prit la main d'Harry et le fit venir dans l'arrière sale aussi rose que la maison de barbie. Elle le débarrassa de son manteau. Et elle tourna autour de lui.

«Oui, je vois... je vois... que Miss Lavande Brown sera celle qui s'occupera de vous.» Elle se tourna vers la blonde. « Ma chérie, vous ferez un shampooing et après shampooing super démêlant à ce jeune homme. Ensuite une coupe dégradé tout en gardant sa longueur. Se serait dommage de lui enlever.»

La blonde hocha la tête.

« On lui fait des mèches? Une couleur?»

«Avec de si beau cheveux noir? Se serait un sacrilège ma chérie. Non, il a juste besoin d'un rafraîchissement.»

La femme se tourna vers Harry.

«Comme je vous l'avait prédit, Lavande sera votre coiffeuse.» Déclara t'elle d'un air illuminé.

Le brun se retint de signaler qu'elle venait de lui en donner l'ordre. Il pouvait voir du coin de l'oeil Blaise rire silencieusement.

Quand son ami s'aperçut qu'il le regardait d'un air accusateur, il cessa de rire.

«Je vais ramener nos achat chez nous, et je reviens te chercher.» Dit-il.

«Comment? Tu me laisses ici tout seul!» Paniqua Harry tandis que Lavande lui mettait une cape mauve sur ses épaules et une serviette blanche autour de cou.

«Mais oui Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas tu es entre de bonne de main.»

Il préféra tout de même détourner les yeux en voyant le regard accusateur et furieux du petit brun.

«Oh, tu t'en vas déjà Blaise.» Fit déçu la brunette.

Blaise lui fit un sourire séducteur.

«Je reviens tout à l'heure chercher mon ami, Pavarti. Vous pensez qu'il sera prêt dans une heure Sibylle?»

La femme hocha la tête.

«Oui, je le vois prêt dans une heure. Mais vous serez en retard.»

Habitué, Blaise se contenta d'hocher la tête et partit avec leurs affaires.

Harry se sentit très seul.

Mais il ronronna presque quand Lavande après avoir posé délicatement sa tête et ses cheveux dans l'évier, lui lava les cheveux. Elle faisait cela très bien et une odeur agréable d'amande douce vint à ses narines.

Ses mains fines massaient avec application son cuir chevelu. C'était bon.

Harry se senti d'un coup très détendu. Il poussa un petit soupire de contentement alors qu'elle rinçait doucement ses cheveux à jet un peu chaud, passant sa main dessus pour aider la mousse à glisser. Après avoir recommencé trois fois le même manège elle sortit un petit pot de crème l'ouvrit dans un petit bruit de plastique et s'en badigeonna les mains. Elle les passa lentement dans la tignasse trempée du jeune homme, faisant attention de bien masser pour imprégner les cheveux de la lotion. Ça sentait bon le chèvrefeuille et la mirabelle.

Elle rinça ensuite doucement.

Après avoir légèrement séché ses cheveux avec une serviette, pour éviter qu'ils inondent le salon elle le conduisit à un siège, en face d'un miroir.

C'était la parodie parfaite d'une loge avec ses petites lumières rose et ses paillettes.

La blonde le fixa un instant, le nez pincé, l'air concentré.

« Il te faut donc un léger dégradé devant, les cheveux s'arrêtant à la mâchoire. Comme ça, cela fera des mèches quand tu les attacheras en catogan. Il faudra aussi aérer un peu la coiffure, effiler par si par-là sur la longueur pour conserver l'effet « je viens de sortir du lit ». Et bien sûr couper les pointes. Hum… Je te verrais bien avec un petit reflet bleu dessus pour accentuer la noirceur de tes cheveux. Ou même vert. Un vert très foncé. Quand dis-tu ? »

Harry était bouche bée. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette jeune fille si connaisse autant. Il s'imagina un instant avec un léger reflet sur les cheveux. C'était pas mal. Ça faisait même classe.

Il acquiesça alors, souriant.

Elle commença par le peigner. La brosse glissait facilement dans ses mèches grâce à la crème démêlante qu'elle lui avait appliqué. Puis elle en attacha une partie avec une grosse pince et commença son travaille. Elle tailla les pointe, effila les cheveux à l'aide d'un rasseoir et forma petit à petit son dégradé.

C'était une coupe classe.

Vraiment cool.

Et puis elle avait été vraiment rapide. Vite fait bien fait.

Elle le conduisit ensuite dans une autre salle. Elle le vêtit d'une nouvelle blouse, en plastique cette fois et ganta ses mains.

« Le colorant que je vais te mettre à une durée d'un mois. » Harry hocha la tête.

La jeune fille prépara la coloration de façon à ce que celle ci ne soit pas trop clair ou trop foncé. Au lieu de l'appliquer avec un pinceau elle y alla directement avec les mains. L'opération fut tout aussi rapide. Il fallait juste attendre les trente minutes réglementaires de repos.

Lorsque tout fut fini, que Parvati passait le balais et que Lavande avait rincée puis séché ses cheveux Harry pu s'admirer dans la glace.

Il portait des vêtement modes, sympa, une coupe superbe qui, cela dépendait de l'éclairage, paraissait noir ou légèrement vert bouteille.

Il remercia chaleureusement la jeune fille.

« Oh, ça doit être ma meilleure coupe, mais Madame Sibylle me l'avait prédit. »

Harry pensa que la femme avait aussi prédit qu'il serrait près dans une heure et que Blaise arriverait en retard.

Or, son ami était revenu en avance et lui avait un bon retard d'une demi-heure.

Mais il se tut, se contentant de sourire.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'entrée de la boutique il trouva une Sibylle boudante et un Blaise malicieux.

« Ne le prends pas mal, Sibylle. Avoue quand même, que pour ce coup là tu t'es mis le doigt dans le nez. »

La brune, Parvati, vint au secoure de sa patronne.

« Mais madame Sibylle avait prévue un retard. »

La femme se retourna si vite, dans un tumulte de cliquetis, qu'Harry cru qu'elle allait tomber. Elle pris les mains de la jeune fille, émue.

« Je savais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien ma chérie. Nous sommes reliées psychiquement. »

Lavande se mis à pillayer.

« Et moi madame, et moi ? »

« Mais toi aussi ma chérie. Le troisième œil nous lie pour le meilleur et pour le pire. »

Blaise les ignorait totalement, admirant la nouvelle coupe de son ami alors qu'Harry les regardait terrifié.

« Ta coupe est une vraie merveille. Tourne-toi un peu que je vois ça. »

Mais avant qu'il n'est le temps de s'exécuter Blaise lui tournait déjà autour pour admire dans toutes ses coutures sa nouvelle coiffure.

La libellule aux yeux globuleux prit un air satisfait.

« C'est merveilleux mon chéri. Parfait. »

Blaise paya la note. Puis ils sortirent enfin assailli par des « revenez nous voir. » « Nous nous reverrons bientôt je le vois dans les astres. » « Blaise tu nous quitte déjà ? »

Les deux garçons soupirèrent d'aise quand les voix sur aiguës ne parvinrent plus à leurs pauvres oreilles.

« Elles sont toujours comme ça ?» demanda un peu horrifié le brun.

« Oui mais là elles était un peu fatiguées. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir comment elles sont quand elles pètent la forme. »

Blaise éclata de rire. Harry sourit.

Ils flânèrent un moment dans les rues puis se rendirent à l'ancien appartement d'Harry pour y chercher ses affaires.

Le jeune homme refusa de laisser entrer le brun.

Celui-ci n'insista pas, comprenant ce que son ami ressentait.

Harry empaqueta toutes ses maigres possessions sans un regret quelconque. Il tournait une page de sa vie, prenant un nouveaux tournant.

Quand il sortit de son ancien taudis il sourit à Blaise. Un sourire sincère et frais.

« Merci pour cette journée. Ce fut la meilleure depuis… depuis toujours en faite. Merci. »

Blaise le regarda tendrement. Il le prit dans ses bras et déposa un petit baisé sur sa tempe.

« De rien Harry. Et arrête de prendre cet air innocent sinon je te saute dessus. »

Le brun eu un sourire sadique.

« Tu n'oserais pas? »

« Je me gênerais. »

Et la course poursuite recommença.

Mais tout avait changé.

à suivre…

* * *

Harry (essaye de récupérer sa chemise) : Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous à plus !

Draco (Qui veux récupéré Harry) : Pour le faire savoir C'est simple ! Le petit bouton go est à votre disposition ! C' est rapide et gratuit ! Et en plus au prochain chapitre vous pourrez vous défouler sur un nouvel arrivant ! (se ne serra par le seul !) Et vous verrez connaissance avec le club !

Harry (Luttant pour que le blond ne réussis pas à l'embrasser) : Alors un petit commentaire ! Pour me soutenir ! PITIEEE

Merci ! ;D


	3. L'Evil's Boy's

**Escorte boy**

**Zoo** : Euhhhh Désolé pour le retard! Mais j'étais parti en vacances et Sucubei avait une panne de net puis un déménagement!

Alors pas de RAR pour pouvoir poster de suite! désolé mais j'ai pas le courrage non plus! Je vais de faire un voyage de 7 heures de voiture, je me suis levé à 4 heures et je suis courbaturé de partout à cause de ma dernière randonné en montagne! Donc repos!

Merci quand même pour tout vos mots! On est très flattée! Sincèrement! Si on s'attendait à un tel succé! O.o

MERCI, et ça vient du coeur!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 3: L'Evil's Boy's**

Une semaine était passée.

La semaine la plus reposante qu'avait jamais vécu Harry.

Il n'avait pas été en cours deux jours, sous l'ordre de Blaise parce que, d'après lui, il avait fort besoin de repos.

Mais il s'était arrangé pour se procurer les notes d'un étudiant de la même section que son ami et lui avait photocopié les cours manqués.

Ainsi quand Harry revint en classe, il ne fut pas à la ramasse.

Après le brun était allé voir son patron de la station pour démissionner.

Hermione avait été déçu de ne plus travailler avec lui mais ils se promirent de continuer à se voir souvent.

Blaise avait refusé catégoriquement qu'Harry fasse la moindre tâche ménagère de la semaine.

Du coup, le brun n'avait eu qu'à aller en cours, faire son travail, mettre les pieds sous la table pour manger le repas qu'avait préparé son ami (il était un véritable cordon bleu) et dormir.

C'était incroyable cette sensation de sécurité, que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui.

Il adorait quand Blaise l'appelait son petit frère ou frangin simplement.

Il appréhendait le jour où il lui présenterait son patron.

Mais Blaise lui avait expliqué comme cela se déroulait, ce qu'il devait faire...

C'était comme jouer un rôle.

Ce n'était pas Harry James Potter qui ferait de l'escorte, mais le personnage qu'il jouerait.

Le nom de scène de Blaise, il aimait le dire avec l'accent, était Julian Martez.

Il avait gardé une connotation italienne pour le côté exotique. (ndZ : ça fait pas plus espagnole ? O.o)

Il lui avait raconté aussi pas mal d'anecdote amusante sur ses débuts légèrement catastrophique.

Par exemple il avait fait tombé dans le punch d'une soirée les lunettes de son client.

Ou encore dans une fête sur une dirigeable, fait voler la moumoute par-dessus bord d'un chef d'entreprise en trébuchant sur lui.

Il avait narré ses histoires en reproduisant grossièrement les gestes et expressions de son entourage ce qui avait bien fait rire Harry.

Mais l'histoire qui l'avait le plus intéressé était celle où comment il avait rencontré Severus Snape son employeur.

Blaise était à la rue, désespéré, il avait pensé à la prostitution comme dernier recours. Il avait alors tenté alors d'accoler un homme dans une Mercedes noir.

Celui-ci avait eu pitié du gosse d'à peine 18 ans qu'il était, et l'avait ramené chez lui.

Blaise avait alors éclaté et lui raconta tout de sa vie merdique.

Severus lui proposa le travail et lui trouva cette appartement où il paya au début le loyer.

C'est lui quand il vit ce qu'il savait faire qui l'inscrit au concours de l'école d'art.

Blaise avait douté de lui, mais Rogue l'avait bien sermonné.

Le travail d'escorte devait juste être un moyen de payer ses études et vivre bien pour quelqu'un comme lui qui n'avait pas le choix.

C'était aussi une façon de rencontrer des hommes qui ont réussi et d'apprendre d'eux, se faire des relations.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ce job toute sa vie et il devait penser à l'avenir.

En résumé cela avait attisé la curiosité d'Harry.

Blaise avait décrit en Severus Snape comme un homme sévère mais juste, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer en une sorte de Macgonagal, sa directrice de l'école, au masculin.

Il n'avait pas cette boite gay par choix mais en avait hérité. La fermer aurait envoyé à la rue une centaine de jeune homme, et Severus n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Il faisait ainsi en sorte de bien choisir ses clients, et de protéger ses "escortes".

Aujourd'hui était le jour où Blaise et lui avait rendez-vous à son bureau.

Harry avait choisi un simple, jean bleu-marine qui tombait légèrement sur ses hanches, moulait son postérieur et mettait en valeur ses longues jambes ainsi qu'une chemise en soie bordeaux et par-dessus un pull en V de couleur noire. Il était chic en restant sobre.

Il avait coiffé ses cheveux en catogan, fier de sa coupe avec les mèches libre de devant cachant sa cicatrice sur son front.

Il sourit en entendant son "grand frère " le siffler.

Celui-ci portait un pull à col roulé blanc crème et un pantalon beige simple qui lui siée parfaite. Il avait coiffé ses cheveux dans tous les sens lui conférant un air canaille.

Ils prirent leur manteau ainsi qu'un parapluie.

Les gros nuages gris-foncé juste au-dessus de Londres, menaçait de faire tomber sur la ville une pluie torrentielle.

Ils n'eurent qu'à prendre le métro, attendre deux stations avant de descendre.

Blaise conduisit Harry jusqu'à un immense bâtiments qui était un modèle de modernité et de classe.

Harry sentit sa bouche s'assécher et l'angoisse lui tenailler le ventre.

Un portier leur ouvrit la porte et Harry fut impressionner par le hall d'accueil.

La moquette était rouge et épaisse, des sièges en cuir or et brun, des tables basses en cerisiers et des personnes dans d'élégants costumes allaient et venaient semblant pressés et occupés. A un grand comptoir en bois vernis plusieurs jolies hôtesses en uniforme renseignaient des gens et répondaient au téléphone.

Blaise salua des gens qui lui firent des salut polit et entraîna directement Harry dans un ascenseur aussi grand, peut être plus, que le taudis qui lui servait avant d'appartement. Les murs étaient noirs brillant où on pouvait voir leur reflet et des accoudoirs dorés, ainsi que les boutons.

Blaise appuya sur le plus haut, le trentième étage.

Des personnes montèrent avec eux, et descendirent quelques étages plus tard.

Ils finirent seul quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta au dernier étage.

«Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry. Il n'a pas l'air commode, mais Severus est vraiment quelqu'un de gentil. Sois poli et juste toi-même. Je lui ai déjà parlé de toi.»

Il avancèrent dans un long couloir, et Blaise l'entraîna vers une grand porte en chêne. Il toqua et une voix froide qui aurait gelé le Sahara les invita à entrer.

Harry déglutit avant de suivre son ami dans un grand bureau très chic avec une grande fenêtre surplombant la ville.

Un homme assis sur un grand siège en cuir en face d'un bureau en chêne massif les regarda de ses yeux noirs impénétrables. Il devait avoir environ dans les 35 ans et était très séduisant.

Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules de façon très raide à l'image de sa tenue. Son visage était pâle et ses traits coupés à la serpe. Son nez était grand et légèrement crochu mais ce n'était pas pour le desservir, et ses yeux noirs comme deux puits son fond. Ils étaient plutôt grand et mince, et ses gestes se faisaient avec grâce et emprunt de sensualité. Il n'était pas spécialement beau, mais d'un charisme incroyable et charmant à sa manière. Il rayonnait d'intelligence et d'autorité. C'était le genre d'homme à qui on ne pouvait dire non.

Il darda son regard sur Harry, le fixant avec insistance. Celui-ci déglutit.

Severus eu un petit sourire en coin.

« Voilà donc Harry Potter. »

Il s'approcha d'un pas souple.

« Mignon, très mignon. Tu as dix-neuf ans c'est ça ? »

Harry arriva à retrouver le fonctionnement de ses cordes vocales.

« Oui, Monsieur. »

L'homme prit un air lasse.

« Ne m'appelle pas ainsi. Mon prénom est Severus alors tu m'appelle comme ça ou Sev, comme tout le monde le fait ici. »

« Bien… Sev, répondit difficilement le brun. »

L'homme lui sourit et retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

« Je suppose que Blaise t'as expliqué le principe de la maison. Il t'a donc dit que ce n'est pas une maison de passe ici mais un établissement aussi honnête que peux l'être un club d'escorte boy. Nous avons des contrats auxquels nous, nous référons. Ce qu'il se passe en dehors de ceux-ci ne nous regarde pas si notre boy est consentant. Avant de t'embaucher nous allons te prendre à l'essai. Nous allons rédiger un contrat. Celui-ci sera renouvelé si nous sommes contents de ton travail. Autre chose. Nos escortes boy sont classées. Cela va donc du numéro un au numéro cent. Blaise est placé à la vingtième place. Je veux que tu arrive au moins à la dixième. Nous te donnerons un portable qui nous servira pour te joindre. On prendra aussi des photos pour les mettre dans notre porte folio. Il faut maintenant que l'on rédige ce contrat et que tu te choisisses un pseudo. Ce que tu veux. »

Harry était terrifié. Son cerveau était totalement bloqué. Il le remit en marche difficilement.

« Asahi Lust»

Severus hocha la tête, inscrit le nom donné sur la feuille situé devant lui.

« Bien. Un contrat libre te conviendra t'il ? Ton véritable nom ainsi que ton adresse et autres données personnelles seront gardé secrètes. Tu devras accepter tout contrat convenable qu'un membre du club te propose. Voilà il ne me manque plus que ta signature.»

Harry qui était paralysé avança comme un automate vers le bureau du patron. D'une main tremblante il se saisit du papier que l'homme lui tendait et pris un stylo.

Il hésita une seconde avant de signer avec un air déterminé.

Il ne savait pas exactement dans quoi il s'était embarqué mais cela ne pouvait être pire que l'enfer qu'il avait vécu.

Severus lui tendit la main. Harry la lui serra.

Le contrat était fait.

« Neville, notre numéro trois, sera ton guide pour le début. Kriss, appelle Neville s'il te plait. »

Un homme en noir sorti de la pièce, saluant son patron ainsi que Blaise et Harry. Celui-ci semblait en combat intérieur.

« Severus, Blaise ne pourrait-il pas me servir de guide ? Demanda t-il timidement. »

Snape le fixa de ses obsidiennes impénétrables.

« Non. Blaise n'est là que depuis un an environ. Neville est là depuis près de trois ans, il saura te donner les bons conseils. »

Se fut ce moment là que choisi les deux hommes pour frapper à la porte.

Severus Leur donna l'autorisation d'entrer.

Kriss et un garçon d'à peu près vingt ans au visage lunaire pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Le jeune homme avait les cheveux ambres, mis longs, tombant un peu emmêlé sur sa nuque. Il avait des yeux bleus souriant, une petite bouche pleine et était plutôt bien fait. Il avait beau être un peu petit, toujours plus grand que Harry, son torse était bien formé. On voyait ses abdominaux se dessiner sous son tee-shirt blanc ainsi que ses cuisses fines et fermes à travers son jean stretch.

Il avait l'air aimable et gentil.

Il sourit doucement à Harry puis se tourna vers son patron.

« Vous m'avez demandé Severus ? »

L'homme inclina la tête.

« Je veux que tu serves de guide à Harry le temps de son adaptation. »

Severus désigna le brun.

« Prends soin de lui, donne-lui tous les tuyaux nécessaires, je compte sur toi. »

« Bien Severus. »

Neville s'approcha de Harry et lui tendit la main. Il avait un sourire doux aux lèvres.

« Enchanté, je suis Neville Londubat. Ravi de faire ta connaissance. »

L'étudiant la prit et la serra dans la sienne.

« Harry Potter, tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Des grands éclats de rires retentir dans la pièce les faisant tous deux sursauter.

Blaise riait comme un fou alors que Severus avait un petit sourire en coin.

« Vous êtes fais pour vous entendre. Tous les deux aussi innocent. »

Harry rougit furieusement mais soutient son regard amusé alors que Neville devient aussi rouge que la chemise de son nouvel ami et baissa la tête, une lueur de douleur dans les yeux.

« On va y aller, nous, déclara Blaise après quelques minutes. Il faut que Neville fasse visiter les locaux à Harry. Au revoir Sev. »

« Au revoir les gamins, répondit l'homme alors que les deux autres le saluaient. »

Son regard se posa sur Neville et quelque chose se voilà dans ses yeux et il détourna la tête.

Harry fut le seul à le voir.

* * *

Harry en compagnie de Blaise et Neville se promenèrent dans le grand immeuble.

Les "escortes boy" n'avaient pas de bureau à eux, mais ils avaient des chambres, des salles de repos, une cafétéria et même une piscine.

On pouvait dire qu'on les traitait comme de véritable petit prince.

Harry pas habitué à tant de Luxe se sentait gêné et pas à sa place.

Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de faire, à quoi il s'était engagé.

Il avait en parlant de Neville apprit que la plus part des garçons travaillant dans se domaine était des gens comme eux, sans argent pour faire leurs études, payer leur loyer...

Harry apprécia très vite Neville à qui, il est vrai, il ressemblait d'une certaine façon.

Lui ses parents étaient dans le comas et il avait vécu chez sa grand mère, une riche femme extrêmement sévère qui l'avait mis à la porte en apprenant son homo sexualité.

Harry lui parla de son histoire très facilement. Il y avait quelque chose dans le garçon qui donnait envie de se confier.

Les trois jeunes s'installèrent à une table de la cafétéria et prirent un café pour Blaise, chocolat-chaud pour Harry et thé pour Neville.

Le petit brun expliqua à son futur "coach" son angoisse à faire un tel travail. Sans le couper Neville et Blaise l'écoutèrent, comprenant tout à fait, étant eux même passé par-là. Ils le rassurèrent comme ils purent.

«Harry, si moi je peux faire ce travail c'est que toi, aussi tu en es capable.» Déclara Neville en souriant.

«Voilà qui est sûr. Si notre maladroit préféré y arrive, c'est que tu vas exceller!»

Le maladroit en question fusilla Blaise du regard et lui envoya un coup de coude.

«De plus» Continua Neville, «Sev ne choisit pas ses employés d'un claquement de doigt. Il sait jauger les gens d'un seul regard. Il aurait très bien pu te refuser ce travail s'il t'en penser incapable et parce que tu es un ami de Blaise t'en trouver un autre dans une branche différente. Il faut que tu vois cela comme un jeux de rôle où le tien consiste à être charmant. La plus part de nos clients sont gentil et honnête. Bon je ne vais pas te mentir, il y en a parfois, même souvent qui essaye de nous mettre dans leur lit. »

Harry sembla inquiet.

«C'est pour ça qu'il y a nos 6 règles élémentaires pour éviter ce cas de figure.» déclara Blaise en envoyant une tape légère sur le dos d'Harry.

«Ne jamais accepter de contact trop intime avec le client. Il pourrait prendre cela pour une invitation.»

«Éviter d'allumer le client. Charmer est une chose, allumer une autre. Tu es là pour l'accompagner, te faire passer pour son petit ami pas pour le devenir, ou juste coucher avec.»

«Ne jamais aller dans des lieux où tu te retrouves seul avec le client. Rester dans les lieux publique.»

«Ne jamais lui donner ton adresse, ou une où on peut te trouver.»

«Surtout ne dévoile jamais ton véritable nom. Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous utilisons un pseudonyme.»

«Et enfin, ne parle pas de ta vie personnel. Cela ne les regarde pas.»

Neville et Blaise sourirent.

«Rien qu'en suivant ses 6 règles simples et normalement logique, ça t'évitera pas mal de problème.»

Harry soupira. Cela ne le rassurait pas vraiment, mais il était trop tard pour reculer.

* * *

On était en plein Londres. Le quartier chic.

Une villa se dressait majestueuse, les murs de pierres blanches, de grandes baies vitrées, un jardin luxuriant.

Les moindres petits bibelots coûtaient une véritable petite fortune.

Chaque tableaux étaient d'origine et signé. On y trouvait des Picasso, Van Gohg, Magritte, Monnet, Manet…

Des tapis persans s'étalaient sur le parquet en bois de rose.

Les murs étaient boisés, tout le bois lustré et ciré.

Des lustres de cristal aussi fin que beau étincelaient aux plafonds.

Il y avait même une gigantesque serre où on pouvait trouvé un jardin tropical avec des épicéas, palmiers ainsi qu'un autre japonais comportant bambou, pont, petite mare où nageait de belles capes rouges, blanches et noirs ainsi que de beaux nénuphars et surtout de magnifiques cerisiers.

C'était un petit endroit de paradis.

Pourtant quelqu'un ne semblait pas d'accord. Ses hurlements résonnaient dans toute la maison.

« Peter, Pettteeeerrrrrrr. » Draco Malfoy courrait dans les couloirs, faisant des virages serrés sur les tapis luxueux de sa mère.

C'était un jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans, à la beauté pure mais au caractère de cochon.

Plus d'un moi et demi était passé depuis son plein à la petite station service dans laquelle Harry travaillait. Depuis ce moment là il avait changé de voiture, un mois dans la mode véicuilienne (si ça existe !) c'est énorme.

Il avait opté pour la toute nouvelle BMW sport, décapotable. Une pure merveille à la ligne fine et à la puissance d'un lion.

Mais il avait aussi et surtout voyagé en Amérique pour les affaires de son père.

Lucius Malfoy était un homme sévère et puissant. Il était PDG d'une grande firme électronique et d'une autre de textile, et possédait plusieurs palaces un peu partout dans le monde.

Draco avait du rencontrer de futurs actionnaires.

Il venait de rentrer de son voyage d'affaire et était très frustré.

Il n'avait pu régler ses petits problèmes de circulation au niveau du bas ventre. Trop occupé et trop fatigué.

Ce qui l'avait le plus frustré s'était que de là-bas il avait entendu parlé d'un nouveau numéro deux au club « Evil's Boy's » qui en faisait baver plus d'un.

On le disait beau, innocent et très bien foutu. De quoi faire rêver.

Surtout quand on était si serré dans son pantalon.

Il trouva enfin le majordome, à l'autre bout de la demeure.

« Monsieur à besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda l'homme coincé du cul avec un ton de quelqu'un qui mange une pomme de terre très très chaude.

« Je veux juste savoir si mon père est rentré, demanda sèchement Draco. »

« Nom Monsieur. Monsieur ne rentre que demain soir du Japon. »

« Bien. Tu diras à ma mère que je suis sorti. »

Il se jeta sur les clés de sa voiture, couru jusqu'à celle-ci, la démarra à toute vitesse et parti en trombe.

Il lui fallait absolument régler ce problème de pantalon.

à suivre...

* * *

Voilà! On découvre le dirlo, Neville et Draco est ed retourd avec un problème de pantalon! Mouahha!

Dans le prochain chapitre : Plus de Draco, Ron qui apparait (Zoo morte de rire) et il me semble qu'il y a une nouvelle rencontre Harry/Draco (Zoo va vérrifier) Vivi, nouvelle rencontre avec Harry! Mouahha! on est sadiques! ;D

Ce chapitre vaut-il un mot? Vous plais! éè Promis il y aura des RAR la prochaine fois (dans le courrant de la semaine prochaine sûreent ça dépendra!) PITIIIIEEEE çç.çç

Merci à l'avance:D

Bisous!

Zoo et Sucub (qui est là psycologiquement!)


	4. Asahi Lust VS Draco Malfoy

**Escorte boy**

**Zoo : **Salut salut ! Voilà donc le chapitre 3 ! Vous en avez de la chance ! (enfin c' est à voir ! ) Bref bref ! Je pars demain (au joie ! ) pour une durée de deux semaine sans net ! (c'est formidable ! Je sens que je vais m'éclater moua ! Tsss)

Donc **IL N'Y AURA PAS D'UPDATE AVANT MON RETOUR** !

**_Sauf_** si Sucubei réapparaît naturellement ! (je pris pour vous que ça soit le cas !)

Je passe au **RAR** ! Enfin Draco et Harry passent au RAR ! ça va donner ! ¬¬ (Merci à vous ! plus de 100 revs pour trois chapitres ! my god ! merchi !)

**Harry **: Au c'est bon un ! Ne nous les donne pas à faire si c'est pour te plaindre !

**Draco** : Clair ! On a des choses plus importantes à faire, nous ! °regarde Harry et salive.)°

**Harry** : °Regard noir° N'y compte même pas Malfoy!

**Draco** : °Faisant l'innocent avec beauuucoup de difficulté !°

**Harry** : °Ignore° Ma petite **Felly **je me débrouille plutôt bien ! La preuve dans ce chapitre si ! Les numéros sont les grades ! être le numéro 2 c'est que tu es l'un des plus demandé !Pour ce qu'il se passe entre Neville et Sev il faudra attendre

**Draco** : °Le regard rivé sur Harry° **Surimi**, la suite est là, pleine de rebondissement ! Zoo est bien d'accord avec toi, il y a peu d'update et c'est vraiment très dommage. Merci à toi de les suivre ! Tu vas être récompensée, je suis magnifique dans ce chapitre ! (Zoo : °Hausse un sourcil°)

**Harry** : Je confirme **Serpentis-Draco**, Malfoy est trèèèèsss dur à vivre ! C'est un sal fils à papa ! Ses problème de pantalon ne seront pas réglé de si tôt ! (du moins pas avant le chapitre 10 environ.) °Regard noir au blond qui bave devant lui.)

**Draco** : Mais tu peux te répéter autant que tu veux ma chère **Onarluca** ! Cela ne gëne absolument pas les auteurs ! Elles en redemandent au contraire et sont ravies que leur histoire te plaise !

**Harry** : C'est bien triste que tu partes **Blue Cinnamon** ! Mais tu auras pleins de chapitre à ton retour ! Zoo me dit de te dire qu'il ne faut pas se moquer du couple Sev/Nev ! C'est un sacrilège ! Elle mord sinon ! Si si ! Mais elle adore ce que tu fais alors elle va se contenir :D

**Draco** : Ma chère **Tiffany Shin**, tu vas être très déçue par cette rencontre ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Harry n'a pas voulu se détendre ! C'est triste pour moi !

**Harry** : Oui oui tu as déjà dis que tu les adorais **Vif d'or**, mais elles éprouvent toujours le même plaisir à l'entendre ! La suite est là ! Vite arrivée ! Elles sont ravies que cela te plaise !

**Draco** : La semaine prochaine est ici et le nouveau chapitre l'accompagne **MiloSnail**, Bonne lecture ! ;D

**Harry** : Oh mais ça chauffe **Thealie** ! Ça chauffe ! Tu as ça dans ce chapitre ! Et c' est très gentil de ta part de nous prévenir de ton absence :) Merci beaucoup et bonne vacances !

**Draco** : Ta gentille review à fait très plaisir aux auteures **alinemcb54** ! Elles te remercient très fort !

**Harry** : Moi je n'avais vraiment pas hâte de le revoir **nytshade **sincèrement ! Je vais trèèèssss mal réagir ! Trèèèès trèèèès mal ! Mais tu as les détaille en dessous ! ;D Bonne lecture !

**Draco** : Mon oncle est toujours super **crakos**. Toujours ! bon, mis à part quelques petites exceptions ! (Faisant référence au prochain chapitre !) J'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci tout autant !

**Harry **: La suite est là **Egwene Al'Vere** ! Content que tu adore ! Vi vi c'est bien ça ! la confrontation est là ! ;D

**Draco** : Tant mieux si cette histoire te fait du bien ! Mais elles sont deux à l'écrire Petite plume ! C'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup de fics noirs en ce moment ! Chut faut pas parler du 6° livre ! Même si Zoo sait qui meure et qui l'a tué etc etc ! Elle ne s'en remet pas d'ailleurs ! (Zoo :Sevinouchet !) Elles continuent! Elles ne vont sûrement pas lâcher !

**Harry** : Et oui **Dawn-law**, elles se sont un peu inspirées de love mode ! Le numéro 2 ? Réponce ici :D

**Draco** : C' est un pas fait exprès **lucy-hp **! Évidemment l'histoire ressemble un peu à Love Mode mais ce n'est pas le même genre de club ! Pour les couples je ne dis rien ! il faudra lire pour le savoir :D Et oui Harry est le numéro 2 !

**Harry** : La suite est là **tchaye** !

**Draco** : Voilà un nouveau chapitre **ange de un cisme **:D

**Harry** : Oh oui **Lisylys** ma rencontre avec Draco va faire des étincelles ! Merci de la part des auteures !

**Draco** : Sadique ? Zoo et Sucubei ? Nannn Sahada ! Voyons ! Et puis, elles ont fait pire ! Et puis le nouveau chapitre est là :D

**Harry** : **Voilà la 100 revieweuse** ! (à moins que cela soit reviewer !) Félicitation **Maddnambda!** Tu as le droit à trois questions sur l'histoire ! pas plus ! ;D Pour le couple Sev/Nev c'est au prochain chap je crois que pour Blaise aussi mais je ne suis pas sûr ! Je crois que pour Harry c'est expliqué ici ! On ne se moque pas du pseudo (dixit Zoo !) Elles ont mis des heures à le choisir ! La suite elle est ici ! (logique sinon tu ne lirais pas ça :D) Draco et un mauvais garçon ! grrrr ! sal fils à papa ! Merci à toi !

**Draco** : Euh….moi posé pour Harry se sera dans un lonnngggg moment **Vert emeraude**! comme va le prouver ce chapitre ! Sinon elles sont contentes que cela te plaise :D

**Harry** : On a finieuh ! je vais pouvoir aller dessiner !

**Draco** : Rêve ! je te séquestre ! °se saisit d'Harry et part comme un voleur avec un rire… lemoneux et en manque !)

**Harry** : mmmuhhhmm mmuhhmmmmm ! (traduction : Bonne lecture ! ;D enfin, on va faire comme si ! Mouahha !)

**Chapitre 4: Asahi Lust VS Draco Malfoy**

* * *

Severus n'était qu'à moitié surpris de recevoir son neveu.

Il savait que celui-ci avait du partir pour les affaires de son père et que durant ce lapse de temps il ne pouvait pas prendre du bon temps.

Lucius acceptait les frasques de son fils tant qu'elles ne parvenaient pas à ses oreilles.

Draco était le meilleur client d'Evil's Boy's.

Il avait son habituel, le numéro un du club.

Il lui arrivait de temps à autre de changer d'escorte boy mais il avait sa réservation pour Ron Weasley dit Josh Nick. Il n'était pas spécialement beau ni intelligent mais il était l'un des seuls à accepter sans gêne aucune à coucher avec ses clients. Il n'avait aucune inhibition, aucune retenue.

Draco ne l'aimait pas, il n'aimait personne en faite mais appréciait la présence à ses côtés de plusieurs personnes. Et Ron Weasley n'en faisait pas parti.

Il était plutôt lourd, pas une once de jugeote mais avait un cul jouissif.

Severus n'avait pas été surpris quand son pas vraiment neveux lui avait demandé de lui montrer les photos du fameux Asahi Lust.

Depuis qu'il était rentré dans le club Harry n'avait cessé de monter dans le classement des escortes jusqu'à devenir le numéros deux.

Son innocence, sa fraîcheur, son savoir-vivre et sa culture en faisait un des garçons les plus désiré.

On voulait une fois frôler sa peau pâle et satinée, voir ses yeux de jade briller, l'entendre rire.

Il était devenu la lumière du jour du club.

Tous l'adoraient. Il était si candide.

Draco ne fit pas exception à la règle.

Quand il vit les photos du garçon son désir de le possédé ne se fit que plus grand.

Il avait un sourire si enfantin, ses yeux étaient si rieurs. Il se ferait un plaisir de le pervertir, d'allumer la lueur de la luxure dans ses si beaux yeux de jade. Oh oui, un véritable plaisir.

Severus le coupa dans ses pensées libidineuses.

« Tu le veux pour quelle durée ? »

Le blond se tourna vers le demi-frère de sa mère, plongea ses deux lapis-lazuli délavés dans les prunelles de nuit et eu un petit sourire en coin.

« Je veux un contrat d'exclusivité. »

Severus haussa un sourcil.

« Dis-moi Sev, que penses-tu de lui ? Sincèrement, en tant qu'homme. »

Si son oncle fut surprit, il n'en montra rien.

« C'est un gosse qui à eu la vie dure, qui est devenue escorte par nécessité et qui se raccroche à ses rêves. Il est aussi doux et inexpérimenté qu'un agneau. Son innocence le rend aussi fort que fragile. Ah ! et il croit encore au grand amour. Je te demanderais une chose Draco, ne le brise pas. Il n'est pas comme toi, il est fragile, il n'a pas été gâté par la vie. »

Le sourire de Draco s'accentua.

« Je verrais ce que je peux faire. J'aimerais le rencontrer dès ce soir pour faire connaissance. »

L'homme hocha la tête.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain violemment laissant entrer un garçon plutôt grand, les cheveux roux carotte coupés très courts, la peau blanche et parsemé de taches de rousseur. Il était habillé plutôt vulgairement, affichant son argent. Un pantalon baggy noir d'un grand couturier, une ceinture Gucci au logo affiché et un haut rose pétant où il était marqué « I am the BEST ». Des lunettes fumées étaient posées sur le bout de son nez trompette et il mâchait un chewing gum avec la grâce d'une vache normande. Il portait divers paquets de shopping, venant des magasins les plus cher de la ville.

« Draco ! Je t'ai manqué Darling ? » (ndZ : je vais vomir ! )

Draco fronça son nez aristocratique alors que Severus se rembrunit, ses yeux devenant totalement noirs.

« Josh, il ne me semble pas t'avoir appelé, de plus je te serais grès de ne pas entré ainsi dans mon bureau. »

« Allons Sev, appelle-moi Ron, surtout devant Draco. »

Il vint se coller contre le blond et remua « sensuellement » des hanches.

« Je t'ai manqué hein? » susurra t-il lamentablement. (ndZ: un seau! vite! ou des toilettes 8-()

Il semblait avoir gardé sa voix d'adolescent en plein mue de voix.

Draco s'éloigna, une grimace collée au visage.

« Ron, pourquoi es-tu venu ? Demanda, imperturbable, le patron. »

« On m'a dit que Draco était en rendez-vous avec toi, alors je suis venu pour signer le contra. »

Le blond faillit s'étouffer. Ce type s'y croyait trop, il était si sûr de sa position dans le club, il allait vite déchanter.

« Weasley, tu as sûrement entendu de Asahi Lust ? Demanda l'air de rien le fils de PDG. »

Le roux eu un reniflement de dédain.

« Ce n'est qu'une passade. Il est tout beau, tout blanc. La colombe entouré de loups se pourléchant les babines. (haussement de sourcils à l'images) Il cédera enfin à un riche et vieux PDG. On découvrira alors qu'il n'a aucun talent et il sera vite oublié de tous. »

Tout à fait malgré lui Draco lâcha : « Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi. »

Ron, loin de se vexé, ricana.

« Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes. »

Devant l'air horrifier de son neveu Severus eu dû mal à garder son sérieux. Il n'aimait pas spécialement le roux. C'était un ancien fils à papa dont l'entreprise avait fait faillite. Ayant été élevé dans la soie il s'était refusé à faire le tapin dans la rue et le faisait ici.

Ceci n'étant pas interdit par le règlement Severus n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Il était jouissif à ce moment là d'annoncer que c'était Harry que Draco avait choisi.

« Ron, Draco n'est pas là pour tout mais pour Asahi. Il a demandé un contrat d'exclusivité. »

Il avait pu voir les taches de son du roux blêmir. C'était le calme avant la tempête.

« Tu le préfère à moi, ce petit intriguant,» hacha lentement le roux, retirant ses lunettes. « Tu veux avoir la compagnie d'un petit con qui ne sait rien de la vie, qui n'a encore JAMAIS ÉCARTÉ LES CUISSES. » La tempête commençait. « TU N'ES QU'UN SALAUD DRACO MALFOY. TU BAISE PUIS TU TE LASSES. SALE FILS A PAPA ! »

Le blond était resté parfaitement calme.

Ron se trouvait à deux centimètres de son visage.

« Je ne t'ai fait aucunes promesses Weasley. Tu as juste ouvert les cuisses et je me suis faufilé entre. C'est n'est pas un club de rencontre pour le grand amour ici tu sais. Les escortes boys ne sont pas censés baiser avec leurs employeurs. Pour ce qui est du fils à papa je pense que tu devrais fermer ta grande gueule. Tu n'ais pas non plus un exemple sur ce sujet. Et enfin oui je me suis lassé de toi, de tes conneries. Je ne t'aime pas Weasley, je ne t'ai jamais aimé. De plus Asahi est dix fois plus attractif que toi. Le fait qu'il n'écarte pas les jambes, rajoute à son intérêt. C'est d'un garçon comme cela dont j'ai besoin, pas d'une putain. »

Ron poussa un hurlement de rage et leva la main pour frapper Draco qui n'esquissa pas un mouvement.

Alors que la main du roux allait atterrir sur la joue pâle et parfaite du blond une poigne puissante la retient. Severus avait saisi sa main et lui tordait à présent le bras derrière le dos.

« Part Ron ou je serais obligé de te virer et ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaite n'est ce pas ? Susurra le patron à son oreille. »

Il se défit de la prise de l'homme, lança un regard dégoûté à Draco et cria :

« JE TE LE FERAIS PAYER MALFOY ! JE TE LE FERAIS PAYER. À TOI ET À TON AGNEAU. VOUS ALLEZ PAYER. ON NE SE MOQUE PAS IMPUNEMENT DE RON WEASLEY. »

Il partit ensuite, sans se retourner, fulminant. Il bouillait.

Draco était à lui. Son argent, sa situation. À lui.

Il n'allait pas laisser ce petit con de Lust lui piquer sa place de numéro un.

Il n'en était pas question.

Il l'avait déjà rencontré.

Asahi c'était montré gentil avec lui.

II l'avait de suite haï.

Asahi si beau, Asahi si doux, Asahi si pur.

Tout ce qu'il b'était pas, ce qu'il ne serait jamais.

Il allait lui faire payer.

Il allait détruire ce doux sourire, ses yeux pétillants.

Il allait l'abattre

**°°°°°Bonus°°°°°°**

Alors que Ron pensait cela, il ne vit pas la femme de ménage passer en poussant son chariot. Et l'inévitable se produisit. Le chariot et Ron se rencontrèrent dans un grand fracas, suivit pas des jurons alors que le rouquin partait vers la fenêtre ouverte sur le chariot à pleine vitesse. Sous les regards hébétés du personnel et horrifié de la dame d'entretient, il bascula de la fenêtre du trentième étage.

il ne resta de Ron Weasley qu'une grosse tâche de sang, des poils rouges et un t shirt rose fluo

**°°°°° Fin Bonus, qui n'est malheureusement pas pris en compte dans l'histoire !°°°°°**

* * *

Harry écoutait attentivement les conseils du professeur Lupin, son professeur préféré.

Celui-ci regardait avec admiration une de ses esquisses aux fusains qui représentaient une jeune femme très belle aux longs cheveux qui ondulaient dans le vent. Elle tenait un enfant contre son sein et on pouvait y lire toute la tendresse qu'elle lui portait.

Remus Lupin était toujours étonné du bon "coup de crayon de son élève". Il était précis et savait naturellement reproduire le mouvement et les émotions dans les traits des personnages.

Ce que peu de gens, même après de longues études arrivaient facilement.

Mais surtout depuis quelque temps Harry semblait aller beaucoup mieux.

Lupin et la directrice avaient beaucoup parlé de lui en privé, inquiet pour le jeune homme que bien bénéficiaire d'une bourse, semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à joindre les deux bouts.

Il était épuisé, cela se ressentait dans son travail. Mais depuis environs un mois, il avait changé de tout au tout. Il ne ressemblait plus à un clochard, portant enfin des vêtements de jeune à la mode et à sa taille. Et il n'était plus si maigre et si blafard. Toujours mince et la peau blanche, mais c'était sa nature et plus un problème de nutrition et manque de sommeil.

Remus ignorait la raison de ce changement radical, mais au vue des résultat positifs il en était plus qu'heureux pour son talentueux élève.

Harry le remercia pour ses conseils et rangea ses affaires dans son carton à dessin.

Il enfila son manteau et son écharpe prêt à affronter le froid du dehors.

Il sortit d'abord ses deux téléphones portables.

Comme son ami Blaise, il en avait un pour sa vie privée et un deuxième pour Asahi Lust. Il vit alors qu'il avait un sms de Severus.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il soit devenu le numéro deux de la boîte.

Lors de ses "rendez-vous", il avait été simplement lui-même sauf qu'il se faisait appeler Asahi et non pas Harry.

La plus part de ses contrats avaient été avec des hommes assez gentils mais qui ne lui faisait pas changer d'avis sur les riches.

Parce qu'ils avaient beaucoup d'argent, ils se croyaient, pour la plus part, tout permis.

Avec Blaise, ils s'étaient beaucoup amusé à se moquer de leurs clients.

Bien sûr, il y avait ceux qui avaient bavé pour en arriver là où ils étaient. Généralement c'était ceux là qu'Harry préférait.

Le pire pour lui, était les fils à papa habitués à ce qu'on ne leur refuse rien.

Ceux là avaient tendance à oublier qu'il n'était pas une prostituée prête à leur ouvrir les cuisses. Harry leur vouait une profonde aversion.

Bien que, pendant son travail, il jouait parfaitement le rôle du joli petit ami cultivé.

Il vit que Sev l'attendait à son bureau pour 19h.

Harry regarda sa montre, il était 17h30.

Il avait le temps de passer dans son appartement qu'il partageait avec Blaise, déposer ses affaires et même manger un petit encas.

Alors qu'il sortait de l'établissement, il remarqua Pansy à l'arrêt de bus.

La jeune fille portait une mini jupe en cuir rose fluo en faux cuir brillant, des collants en laine jaune, orange et mauve et des grosses bottes rouges pour marcher dans la neige.

Or il pleuvait mais il ne neigeait pas.

Elle était boudinée dans une doudoune blanche et un gros bonnet à pompon.

Harry pouvait voir d'ici son fond de teint trop foncé pour elle, et son ricil qui avait dégouliné.

Craignant que cette horreur ne lui saute encore dessus, il traversa la rue et décida de rentrer à pied. Après tout il n'en avait que pour un quart d'heure.

Arrivé chez lui, il s'ébroua.

Que c'était bon de rentrer chez soi!

Cela lui faisait encore tout drôle d'avoir un "chez soi", surtout dans un aussi bel appartement.

Il retira ses chaussures et son manteau humide.

Il alla déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre qu'il avait re-décoré à son goût avec l'aide de Blaise.

Ensuite il se rendit dans la cuisine et se fit chauffer un bon chocolat-chaud.

Blaise était en ce moment dans un rendez-vous, et il ne rentrerait pas avant très tard cette nuit.

Après avoir tout rangé son bol dans le lave vaisselle, il alla dans sa salle de bain prendre une douche chaude rapide. Il se lava ensuite les dents, et coiffa ses longs cheveux noirs qu'il attacha en catogan avec un élastique noir.

Une serviette sur les hanches, il ouvrit ses placards et sortis un pantalon en velours côtelés noir qui moulait délicieusement son postérieur, une chemise vert émeraude et un pull en col v noir qui moulait son torse finement musclé.

Après avoir enfilé un caleçon en soie vert bouteille, il enfila ses vêtements et se regarda dans la glace.

Il fut assez satisfait du résultat.

Il ressemblait moins à un chien perdu que d'habitude, se disait-il.

Quand il vit l'heure, il grimaça.

Il devait partir immédiatement s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard.

Sev détestait quand on n'était pas à l'heure.

Ne sachant pas quand il rentrerait, il écrivit vite fait un mot à Blaise pour le prévenir où il était, qu'il accrocha à l'aide d'un aimant en forme de vache sur le frigo.

Il prit un autre manteau, plus long et chic que l'autre qu'il portait pour l'école, une écharpe blanc crème et un parapluie. Il enfila vite fait ses chaussures et sortit en trombe de l'appartement.

Plus tard, arrivé dans le grand immeuble il salua poliment le personnel qu'il connaissait un peu à présent, et se dirigea directement vers les ascenseurs.

Il ne remarqua pas un jeune homme qui lui, pourtant ne le manqua pas.

Celui-ci se précipita juste avant que les portes de l'ascenseurs où Harry était monté se renferment et eut juste le temps d'entrer.

Harry le regarda en écarquillant les yeux et reconnu tout de suite l'affreux (mentalement bien sûr) garçon rencontré dans la station service.

En voilà un qu'il avait espéré ne plus jamais revoir.

Encore ce fifils à papa à qui tout était toujours tombé tout cuit dans le bec. Il était né riche et il mourrait riche.

Ce dont Harry ne se serait pas préoccupé pas s'il ne l'avait pas traité comme une merde sous sa chaussure.

Et là il n'apprécia que très peu l'inspection minutieuse qu'il reçut du blond.

Ce qui l'énerva encore plus et qu'il était encore plus beau que dans son souvenir.

Il le dépassait d'au moins une tête, et on devinait sous son costume élégant blanc, un corps élancés et musculeux. Sa chemise rouge était ouverte sur ses clavicules parfaites et son visage aurait été celui d'un ange sans les regards hautains et les sourires ironique en option. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules en fils d'or et d'argent comme un ornement.

Harry aurait eu plaisir à dessiner cet homme parfait.

Mais il le savait trop moche à l'intérieur, aussi il ne dit rien se contentant de regardait le panneau électrique qui montrait en chiffres rouges les étages défiler.

Ses lèvres n'était plus qu'une ligne fine tant il les pinçait. Agitant nerveusement ses doigts, il priait pour que le blond descende rapidement.

« Nerveux ? » Demanda celui-ci d'une voix grave et sensuelle.

Involontairement un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Harry.

Détestant les sentiments que le blondinet faisait naître en lui, il se tourna vers lui et lui jeta son regard le plus noir.

Draco haussa les sourcils. S'était une réaction inattendue d'un garçon, certes adorable et très beau, mais qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.

D'où venait cette profonde antipathie qu'il semblait ressentir pour lui?

Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne rougissait pas alors que quelqu'un comme lui, lui adressait la parole?

D'habitude les escortes qu'il louait, balbutiaient et perdaient leur moyen face à lui.

Et même si les garçons d'Evil's Boy's n'étaient pas là pour être baiser, il n'avait aucun mal à les mettre dans son lit.

Peut être son approche avait-elle été trop directe.

« Excusez moi, je ne voulais pas vous vexer. »

«...» Fut la seul réponse qu'il reçut.

Harry n'avait pas l'habitude d'être si impolie. Mais il s'était rendu compte que Blondinet (son nouveau surnom) ne l'avait en plus pas reconnu et il en était irrationnellement blessé.

Draco de plus en plus décontenancé tenta de nouveau le dialogue.

« Je suis Draco Malfoy, et vous êtes...? »

C'était aussi un moyen de connaître le véritable nom de la beauté aux cheveux ébène.

Irrité que Blondinet continu à lui parler, Harry soupira excédé.

Il mit les poings sur les hanches et tourna un regard furieux à l'empêcheur de tourner en rond.

« Je m'appelle "Laissez moi tranquille" ! » Répondit-il ses yeux brillants de défis.

Draco n'était vraiment pas habitué qu'on lui parle sur ce ton.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir au brun qui était trop adorable avec sa petite moue boudeuse avec ses lèvres charnues qu'il mourait d'envie d'embrasser.

Et ses regards noirs qu'il voulait impressionnant ne fonctionnaient pas à cause du fait qu'il devait lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Curieusement il lui plaisait de plus en plus.

Harry commença à avoir un mauvais pressentiment quand ils arrivèrent aux derniers étages et que Blondinet n'était toujours pas descendu.

Il avait envie d'envoyer son poing dans le visage de Malfoy quand il avait haussé un sourcil avec un sourire moqueur à sa réponse.

Comme si il trouvait cela comique.

Aussi, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, son parapluie dans une de ses mains, il lui tourna le dos et bouda.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus mature à faire, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre.

Il faillit éclater en attendant une toux qui ressemblait étrangement à un rire camouflé.

Enfin ils arrivèrent au trentième étage et le mauvais pressentiment d'Harry se réalisa.

Blondinet pris la même direction que lui, et lui ouvrit la porte qui menait au bureau de son employeur avec un sourire victorieux.

Harry dépité, eut l'envie de s'enfuir au courant!

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si malchanceux?

Alors que sa vie s'améliorait enfin, l'autre venait tout gâcher.

Il entra d'un air abattu dans le bureau de Severus qui le regarda avec étonnement.

Quand il vit que son neveu avait un sourire en coin jouant sur ses lèvres et ses yeux pétillant il comprit qu'ils avaient pris l'ascenseur ensemble.

Le patron secoua la tête mentalement.

Si Harry ne pouvait déjà pas supporté Draco, c'était mal parti.

« Bonjour Asahi, Draco, salua t-il. Installez-vous, je vous en pris. »

Il leur désigna les deux fauteuils placés devant lui.

Les deux hommes si installèrent bien que ce soit à contre cœur pour Harry. Celui-ci déplaça légèrement son fauteuil, s'éloignant de Draco.

Les deux hommes haussèrent un sourcil.

« Asahi, je te présente Draco Malfoy. Il est le fils de Lucius Malfoy grand PDG et le meilleur client de notre club. » Draco sourit.

« Tu me flatte Sev. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi vous pouvez être flatté par cela, déclara posément Harry, sans même le regardé. Ça veut juste dire que tu es celui qui a le plus sauté les Escortes qui travaillent ici. Il est vrai que « Lapin qui tire tout ce qui lui plait » c'est du titre honorifique pour un aristo. »

Severus regardait son numéro deux les yeux exorbités.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

Il devait vraiment haïr Draco.

Ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

Loin de s'en vexé le blond répliqua : « Mais certainement. Je n'ai aucunement honte de recevoir ce titre de vos lèvres si pleines. Je serais comblé si vous acceptez d'augmenter cette même liste. »

Harry se crispa et rougit alors Draco pris un air victorieux.

Severus se racla la gorge.

« Draco a demandé à avoir un contrat exclusivité avec toi ainsi qu… »

« Je refuse tout contrat contracté avec cet individu. S'il veut soulager sa libido qu'il se paye une putain de luxe il en a les moyens. Je ne jouerais pas les petits amis pour ce fils à papa. Je refuse. » La voix de Harry avait fusé, cassante.

Draco sourit. Ce gosse était décidément plein de surprises.

« Je suis désolé Asahi mais tu ne peux pas refuser ce contrat. Je l'ai rédigé moi-même avec Draco tout à l'heure et il est parfaitement en règle. Si tu le refuse, tu seras obligé de poser ta démission, c'est la règle et tu l'as connaît. La seule chose que tu peux refuser est le contrat d'exclusivité. Ton contrat débutera demain et durera un mois. Pendant ce lapse de temps tu iras accompagner Draco à chacune de ses réceptions et lui tiendras compagnie quand il en aura envi. Bien sûr ton emploi du temps sera pris en compte et tu auras un jour de repos par semaine. J'ai donné à Draco ton numéro de téléphone, il pourra ainsi te joindre directement. »

Harry serra les dents.

Il allait être obligé de se coltiner ce fils à papa pendant un long, très très long mois. Alors qu'il le haïssait.

Il signa de mauvaise grâce.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir Draco l'arrêta.

« Vous êtes étudiant n'est ce pas? Que faites-vous comme études ? »

Harry se retient très difficilement de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure.

« Vous ne saurez rien sur moi Malfoy. Je passerais ce mois avec vous poings et mains liés. Mais ne m'en demandé pas plus. Je vous abhorre, vous m'êtes vomissable. Tout en vous respire le méprit et la suffisance. Il n'y a que votre propre petite personne. Je déteste ce genre de personne qui se croient tout permis parce qu'ils ont de l'argent. Mais vous n'êtes rien. Vous avez juste grandi dans de la soie. Le monde ne vous est pas dû. » Il avait sifflé ses mots avec haine et mépris.

Draco sentait des frissons lui parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

« Je relève le défi, déclara t-il sensuellement. »

Cela lui valu une baffe.

Harry s'éloignait à présent à grands pas, furieux.

« Tu es un magnifique défi Asahi Lust, magnifique, pensa le blond, le regardant filer, un air coquin collé au visage. »

à suivre…

* * *

Voilà ! vous avez fait la connaissance de l'adorable (et vomissable) Ron Weasley ! (on ne tu pas ! on en a besoin !)

Draco et Harry sont comme les deux doigts de la main ! (mouahhahh)

Et… le prochain chap parlera de : Neville (un peu), Harry/Draco (un rendez-vous) et pleins d'autres choses encore !

Merci à vous de nous lire ! merci !

Votre avis ? C'est notre pain du jour ! éè Vous plaisssssss !

Bisous Doux !

Zoo † (Qui rappelle que cette fic est écrire à quatre mains ! les siennes et celles de Sucubei !)


	5. Baisé volé

**Draco: **Sucub'? hé Sucub'?

**Harry: **Laisse tomber, elle est en train de lire tout les chaps qu'elle a manqué depuis son absence, avec une joie non dissimulé.

**Draco: ** C'est encore qui nous tapons les rars? Bah moi j'ai autre chose à faire alors on répondra seulement aux questions.

**Harry: **Et qu'est ce qu'un idiot comme toi a à faire?

**Draco: **°regarde d'harry de haut en bas et se pourlèche les babines° Régler mes problèmes de pantalons.

**Harry**; °fait semblant de ne pas comprendre° Tu dois acheter de nouveaux vêtements?

**Draco: **°sourit° Oui, cela et acheter un brun à lunette, oups... c'est déjà fait.

**Harry: **°ennervé° Tu as acheté ma compagnie et tu n'auras rien d'autre! Pervers!

**Draco: **°rictus sadique° Tu n'as pas idée.

**Harry: **°soupir exaspéré° Ce que tu peux être lourd, allez passons aux questions réponses.

**Q: Comment Harry peut paraître innocent en s'appelant "Lust" **(convoitise en anglais)** et où avez vous péché "Asahi? **

**Harry: ** Lust, c'est pour attiré le client. Je ne suis pas censé paraître trop innocent, mais séduisant et attractif sans vouloir paraître imbus de ma personne. C'est le métier qui veut ça. J'allais pas m'appeler Virgin! Quoique, cela aurait put avoir du succé. Ensuite une vierge, et quelqu'un de plutôt innocent n'est pas forcément une personne coincé incapable de se faire désirer et les deux ne vont pas tout le temps ensemble. On a tendance à confondre innocent avec quelqu'un qui ne couche pas, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Une personne innocente est un peu comme un enfant, elle dit ce qu'elle pense avec franchise et pense qu'il en ait de même pour tout le monde. Mais elle n'est pas forcément prude. Mais je suppose que c'est un avis personnel.

**Draco: **Asahi, signifie en Japonais (lumière du soleil du matin), cela correspondait bien à not' petit taupe chéri d'après les auteurs.

**Harry: **La taupe, elle t'em...

**Q: C'est une impression où vous faites exprès de rendre Ron detestable?**

**Draco: **Ce n'est pas une impression. Sucubei et Zoo n'aime pas Ron, elle peuvent l'apprécier dans certaine fic et parfois lui donner un bon rôle, mais le fait et que dans les livres de JKR elles l'abhorrent. Il en est de même pour Hermione qui est agaçante à tout savoir et être toujours plus "intelligente", elles trouvent ce personnage trop favoriser. Cela n'empêche pas vous voyez, qu'elle ait un rôle sympathique dans cette fic. Dsl pour les fans de ces deux là. (pour ma part, cela me plait bien que ce soit la belette qui joue le rôle du sale con, av JKR c toujours moi!)

**Q: Avez vous lu le tome 6?(spoiler, attention)**

**Harry: **Sucubei l'a en effet lu, et même si quelque part elle s'y attendait que je me retrouve avec Gin cela ne lui pas vraiment plut. D'une part comme tu dis Maddnambda elle fait trop Marie couche toi là, d'après elle. D'un autre côté c'est aussi qu'étant slasheuse elle ne veut pas me voir avec quelqu'un d'autre que Draco, par exemple… (paradoxalement elle aime certaine fic av HP/GW, mais rarement. C stt l'hist qu'elle apprécit. )

**Draco: **Comment ça par exemple!

**Harry:** °ignore° Il se peut que le personnage de Ginny apparaisse, mais ce n'est pas sûr.

**Q: A quoi sert Ron?**

**Draco: **Disons que vous aurez de bonne raison de le haïr encore plus dans cette fic.

**Q: Est ce que Draco se souviendra d'avoir rencontré Harry dans la station service?**

**Harry: **Je ne pense pas, il est trop hautain pour se rappeler du visage du reste des mortels.

**Draco: **En fait, ce passage du chap 1 à son importance, donc les auteurs y reviendront. tu verras bien si je m'en souviens ou pas, pour l'instant non.

**Q: Pouvons nous tuer Weasel? Au moins le torturer?**

**Draco: **Bien sûr, grâce au joie du clavier "magique" les auteurs pourront le ressusciter à volonté. Et faites le souffrir autant que vous voulez! °sourire sadique°

**Q: Qu'est il arrivé à Sucubei?**

**Harry: **Elle a été enlevé par les extraterrestre, puis pas les mangemorts qui voulaient l'embaucher. Plus sérieusement, elle a simplement déménager (fallait voir sur son profil, c expliqué) et elle n'a eut internet que récemment. Cela a été très dur pour elle, en a faillit mourir d'être séparé de son site préféré.

**Q: Pourquoi Harry déteste Draco? Il ne l'a pas traité comme une merde au 1er chap il a été simplement hautain.**

**Harry: **°soupir et chuchote au lecteur° Tout bêtement parce que j'ai été le premier à avoir le coup de foudre pour Blondinet, mais qu'il m'a dédaigné. Blessé dans mon amour propre, je réagis en l'accusant de tout les maux de la terre. Inconsciemment je me venge parce que avant cette histoire d'escorte, il ne m'a pas regardé. Et mon opinion de lui n'est pas très bonne pour le moment.

**Q: Harry va t'il en faire baver à Draco?**

**Draco: **oui.

**Harry: **oui.

**Q: Pourquoi le Bonus n'est il pas pris en compte?**

**Harry: **La belette à encore un rôle à jouer, hélàs.

**Draco: **Depuis quand tu l'appelles Belette? O.o

**Harry: **Parce que j'ai lu la suite.

**Q: Le numéro 1 de la boîtes d'Evil's Boy's est...**

**Draco: **Ron Weasley! Mais c'est expliquez pourquoi dans ce chapitre.

**Harry: **On sait, c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est pourtant vrai.

**Q: Draco croit-il à l'amour?**

**Draco: **Dans cette fic, oui, mais pas pour moi.

**Harry: **Ce n'est parce qu'il ne veut pas tomber amoureux, mais ce n'est pas difficle à deviner pourquoi. De tte façon, il y aura des indices sur le passé de Draco qui n'est pas si "parfait" qu'on peut le croire.

**Q: Harry n'est il pas un "peu" trop féminin?**

**Harry: **Sans doute, mais c'est une question de goût. Les auteurs m'aiment ainsi, et pour cette fic elles ne me voyaient pas autrement. Si vous avez étudiez l'homo-sexualité en Philo (like Sucub') vous saurez qu'un gay est souvent féminin à l'intérieur. Attention cela ne signifie pas que se sont des travesti potentiel, seulement qu'ils sont plus sensible que les autres hommes. Il ne faut pas généraliser, mais souvent un homo comprend mieux une femme qu'un hétéro. C'est véridicte.

**Draco: **Voilà, nous avons répondu aux questions, maintenant bonne lecture °attrape Harry et le met sur son épaule°, j'ai mes prob de pantalons à régler. ° s'en va°

**Harry: **°scandalisé° Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça!

* * *

**Escorte boy**

**chapitre 5: Baisé volé**

Harry était assis à une table de la cafétéria avec Neville prêt d'une fenêtre donnant une vie magnifique sur la ville.

Ils dégustaient des viennoiseries française tout en sirotant un bon chocolat-chaud fort agréable par ce temps froid et humide.

Le garçon à la chevelure ambre avait tout de suite remarqué que son nouvel ami, et protégé semblait de mauvaise humeur. Et c'était un euphémisme.

Il regardait légèrement inquiet le petit brun réduire en charpie son gâteau à la crème et framboise, comme s'il rêvait de massacrer autre chose.

«Asahi, que se passe t'il?»

C'était une règle de s'appeler par leur pseudonyme dans les lieux que possédaient la boîtes. Cela éviter qu'une oreille mal attentionnée apprenne leur véritable identité.

Harry releva ses yeux si vert qui lançaient des éclairs.

Neville haussa les sourcils et se demanda ce qui pouvait transformer le beau, doux et innocent Asahi en une furie avec des pulsions meurtrières.

«Dis moi Chris, as tu entendu parler de Draco Malfoy?» Demanda Harry en crâchant le nom comme si c'était un mot particulièrement dégoûtant.

Christopher Amber, Chris pour les intimes étaient le faux nom que Neville utilisé en tant qu'escorte.

Il avait en effet entendu parler de Draco Malfoy. Qui dans la boîte ne le connaissait pas?

«Draco Lucius Malfoy, l'un de nos meilleurs client? Bien sûr que j'ai entendu parler de lui.»

Il regretta alors d'avoir peut être manqué de tact. On aurait dit qu'un orage avait éclaté au-dessus de la tête du brun, et ses yeux toujours lançant des éclairs avaient pris un éclat vraiment très inquiétant.

«Tu as déjà travaillé pour lui?» Demanda Harry d'une voix dangereusement calme.

«Oh moi non! Je te rassure tout de suite. Je le connais de vue, et par les escortes qui ont travaillé et ce qu'elles m'ont raconté.»

Harry soupira, et but une gorgé de son chocolat. Il se détendit quand le délicieux liquide entra en contact avec son palais.

Légèrement apaisé (il voulait pas se défouler sur ce pauvre Neville), il raconta alors comment il l'avait rencontré à la station d'essence.

Le mépris et la froideur dont avait fait preuve Malfoy qui l'avaient rebuté. Et enfin, la mauvaise surprise de devoir travailler un long mois pour cet énergumène, qui en plus ne l'avait même pas reconnu!

«Un contrat d'exclusivité il voulait! Il a juste vu ma photo, et avait s'en doute entendu dire que j'étais inexpérimenté. Et ce pervers s'est dit, génial un nouveau cul à dépuceler !»

Choquer que son ami parle comme ça, surtout que c'était pas dans la nature du brun, Neville se dit qu'il devait vraiment haïr Malfoy.

«Mais bien sûr, je le lui ai refusé. S'il croit que je vais avoir une relation autre que celle du boulot avec lui, il se fourre le doigt dans l'oeil!» Harry continua à bon moment de se plaindre de "Blondinet", comme il l'appelait, faisant part à Neville de son indignation.

Celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être légèrement amusé et penser que cette histoire était louche.

«Que peux tu me raconter sur lui?» Demanda soudainement Asahi.

«Et bien, avant, son escorte préféré était Josh Nick, tu sais le numéro 1. Bon il en a eu plusieurs autres, mais tous ont finis par coucher avec lui. La phrase qui semble souvent revenir est "il est impossible de dire non à Draco Malfoy." Au lit, il est un gentleman mais après, il peut se comporter comme un rustre. Nous pensions que se serait à Josh à qu'il réclamerait un contrat d'exclusivité. Quoique ça m'étonne pas moi qu'il ait pas voulu de ce type.»

La dernière phrase avait été murmuré, comme dit pour lui même. Tous savait que Josh Nick était connu pour "ses moeurs légères", le fait qu'il couche facilement expliquer sa place de numéro 1. Il avait même tenter de "séduire" Severus, qui l'avait à la satisfaction de Neville, envoyer promener.

Josh leur donnait une mauvaise image, et n'était pas aimé par les autres à cause de son arrogance et mépris pour les autres.

Il avait tendance à oublier qu'il ne pourrait pas être une escorte toute sa vie.

Harry finit son chocolat, et se leva.

Il s'en doutait, maintenant les choses étaient claires.

Draco Malfoy était qu'un fils de riche qui était trop paresseux pour rencontrer quelqu'un de façon classique. Il avait trouver ici une sorte de harem où il pouvait en payant trouver de jolis jeunes hommes et profitant que la plus part soit juste de pauvres garçons perdu, les séduire et les mettre dans son lit.

Mais pas question qu'Harry s'ajoute à sa liste.

Il ne serait pas son jouet!

«Merci Chris. Ce que tu m'as dit n'a fait que m'affirmer que je ne m'étais pas tromper sur son compte. Je dois y aller, j'ai du travail à faire. Je te téléphone.»

Il serra la main de Neville, et enfila son manteau. Il sortit de la cafétéria d'un pas décidé.

Ce n'était qu'un mois! Il survivrait

* * *

Neville le regarda s'éloigné d'un pas rapide.

Il était surpris d'entendre son ami parler ainsi de Malfoy.

Il savait qu'il détestait les fils à papa mais il y avait autre chose cette fois si.

Il avait déjà rencontré le blond une fois. Severus l'avait appelé dans son bureau pour une affaire et Draco était présent.

Il était vrai qu'il était méprisant et insolent mais pas détestable.

Neville se souvenait parfaitement de cette journée.

Malfoy l'avait fixé un instant, il avait tendu la main pour lui caresser la joue et avait dit adorable. Il avait rajouté aussi « Mais je ne chasse pas sur le même terrain qu'un membre de ma famille. »

Severus lui avait dit sèchement de se taire. Encore maintenant, plus d'un an après, il ne comprenait pas la signification de cette phrase.

Il soupira.

Il était vrai que Draco Malfoy était libertin et pourrit gâté. Mais il avait entendu dire qu'il n'avait pas forcément eu une enfance facile. Lucius Malfoy n'était pas connu pour sa douceur et il avait utilisé la méthode dure pour faire de son fils un homme.

Mais il sentait aussi que se n'était pas à lui de apprendre cela à Harry.

Cela ne le regardait pas.

Il laissa alors ses pensées dériver et se renfrogna.

Comme d'habitudes elles ne tournaient qu'autour d'une seule personne. Son regard se fit lointain et triste. Il était pitoyable, ridicule.

Jamais il ne l'aimerait.

Il n'était qu'un gosse stupide qui vendait sa présence aux côtés des grands de l'angleterre. Il n'était pas quelqu'un d'estimable.

Alors qu'il sombrait dans ses pensées mélancoliques Kriss l'appela.

Le patron voulait le voir immédiatement. La gorge du garçon se serra.

Il se leva et suivi le conseiller de Severus.

Leur ascension fut silencieuse.

Kriss était un homme de trente ans environs très stricts et très droits. Il était gentil mais son travaille comptait avant tout et il vouait une admiration sans borne à son patron.

Neville soupira de nouveau.

Plus les étages défilaient plus ses entrailles se contractaient.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au trentième étage et que le petit bruit de l'ascenseur se fit entendre pour signifier qu'ils étaient arrivés, il déglutit difficilement.

Sa gorge était devenue sèche, il tremblait de partout et des sueurs froides coulaient le long de son dos. Il avait peur. Il était terrorisé.

Il suivit tel un automate Kriss qui lui ouvrit la porte.

Severus l'attendait assis à son bureau, les sourcils froncés, l'air préoccupé.

« Laisse-nous Kriss, veux-tu. »

L'homme prit congé, saluant Sev et Neville.

Un lourd silence pris possession de la salle.

Une minute passa sans qu'aucun des deux n'aient esquissé un geste.

Puis Severus souffla.

Il se leva lentement et alla s'adossé à l'une des fenêtres fumé de la pièce.

Neville pouvait voir son visage fermé se refléter dans la vitre.

« Monsieur Heavy m'a appelé. Tu te doute de la raison. »

L'escorte hocha lentement la tête, attendant la suite avec crainte.

« Il m'a apprit qu'il t'avait demandé en mariage et que tu avais refusé. » Il se tourna vers son employé. « C'est vrai ? »

Neville hocha de nouveau la tête incapable de parler.

L'homme soupira.

« As-tu bien réfléchi Neville ? Tu rates une chance incroyable de t'en sortir. Tu ne pourras pas travailler ici toute ta vie. Je sais que tu le sais. Alors pourquoi avoir refusé ? »

« Parce que je ne l'aime pas… Déclara timidement le brun. »

Severus eu un grognement et un geste d'agacement.

« Je ne te parle pas d'amour, je te parle de ton avenir. Après ce que tu as vécu tu crois encore au miracle ? Mais ouvre les yeux Neville, tu es dans le monde réel. Il te laisse encore une semaine pour revenir sur ta décision. Réfléchis bien Neville, c'est important. »

Le jeune homme le fixait perdu. Il sentait les larmes monter, ses yeux le piquer, sa gorge se serrer et son cœur se briser.

« Vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi à ce point ? Arriva-il à articuler tant bien que mal les larmes commençant à couler. »

Severus le regarda avec stupeur.

« Mais pas… »

« Si c'est le cas dîtes-le moi directement. Si je suis un poids lourd alors virez-moi mais ne me forcez pas à réfléchir à un mariage que je n'ose même pas envisager. Je préfèrerais faire la pute que d'accepter ce mariage d'intérêt. Le peu d'estime qu'il me reste, je veux le garder intacte. »

C'était à présent le déluge. Ses joues étaient détrempées, le sel se déposait sur ses lèvres. Cela faisait si mal. « Maintenant que l'affaire est réglée, je vais vous laisser. »

Il se dirigea alors vers la porte, se sentant totalement pathétique.

Une main l'attrapa. Il se retrouva face à un Severus aux traits tirés et aux yeux inquiets.

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Si je l'ai fait d'une quelconque façon je m'en excuse. »

Neville détourna les yeux. ça faisait si mal.

« Lâchez-moi, murmura t-il douloureusement »

Severus obéit. Le garçon coura jusqu'à la sortie comme un fou manquant d'air. Le visage de Severus se fit un peu plus douloureux. Doucement il murmura : « Neville… »

* * *

Harry donnait de violent coup de pinceau sur une toile.

Il avait installé un sorte de drap en plastique sur le sol du salon, pour protéger la moquette. Installé sur un tabouret, habillé d'une blouse blanche, il peignait en marmonnant des propos incohérent où on pouvait entendre "Stupide Blondinet" "fils à papa" "juste un mois".

Il regarda un instant sa toile sur son chevalet d'un air sceptique.

Il y avait des couches de peintures rouges, jaunes, orange tachées de brun et noir. On aurait dit un feu ardent, mais cela ressemblait surtout à de l'art abstrait.

D'habitude ce n'était pas l'art que préférait Harry, mais il était trop énervé pour arriver à quoique se soit d'autre.

Pas du tout satisfait de son travail il soupira. Il n'arrivait vraiment à rien aujourd'hui, mieux valait faire une pause.

Il rangea avec précaution son matériel. Il avait vu Blaise en coup de vent. Celui-ci était en train de "tenir compagnie" à un certain Tom Jedusor. Mais il ne savait pas où, ni ce qu'il faisait.

Ce qui l'inquiétait.

Ce n'était pas le genre de Blaise de garder ce genre de détail pour lui. Au contraire, il en donnait souvent trop.

Harry lavait ses mains pleines de peintures quand la sonnerie de son téléphone de travail retentit. Il courut chercher son portable, après s'être rapidement essuyé les mains sur le vieux jean de Dudley qu'il utilisait encore pour les travaux salissant.

Il regarda le numéro inconnu s'afficher, et eut un mauvais pressentiment. Avec un soupire fataliste il décrocha.

«Allo?»

«Allo Asahi, c'est Draco.»

«Monsieur Malfoy, que voulez vous?»

« Mais toi bien sûr.»

Ne laissant pas le temps Harry de donner une réponse cinglante, il continua.

«Et je t'en pris, appelle moi Draco . On peut aussi se tutoyer. Après tout nous somme amené à nous fréquenter souvent.»

«Je ne pense pas ainsi, monsieur Malfoy.» Décréta Harry sèchement. Il eut très envie de raccrocher en entendant le rire léger et grave de son "client".

«Bien, je suppose que vous n'avez pas appeler juste pour entendre ma voix...» Soupira le brun.

«Et si je prétendais que oui?»

«Je ne vous croirais pas.»

Il y eut un long silence.

«Je vais à une fête ce soir, et votre compagnie est requise.» Commença enfin Draco.

«Quel genre de soirée? Quel vêtements préfériez-vous que je porte.»

«Une soirée mondaine ennuyeuse à mourir que donne madame Chang pour fêter les fiançailles de sa fille avec Lord Diggory. Sinon je vous préférai avec rien sur le dos, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas possible.»

«Vous supposez bien.» Grinça Harry.

«Dans ce cas, le costume trois pièce avec cravate serait le plus approprié. Mais je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous veniez en pantalon en cuir bien moulant et avec un débardeur en résille.»

Harry compta dans sa tête avant de répondre afin de ne pas perdre son calme.

«Très bien.»

«Vous viendrez en cuir?»

«Ne prenez pas vos rêves pour la réalité. A quel heure nous retrouvons-nous?»

«Je peux passer vous chercher chez vous.»

«...»

«Asahi?»

«Me prendrez vous pour un idiot?»

«Je n'oserais pas!»

«Vous viendrez me chercher à l'immeuble de Severus ou nous nous retrouvons chez Madame Chang.»

«Disons la première solution. Je passerais vous prendre à 20 heure, ainsi nous pourrons aller dîner avant d'aller à cette stupide fête. Qui sait, peut être trouverons nous des activités plus agréable à faire...»

«Je ne veux pas dîner avec vous!» Coupa Harry furieux du sous entendu.

«Mais mon coeur, vous n'avez pas le choix. Le contrat que nous avons signé stipule que quand je réclame votre compagnie vous devez vous plier à ma volonté.» Susurra Draco.

Harry l'insulta de toute sorte de nom d'oiseau mentalement.

«Vous avez gagné. Je serais là pour 20 h. Mais n'oubliez pas une chose Malfoy, je ne suis pas là pour vous servir de pute!»

Ne laissant pas le temps à Draco de répondre Harry raccrocha.

Il éteignit le portable pour être sûr d'être tranquille.

Dire que ce samedi soir il avait prévu avec Blaise d'aller au cinéma.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au magnétoscope dont l'horloge indiqué 14 heures.

Il avait du temps devant lui pour relire ses cours, prendre des nouvelle d'Hermione et faire quelques courses.

Il alla se mettre au travail en se disant que Draco se croyait vraiment tout permis. Quel crétin!

* * *

Harry grogna. Il était dans le plus beau et cher restaurant de Londres en compagnie d'un magnifique jeune homme blond qui lui parlait d'égale à égale et lui grognait.

Il fallait aussi dire que le blond venait de glisser son pied tout contre sa jambe pour la cinquantième fois depuis une demi-heure.

Le jeune homme, avec un sourire très crispé, donna un bon coup de pied dans le tibia à Draco. Celui-ci accusa le coup en serrant les dents et se forçant à sourire.

« Tu es doué pour les coups de pieds sous la table, déclara t-il l'air de rien. »

Harry prit son verre de vin, en bu une gorgée avec délectation, appréciant son côté râpeux et fruité.

Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palet et reposa son verre. Il fixa ensuite Draco dans ses yeux et rétorqua :

« J'ai juste repris mes bonnes habitudes pour vous ce soir. »

« J'en suis très flatté. Ton entré te conviens ? »

« Elle est parfaite. Dommage qu'un parasite la pollue, rétorqua méchamment le brun en prenant une bouchée de truffes fourré au caviar et aux homard. »

« Tu as un cafard dans ton assiette ? s'écria faussement scandalisé le blond amusé. »

« Non il se trouve en face de moi. »

« Tu es vraiment adorable. »

« Vous me tendez des perches, j'en profite. » Il s'essuya la bouche à l'aide de sa serviette alors que Draco le fixait amusé, un sourire en coin.

« Et si je t'en tendais une plus dure et d'une taille plus qu'honorable que ferais-tu ? Demanda sensuellement le blond.»

Harry rougit et maugréa quelque chose à propos des fils à papa obsédé qui ne pensait qu'au cul pour pouvoir se soulager.

Draco éclata de rire.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était un beau rire profond et grave. Il n'en détesta le blond que davantage.

« Chacun son tour, Asahi, chacun son tour. »

Harry se renfrogna Draco rit

Le temps passa. Draco parlait de tout et de rien, lançant bien sûr des piques à connotation sexuelle au brun. Mais à part cela, celui-ci devait avouer qu'il était agréable de parler avec lui.

Draco avait une culture étonnante et était très charismatique.

Il avait pu parler art avec lui et même si tout deux avaient des goûts aux totales antipodes le blond avait écouté son point de vu avec intérêt et sans le couper.

S'était très plaisant.

Mais il ne l'avouerait pas sous la torture.

À présent ils étaient en route pour la fête de Madame Chang dans la nouvelle BMW du blond.

Il filait comme l'éclaire se moquant des regards noirs que lui laissaient Harry, disant et les limites de vitesse alors ?

Harry caressa le tableau de bord. Il ne peut s'en empêcher :

« Qu'avez-vous fait de votre Porsche 911 je sais pas quoi ? »

Draco le fixa incrédule avant de reporté son attention sur la route, ayant fait une brève embardée.

« Comment sais-tu que j'avais une Porsche 911 avant celle-ci ? Demanda t-il doucement. »

Harry rougit et détourna la tête, boudant.

« Je suis ravi de voir que tu t'es renseigné sur moi, continua Draco n'en croyant pas un mot. »

Harry se tourna vivement vers lui et se mit à lui crier dessus.

« Ne prenez pas vos rêves pour des réalités, jamais je ne m'intéresserais à vous, jamais. »

Draco éclata de rire.

« Je te cherche et tu fonces. C'est si facile. Et puis, il ne faut jamais dire jamais. »

Et il lui fit un petit clin d'œil sexy. Harry se renfrogna encore.

La maison des Chang était une sorte d'immense maison servant à étaler leur richesse. Rien que les dorures de la façade faisaient mauvais genre.

Asahi grimaça de dégoût alors que Draco fronçait son nez.

Ils sortirent tous deux de la voiture et furent accueilli par des hommes pingouins à l'air pincé. De la même voix que Peter ils déclarèrent : « Monsieur Malfoy, Madame vous attendai avec impatience. »

Le blond grommela entre ses dents. « je n'en doute pas. Elle veut me voir épouser sa fille cadette et finir dans son propre lit. »

Harry le regarda stupéfait.

Le ton que Draco avait utilisé avait été dur et claqua comme un fouet.

Ils montèrent les marche de marbre gris qui menaient jusqu'au péron.

Là-bas une femme fardé d'un maquillage voyant et d'une robe affriolante les accueillit.

« Draco, je n'espérais plus votre arrivé. » Elle le dévora du regard. Il fallait dire qu'il était spécialement sexy dans son costume blanc à chemise noire.

« Vous êtes magnifique ce soir Draco, continua t-elle sur un ton affamé. » Elle lui pris le bras et le conduisit dans la salle de bal ignorant Harry qui fixait son dos avec haine.

Dorothy Chang était la veuve , de son défunt lord Weakgester. Elle était une jeune femme qui avait épousé un vieil homme riche, et avait eu de lui deux filles avant qu'ils ne rendent l'âme (bien que personne n'était dupe, ses deux filles ressemblaient étrangement au jardinier et à son avocat), leur faisant hériter d'un très grosse fortune, ainsi qu'une branche d'hôtels de luxe.

Alors que Dorothy entraînait carrément de force Draco, celui-ci lui fit gentiment bien qu'avec raideur lâcher son bras.

Il attrapa celui d'Harry qui offrit son plus beau sourire à la vieille greluche.

«Je ne crois pas vous avoir présenté mon petit ami, voici Asahi Lust.» Dit Draco en serrant la taille du brun qui se retrouva appuyer contre son torse.

Harry dut se retenir de ne pas lui envoyer un coup de coude. Mais rien que pour voir la tête de la femme, cela valait le coup.

Comme le remarquant enfin, Madame Chang le regardant de haut en bas. Elle le toisa avec mépris, mais Harry loin de se laisser impressionner sourit encore plus.

«Madame Chang, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrez.» Déclara t'il. Il prit la main de la "dame" et la baisa. Il lui fit son sourire séducteur et la vieille roucoula de plaisir.

«Monsieur Lust, vous me flattez. Notre Draco nous avez caché votre existence! Je devrais le rouspéter de garder pour lui un si beau jeune homme bien élevé.»

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire si hypocrite qu'il donna envie de vomir à Harry.

Dorothy les emmena après dans une grande salle qui aurait pu être somptueuse si elle n'était pas décoré avec tant de mauvais goût.

Les murs étaient peints de rayures roses et oranges. De hautes fenêtres donnaient sur un balcon avec vu sur un grand jardin. Le sol était de marbre vert-clair jurant affreusement avec les couleurs des murs. Il y avait sur les côté de grand table qui formait un rectangle sur lesquels fumaient beaucoup mets de toute sortes, et surtout beaucoup de bouteille de champagne du punch et autres sortes d'alcool. Il pendait au plafond un énorme lustre en cristal grossier, et il y avait en décoration au centre de la pièce une fontaine qui faisait toc. Un orchestre jouait de la musique de grand mère et quelque couples dansaient. Mais la plus part des personnes présentes semblaient trop coincé, et restait installé sur les fauteuils de velours de couleur jaune à boire et dire du mal du voisin.

A peine avaient ils fait un pas dans la salle, qu'une jeune femme d'environ 20 ans se précipita sur eux. Où plutôt à l'agacement d'Harry, sur Draco.

Elle avait les cheveux long brun noir libre, et un robe imprimé peau de zèbre à bretelle qui montrait deux énorme globes qu'elle avait pour seins. C'était aussi faux que le rire de sa mère. Car rien qu'en la regardant, Harry avait deviné qu'elle devait être une des filles de Madame Chang.

«Oh, mon Dray chéri! Je n'attendais plus que vous!» Déclara t'elle, en collant sa monstrueuse poitrine sur le blond.

Draco eut un frémissement de dégoût, même s'il garda son masque souriant.

«Loana, ma chérie, laisser notre pauvre Draco chéri respirer !» Ria sa mère.

Harry se retint de demander si elles savaient dire autre chose que chéri, et où était les toilettes pour qu'il aille vomir.

«Il nous a enfin amené son adorable petit ami. Asahi chéri, j'ai plaisir à te présenter à ma fille, Loana Pauliana Chang. Ma fille, voici Asahi Lust.»

La fille le regarda avec curiosité et eut un sourire pervers.

«Monsieur Asahi Lust, quel joli nom vous avez. Et vous le portez si bien. Je me ferais un plaisir de vous faire visiter notre humble demeure, rien que tout les deux.»

Harry sentit la prise de Draco se resserrer contre sa taille.

«J'en serais fort honoré, mademoiselle Chang.»Répondit-il.

«Appelez moi Lolo, comme tout le monde.»

Harry faillit éclater de rire. Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

«Mais quel bonne idée!» Déclara soudainement sa mère.

«Lolo, tu t'occupes de Asahi alors que je tiendrais compagnie à mon Draco chéri!»

«Dorothy.» Commença Draco. Harry sourit amusé se demandant comment il allait les sortir de ce guet à pan. «Nous venons à peine d'arriver, et j'aimerais présenter mon ami aux autres invités.»

Les deux folles parurent déçus, mais Draco arriva à les éloigner sauvegardant leur vertu.

Et Harry se retrouva dans la fausse au loup. Enfin entouré de la bourgeoisie anglaise la plus coincé et austère qui semblait le considérer comme l'agneau de service.

Il fut présenté à toute sorte de gens qui cherchèrent à savoir qui il était, le prenant pour un gigolo et cherchant à le tourner en ridicule.

Mais à chaque fois, tout en restant polit Harry avait toujours une réponse pertinente qui coupait le sifflet à plus d'un.

Draco au début prêt à le défendre, le laissait faire en le regardant avec admiration.

Il tenta plusieurs fois de le traîner à l'écart ou l'entraîner sur la piste de danse mais le joli brun trouvait toujours un moyen de s'esquiver.

Ce qui frustrait à la fois le blond et ne faisait qu'augmenter l'intérêt qu'il lui portait.

Draco avait été étonné que Asahi plus tôt fasse un remarque sur son ancienne voiture.

Cela signifiait qu'il devait l'avoir déjà rencontré, parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas le genre du jeune homme de se renseigner sur quelqu'un, du moins sur ses biens matériels. Et surtout cela expliquait son comportement agressif avec lui depuis le début.

Il avait dut faire quelque chose qui lui avait déplu.

Le problème ce que Draco ne se souvenait pas quoi.

Il ne se rappelait même pas l'avoir rencontré.

Pourtant il n'aurait pas pu oublier une tel beauté.

Il avait beau se creuser la tête, rien ne lui revenait.

Quand Diggory, le fiancé de Cho Chang commença à faire des sous entendus plutôt un peu trop explicite à Asahi, que pour l'énième fois de la journée Dorothy chercha à lui faire visiter sa chambre, il décida qu'il était temps de se retirer.

Surtout que la plus part des invités ivres n'allaient pas tarder à se lancer leur quatre vérités.

Asahi et lui saluèrent leur hôtes et c'est avec soulagement qu'ils sortirent de leur griffe.

Une fois dans la voiture, Draco se tourna vers son "escorte".

«Il presque une heure du matin je te ramène chez toi?»

« De quel droit vous me tutoyez. Ensuite, pour la centième fois, ne prenez pas vos rêve pour la réalité. Ramenez moi à l'immeuble de Severus.»

Le blond soupira. La partie était loin d'être gagné.

«Vos désirs sont des ordres.» Déclara t'il en démarrant.

Le voyage du retour se passa dans un silence confortable.

Harry s'était en effet endormi sur le siège en cuir, doux et moelleux.

Draco roulait doucement afin de ne pas le réveiller et profiter des quelques minutes qui lui restaient avec lui.

Il fut arrivé bien trop tôt à son goût devant l'immeuble de Sev où il se gara.

Il coupa le moteur et regarda les yeux emplis de convoitises le beau jeune homme à ses côtés.

Il admira le visage d'ange d'Asahi. Ses cheveux noirs lâchés l'encadrait comme une auréole ténébreuse, sa peau était blanche comme le lait, ses lèvres rouges et dodues, un nez droit et de long cils dont l'ombre zebraient ses joues parfaitement bombées. Ses yeux suivirent le cou fin qui appelait les baisers, et il admira le torse qu'on devinait finement musclé. Ses bras étaient croisés contre sa poitrine, et Draco saliva au doux renflement de son pantalon au niveau de l'entre jambe. Il admira les cuisses menue qu'il imaginait douce.

Draco aimait se sentir fort, dominant et Asahi d'apparence fragile était tout à fait son genre.

Jamais son coeur n'avait battu avec tant de force pour pour qui que se soit.

Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Asahi.

Elles étaient comme il les avait imaginé. Douce et velouté avec une saveur sucré envoûtante.

Il léchait la lèvre inférieur, quand il sentit soudain le brun se raidir.

Un Asahi réveillé le regardait les yeux rond comme des balles de ping pong.

«Heu...» Fit Draco manquant pour la première fois de sa vie d'éloquence.

La surprise fit rapidement place à la fureur.

Asahi quitta la voiture de Draco, en claquant la portière et laissant le blond avec l'emprunte de sa main sur la joue.

Celui-ci affichait un air stupidement béat.

Asahi serait à lui. Foi de Malfoy.

à suivre...

* * *

Sucubei de retour: Bah, où sont Dray et Ryry? °entend des bruits suspect venant derrière d'une porte° Ah, ok. J'espère que j'ai bien branché ma caméra niark niark... heu bref, passons.

Zoo et moi espérons que ce chapitre vous à plut , et le prochain devrait être updater la semaine prochaine .

Un grand merci pour vos nombreuses review, et n'hésiter pas à en même d'autres lol. ça motive! lol

Bisous des DEUX auteurs, Zoo et Sucubei (svp, don't forget)


	6. Chapter 6

**Zoo** : Voilà le chapitre Six donc ! Euuh je ne vais par faire des RARs à proprement parlé parce que

1° je n'en ai pas le courage.

2° j'ai deux chapitre d'une nouvelle co-écriture à corriger et ça prend du temps.

3° Je ne sais par si vous êtes au courant mais FF a décrété cela … illégale ! Une connerie mais bon ! Le principe du net est de justement avoir un contact avec ses lecteurs ! La liberté d'expression connaissent ? à priori non.

Donc voilà les RG (raccourci honteusement piqué à Umbre77 ! ;p) Et puis vous avez de la chance parce que c'est Zabou qui s'y colle !

**Blaise** : Tu veux que je te frappe ?

**Zoo** : Pas spécialement.

**Blaise** : Alors ne m'appelle plus ainsi ! °montre les cros.°

**Zoo** : °Baille° C'est ça ! à moins que tu veille finir seul et abandonné de tous tu te tais et tu obéit ! Ou sinon… °sourire ultra sadique. Sort le scénario° Je tue qui tu sais ! Je suis sûr que Sucubei ne m'en voudra pas trop !

**Blaise** : °Paniqué à l'idée de perdre son chéri.° C'est bon, c'est bon ! Tu peux m'appeler… Zabou °Grimace éloquente.°

**Zoo** : °Ravie, range le scénario° Parfait ! Alors au boulot Zabou !° S'en va en sifflotant « sans contre façon je suis un garçon… »°

**RG (réponses générales.)**

**Vous avez abusé de Love Story dit donc ! **

**Blaise **: La réponse est non catégorique des deux auteures ! De plus zoo nie toute implication dans le surnom de la sœur de Chang étant donnée que ce n'est pas elle qui l'est trouvé ! (Sucubei : Lâcheuse !)

**Draco _doit_ se rappeler avoir vu Harry ! **

**Blaise **: Vous savez, Malfoy à pas mal de chose à pensé comme vous le verrez dans ce chapitre ci ! Le mec qui lui à servit de l'essence il y a plus d'un mois c'est franchement vague dans sa tête. Mais c'est quand même un fait important. Assez capitale dans l'évolution du couple Harry/Draco Enfin vous verrez bien !

**On ne voit plus Blaise ! il va finir avec quelqu'un ? **

**Blaise **: Il est vrai que j'avait un peu disparu de la circulation. Mais je n'avais aucune raison d'apparaître jusqu'à ce chapitre s'y ! vous allez découvrire, et bien… l'homme qui fait chavirer mon cœur ! (ça fait ridicule là ! Zoooo pourquoi tu m'as dis de dire ça ! Zoo Parce que j'aime quand tu te ridiculise ! ;p)

**Va t-il y avoir une évolution pour les couples Harry/Draco et Neville/Severus ? **

**Blaise **: Comme si j'allais vous le dire ! Il y aura une certaine évolution en effet mais… vous verrez bien de toute manière !

Tom sera t-il aussi con que dans Terre Sauvage ? 

**Blaise **: la réponse est juste en dessous mais je peux déjà vous dire que c'est catégoriquement non. Zoo et Sucubei malgré ce qu'elles en ont fait dans Terre Sauvage aime beaucoup ce personnage. Une image de lui en pagne sera d'ailleurs mit sur leur blog ! °Bavvvveeee°

Allez-vous souvent prendre des références manga ? 

**Blaise **: Elles se sont en effet servi de Love Mode comme base de cette histoire. Mais la ressemblance s'arrête là. Love mode a un club différent de celui d'Escort. Quant à Last Client, Zoo et Sucubei avouent ne pas s'en être inspiré. Quant à le faire souvent… Terre Sauvage était lui aussi issu d'un manga et Noirceur se base sur X. Seulement leurs prochaines fics n'ont aucunes base manga. Elles sont 100 pour 100 Harry Potter.

**Harry va t-il succomber à Draco ?**

**Blaise **: Comment savoir ? il est évident qu'Harry le trouve beau ! Mais de là à succomber… Et puis il lui en veux trop pour le moment. Vous le saurez en lisant la suite de l'histoire !

**Une fin non sadique ?**

Blaise : Vous en avez de la chance ! c'est la cas cette fois si ! ça n'arrivera pas souvent !

**Les auteurs ?**

**Blaise : **Elles sont **DEUX **! Elles ont même changé de pseudo pour que cela rentre. Sucubei et Zoomalfoy écrivent toutes deux cette histoire ! Elles en ont marre de le dire ! Lisez les note please ! c'est vraiment soulant pour elles !

**Merci à vous tous! jamais elles ne s'étaient attendue à tant de reviews! pour cette histoire! merci!**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 6 :**

Blaise était stressé et ça l'énervait.

Il n'avait aucune raison d'être stressé, aucune. Tom Voldemort était un homme de trent-quatre ans aimable et gentil et il n'était pas moche. Il avait au contraire un charme fou.

Ses cheveux étaient longs et noirs nuit, sa peau était pratiquement aussi pâle que celle d'Harry et il avait des yeux étonnant. Ils étaient marron mais d'une façon si étrange qu'on les aurait dis bordeaux. Ils étaient perçants et profonds. On s'y perdait comme on se perdait dans les enfers.

Et il avait ce petit air espiègle dont il ne se débarrassait jamais. Il était classe, chic, aimait parler musique, cinéma, littérature…

Blaise l'estimait beaucoup.

C'était le seul qu'il estimait en fait.

Enfin tout cela c'était avant.

Avant…

Avant ces paroles ridicules et mensongères.

Avant…

Il avait honte de lui mais lui en voulait aussi. De lui faire ressentir tout cela, de lui faire si mal.

Le jeune homme soupira et alla s'installer à la terrasse du café Cœur de Serpent, en hommage au Roi cœur de lion.

C'était leur point de rencontre habituel.

Tom aimait ce café pour leur chocolat chaux. Il adorait le chocolat chaud.

Alors que Blaise plongeait dans ses pensées, une main fine aux longs doigts blancs, se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta.

Derrière lui se tenait un homme de grande taille, son habituel sourire espiègle s'étendant sur ses lèvres fines et roses.

« Je t'ai fais peur Juan. »

« Je n'ai pas peur, répliqua doucement Blaise, le cœur tremblant. »

Tom haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de s'assoire à côté de son escorte.

« Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? Cela remonte quand même à un mois. Le temps passe trop vite. »

La gorge de Blaise se serra alors qu'il se demandait comment il faisait pour faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Bien. Très bien. Je co-habites avec un ami auquel je tiens beaucoup et c'est très agréable, essaya t-il de répondre, l'air de rien. »

Il ne vit pas le regard jaloux que lui lança Tom.

Il y eut un temps de silence puis un serveur vient prendre leur commande. Alors que Tom s'en occupait Juan en profita pour l'admiré.

Il était si beau dans son long manteau noir en feutre, son écharpe blanche négligemment attachée à son cou et ses cheveux noués en un catogan lâche, laissant des mèches de cheveux s'éparpiller sur ses épaules.

Il pouvait aussi deviner son pantalon de cuir noir dont il voyait une partie, l'homme ayant les jambes croisées à la garçonne.

« J'espère que ce que tu vois te plais, déclara une voix amusée. »

Blaise rougit au quart de tour et détourna les yeux.

« Tu aurais pu me le dire, grogna t-il gêné. »

« De quoi, demanda sadiquement l'homme. »

L'Italien étouffa un juron.

« Que tu avais vu que… »

« Que tu me matais ? Continua avec toujours autant de sadisme l'autre »

Blaise pris la teinte d'un bon bordeaux à la robe foncé. Il grogna pour approuver.

« Pas question que je me prive de ta réaction, déclara alors calmement Tom. »

Blaise n'en grogna que plus.

« Tu es mignon quand tu grognes, on dirait un lionceau. »

Blaise rugit carrément et Tom éclata de rire.

« Tu es vraiment trop mignon Juan. »

Blaise détourna un peu plus le regard, le visage triste.

« Quel est le programme de l'après midi ? »

Tom sirota un moment son chocolat, qu'on venait de lui apporter puis répondit :

« Shopping. J'ai envi de me promener dans Londres avec toi. » Blaise hocha la tête.

Il allait être minuit. Il sortait du restaurant chic ou Tom l'avait invité.

Ils avaient passé une après-midi agréable pendant laquelle Blaise était redevenu lui-même. Gai, rusé et souriant. C'était comme ça que Tom l'aimait.

Ils s'étaient promené le long de la tamise, parlant de tout et de rien.

Pour un peu Blaise aurait oublié qu'il était payé pour lui tenir compagnie. Mais il ne s'en souvenait que trop bien et cela laissait un goût âpre et amer dans sa bouche et dans son cœur.

Le dîner avait été bon et convivial. Tom, malgré son air espiègle était un vrai filou qui aimait faire tomber ses interlocuteurs dans ses pièges. Mais Blaise étant de la même espèce ne se laissait prendre que très rarement.

Il était né une sorte d'intimité entre eux. Elle était encore plus forte avant…

En pensant à ceci Blaise se renfrogna.

Tom le reconduisait à pied jusqu'aux locaux du Evil's Boy's club, tel un gentleman.

Alors qu'un silence paisible entre eux régnait, il le brisa.

« Je le pensais, tu sais, ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois. J'étais sérieux. » Le ton de sa voix était doux et calme.

Blaise se tendit.

« Je ne veux pas reparler de cela. »

« Mais il le faudra pourtant. Je te réserverais tant que tu ne m'auras pas écouté, tant que tu ne m'auras pas compris. »

« TAIS-TOI ! Hurla le jeune homme. Tais-toi. Ce ne sont que des mensonges, tout n'est que mensonge. C'était une erreur c'est tout. C'est le passé maintenant. Il ne faut pas revenir sur le passé. »

Tom secoua sa tête, désabusé.

« Tu ne comprends rien hein ! Ou tu ne veux pas comprendre. C'est l'un des deux. J'opte personnellement pour la deuxième proposition. Qu'est ce qu'il te fait peur ? »

« C'est toi qui ne veux pas comprendre. Tu es toujours si simple pour toi mais ça ne l'ai pas pour moi. Je veux que tu me laisse tranquille avec ceci. »

Tom le pris violemment dans ses bras.

« Non je ne te laisserais pas tranquille et si tu ne veux pas écouter, je te le ferais comprendre par la force. »

Et il pris ses lèvres dans un baiser violemment et appuyé. Il n'y avait aucune douceur, rien.

Blaise essaya de se dégagé. Il y arriva après quelques minutes.

Il était haletant et sonné.

Il gifla violemment l'homme avant de s'enfuir sans un regard, une parole ou un autre geste.

Tom le regarda partir, se tenant la joue.

« Je t'aime imbécile. »

* * *

Harry était furieux.

Il s'assoupissait deux minutes et voilà que ce pervers de fichu Blondinet en profitait pour lui sauter dessus. Il fallait dire, quel idée aussi de s'endormir à la proximité d'un tel individu!

Il songea un instant que les lèvres de Draco avaient été brûlante et intoxicante.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées parasite simplement dû à un taux d'hormone trop élevé du fait qu'il n'avait encore que 19 ans.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec Blondinet.

Il ne le trouvait pas sexy du tout. En aucun cas attirant ! Non il ne ressemblait pas à un demi-dieu. Il était très moche ! Voilà ! Bon, d'accord ce n'était pas exactement la vérité. Mais le fait était que Draco Malfoy n'était qu'un rustre plein d'oseille qui se croyait tout permis. Et cela était un véritable tue l'amour pour Harry.

Il arriva dans son appartement et entra le plus silencieusement possible.

Il fut alors surpris de voir la lumière allumé dans le salon. Blaise devait l'avoir attendu.

Il mit son manteau sur un cintre puis dans le placard et retira ses chaussures. Il enfila rapidement ses chaussons et entra dans le grand salon, ou son ami regardait la chaîne musicale affalée sur le canapé. Il se retourna et sourit en voyant Harry.

« Hey. » Dit-il d'un ton enjoué mais qui ne trompa le brun. Il voyait bien que Blaise avait les yeux rougis comme s'il venait de pleurer. Et Harry avait appris à savoir différencier les vrai et faux sourire de son ami, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

Le problème avec Blaise était quand il allait mal il gardait tout pour lui, et si on tentait de lui retirer les verres du nez il se braquait.

La seul chose que pouvait faire Harry était être présent, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait se confier quand il voulait.

Alors Harry s'installa à côté de lui, il s'étira en baillant et se laissa tomber sur Blaise qui passa un bras par-dessus son épaule pour le coller contre lui. Il embrassa le front d'Harry avant de prendre la télécommande et d'éteindre la télévision.

« Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec le sexy Malfoy? »

Harry poussa un couinement indigné.

« Il n'est pas sexy! »

« Mais oui, et moi je suis hétéro. »

« C'est Pavarti qui va être contente quand je lui annoncerais. »

« Tu n'oserais pas ? »

« Si, si tu continus à m'embêter. »

« Traître ! »

Harry lui tira la langue.

« Prend garde Potter à ne pas attiser encore plus mon courroux! Des excuses tout de suite ou tu goûteras à ma colère ! »

« Même pas peur Zabou! »

Blaise sursauta à ce surnom qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Il retourna Harry sur le canapé s'assit sur ses hanches alors que le petit brun se débattait et entrepris de le chatouiller à mort. Harry tentait tant bien que mal de repousser Blaise, gigotant dans tous les sens. Mais rien n'à faire, il était trop fort pour lui et il riait à s'en étouffer.

« Tu te rends ? » Demanda au bout de quelques instant Blaise.

Harry souffla et inclina plusieurs fois la tête. Avec un sourire victorieux "Zabou" laissa sa victime se réinstaller sur le canapé et le recala contre lui.

« Vas-y, dis moi qu'à fais le méchant blondinet à mon pauvre petit frère. »

Harry raconta alors sa soirée d'un ton scandalisé, narrant toutes les illusions sexuelles de Draco, ses tentatives répétitives de rapprochement, une description détaillé de Madame Chang, ses filles et sa fête...

Et surtout ! Crime abominable le bisou sur la bouche fait contre sa volonté puisqu'il dormait.

Tout dans son histoire Harry ne remarqua qu'à la fin que le corps de Blaise était secoué de tremblement. Il leva la tête pour voir son soit disant meilleur ami secouait d'un rire silencieux.

Parfaitement indigné, Harry attrapa un des coussins du canapé et frappa avec la tête de Blaise qui éclata d'un rire qui résonna dans la pièce. Il se plia en deux et continua de rire un long moment. Harry crut même un instant qu'il allait en mourir.

Mais Blaise se calma, quoiqu'il ait un tic nerveux qui tirait ses lèvres vers le haut.

« Tu es tellement innocent Harry! »

Le dit Harry tourna la tête et bouda. Blaise l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Merci, grâce à toi je vais mieux. »

Harry fixa ses yeux sur lui.

« Blaise, s'il y a quelque chose dont tu veux parler, tu sais que je suis là. » Déclara t'il en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Je ne veux pas te déranger avec mes problèmes. » Répondit Blaise en détournant le regard.

Harry attrapa son menton et l'obligea à se tourner vers lui, plongeant ses jades si pénétrantes dans ses yeux.

« Avec tout ce que tu as fait pour moi je ne devrais pas m'intéresser à tes problèmes? Blaise tu m'as carrément sauvé la vie! Si tu as besoin de moi, je serais là. Je ne te force pas à tout me dire maintenant, mais si tu veux parler, je t'écouterais. Quoiqu'il arrive tu auras mon soutient. »

Blaise sourit. Lui non plus n'était pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un veuille l'aider. Lui et Harry se ressemblaient sur bien des points. A la fois ce besoin des autres dut à un manque affectif, et cette peur de s'attacher. Ils se comprenaient et s'offraient toute l'affection dont ils avaient besoin.

Ils s'étaient comme une famille même si non lié par le sang.

Il entoura Harry de ses bras et posa sa tête sur ses épaules.

« Je te raconterais, mais pas ce soir. J'aimerais juste aller dormir. On dort ensemble ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Je vais dans ma chambre mettre mon pyjama et je te rejoins. »

Il se levèrent et allèrent chacun dans leur chambre respective.

Harry toqua plus tard à la porte de Blaise qui l'invita à entrer. Il portait un pyjama en soie rouge et avait emmené avec lui son oreiller. (ndZ : on dirait un gosse qui va timidement dans le lit ses parents parce qu'il a fait un cauchemar. O.o)

Blaise, qui était déjà dans son lit, lui fit signe de venir.

Après avoir légèrement laisser la porte ouverte, Harry monta sur le lit et se faufila sous la couette. Il donna des coups de poings à son oreiller et cala sa tête en l'entourant de ses bras.

« Demain c'est dimanche, on fait grasse mat' ? » Demanda Blaise.

« De toute façon je ne sais pas à quelle heure je me réveillerais. Blondinet m'a épuisé. »

Blaise haussa un sourcil.

« Tu ne m'aurais pas tout dit? »

« Oh, la ferme Zabou. Éteins et dort .»

Gloussant, Blaise éteignit la lumière.

Appréciant la chaleur de l'autre ils ne mirent pas une minute à s'endormir.

* * *

Draco c'était réveillé de bonne heure. Ça l'énervait parce que cela lui prouvait qu'inconsciemment il suivit toujours les ordres que lui donnait son père quand il était enfant.

C'était très frustrant pour un adulte de vingt-quatre ans.

Mais il décida de le tourner à son avantage.

Puisqu'il était réveillé autant mettre en œuvre dès à présent l'idée qui lui était venu en tête hier soir, en regardant le brun fuir.

Il avait été tenté de le suivre mais il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, surtout après le baisé volé. Mais Maupassant lui-même ne disait-il pas : « Un baiser légal ne vaut jamais un baiser volé. »

Cette citation l'énerva un peu plus car c'était son père qui l'avait obligé à parfaire son éducation en lisant des livres de littératures étrangères.

Il savait bien entendu parlé le Français, l'Espagnol, L'allemand, Le russe, le chinois le japonais et tant d'autres langues qu'il ne les comptait plus.

Pour en venir à son idée il avait décidé de demandé à Richard, son propre domestique, de se renseigner sur le brun.

Richard était un ancien garde du corps de son père et il n'y avait pas plus discret que lui. De plus il avait sa confiance absolue.

C'était donc pour cela que Draco courait dans les couloirs de la Villa Malfoy, cherchant Richard.

Il le trouva occupé à arroser les plantes.

C'était assez effrayant pour Draco de voir l'homme qui le protégeait quand il était gosse à l'aide de mitraillettes et de grenades avec un petit arrosoir rose pastelle, un petit tablier vert bouteille et de petite lorgnons ronds.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se faire à cette image.

Quand son esprit l'eu à peu près accepté il remarqua que Richard attendait qu'il parle.

« Monsieur désir quelque chose. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Richard avait été son premier ami, son père. Il était bien plus proche de lui que de Lucius et le respectait bien plus. Il avait toujours été là pour lui alors que son père était un tirant courant d'air.

« Richard, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai vingt-quatre ans que tu dois m'appeler Monsieur Malfoy. Draco suffira largement. »

L'homme lui sourit.

« Que voulez-vous alors Draco ? »

Il avait essayé maintes et maintes fois de faire perdre à l'homme cette fâcheuse habitude qu'il avait de le vouvoyer mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Pour l'ancien garde du corps il était impensable de tutoyer son maître.

« Je voudrais que tu enquête discrètement sur l'escorte surnommé Asahi Lust. Je te donnerais une photo pour que tu puisses le reconnaître facilement. Je voudrais savoir son identité, son adresse, les études qu'il pratique ainsi que sa vie passée. Ne néglige aucuns détails, qu'il te semble anodin ou pas. »

« Tous détails à son importance Draco. Ai-je un délai ? »

« Il me semble qu'une semaine tu suffiras. »

« Parfait. »

L'homme prit alors congé pour commencer à ce préparer à sa mission.

« Richard, ne fais pas d'absurdité. C'est une mission facile mais je te connais, tu cherche toujours à en faire trop. »

L'homme lui sourit.

Draco, mélancolique se demanda un instant pourquoi cet homme là n'était pas son véritable père.

Il secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

Il regarda sa montre à monture d'argent et avisa qu'il était déjà dix heures et demi-passée. Or il avait rendez-vous avec son oncle. Celui-ci voulait lui parler de quelque chose d'important.

Il soupira.

Pour que Severus, le demi-frère de sa mère se confit à lui, il fallait que cela soit réellement important.

Il saisit ses clés de voitures qui traînaient sur une table, parti pendre son blouson de cuir puis alla enfourcher sa moto.

Il avait envie de sentir l'air s'infiltré dans ses vêtements, fouettant ses cheveux. Il avait envie de se sentir vivant.

Alors qu'il sortait, descendant le perron il croisa sa mère.

La digne Narcissa Malfoy était allé faire son habituelle tour dans la serre.

Draco déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Bonjours mère. »

« Bonjour mon fils. »

Elle le vit enfiler ses gants de cuir souple.

« Tu ne vas pas encore monter cet engin, sans casque qui plus est. Ton père te l'a formellement interdit. »

Le jeune homme eu un rictus de dédain.

« Je suis majeur mère. De plus vous-même m'avez interdit de voir mon oncle, cela ne m'empêche d'aller lui rendre visite en cet instant même. »

La blonde eut un mouvement de recule.

« Je t'interdis formellement de voir cet individu. Il est de la pire espèce. »

« À bon ? Et pourquoi cela ? Parce que c'est le bâtard qu'à fait votre père avec la propre femme de chambre de votre mère et qu'il a eu l'audace de le reconnaître ou tout simplement parce qu'il est gay ? »

Il avait craché ses mots avec la plus grande répulsion.

« Cela n'empêche pas le fait qu'il est mon oncle, votre demi frère et que j'ai plus d'estime pour lui que pour me deux parents réunis, sur ce bon vent »

Et il s'éloigna à grands pas, ne prêtant aucune attention aux cris que sa mère poussait pour le retenir.

« Sale truie, grogna t-il entre ses dents. »

Enfin il arriva au garage. Il en ouvrit violemment la porte.

Elle était là sa Ducati sport. Elle était belle, fine et lourde.

Il passa sa main gantée sur son guidon.

Une vraie merveille.

Sa couleur verte étincelait, comme les yeux Asahi.

Il monta dessus habilement, glissa ses pieds chaussés de cuir, eux aussi, dans les étriers, enleva la béquille d'un geste adroit, serra les mains sur guidon, respira un bon coup et démarra.

Il aimait son ronronnement, mais il préférait la faire rugir.

Il accéléra petit à petit dans l'allé qui le mènerait jusqu'au portail.

Il savait que celui-ci était ouvert.

La règle des domestiques était : « Savoir avant eux ce qu'ils font faire. »

Et il avait raison. En ligne droite il apercevait les portes en fer forgé grandes ouvertes. Il poussa alors un peu plus sa moto.

Il voulait voler, il voulait être libre.

Enfin il les passa, ces portes étouffantes.

Libre, enfin libre.

Peu importe le temps que durerait cette liberté momentané, seul le moment présent comptait.

Et là, il volait.

* * *

Il arriva rapidement au siège du Evil's Boy's.

Il confia sa moto au gardien, monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur qui allait fermer ses portes.

Il retira ses gants, ne se souciant pas des regards qui se posait sur lui. Il avait l'habitude d'être la bête de foire, cela avait toujours été ainsi.

Il attendit patiemment que l'élévateur arrive au dernier étage. Il se dirigea en flânant vers le bureau de Severus.

Il ouvrit sans frapper.

Son oncle était entrain de remplire des papiers.

« Frapper à une porte tu connais ? Grogna l'Homme alors que Draco s'affalait dans un fauteuil.

« C'est vrai que tu aurais pu être en train de te caresser en gémissant « Nevilllleeeee »

Snape rougit et détourna la tête en grommelant.

« C'est à propos de lui que je voulais te parler. »

Et il se mit à raconter à son neuve ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Draco l'écouta sans rien dire. Quand il eut fini, il demanda « tu en pense quoi ? »

Draco se leva lentement, se plaça devant le bureau de Snape, claqua ses deux mains sur la paroi lisse et froide de celui-ci puis fixa son regard de glace dans celui de braise de son oncle.

« Tu es débile ou quoi ? Tu l'aime nan ce mec, alors pourquoi vas-tu l'engueuler pour un mariage d'argent. Tu es complètement maso ? Et ne me sors surtout pas ta rengaine habituelle. Tu te déclares, il démissionne et comme ça tu ne sors pas avec ton employé. Et oui, lui aussi t'aime, sinon il n'aurait pas pleuré ! Alors tu bouge ton cul et tu te démerde ! »

Le blond se laisse retombé dans le fauteuil. Il était épuisé. Severus le fixait incrédule.

« Toi tu es très énervé. »

« Confrontation avec ma très cher mère, grogna le blond. »

« Narcissa est dure. »

« C'est une pute qui ne pense qu'à la renommé de son nom de famille ! »

« Elle a été élevée comme ça. »

« J'ai été élevé comme ça et je n'y crois pas, s'écria Draco avec rage. »

« Et bien j'y ai largement contribué. C'est pour ça qu'elle me haït. »

« Elle est conne. »

« C'est une Black »

Ils se fixèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Richard tapota le tableau de bord de sa voiture noir passe partout.

Il soupira pour l'énième fois de l'après-midi.

Cela faisait plus de 4 heures qu'il poirautait à quelques mètres de l'école attendant qu'un certain jeune homme sorte.

Il se massa les temps et gratta sa barbe naissante.

Tout cela lui rappelait d'anciens souvenirs et il était bien trop vieux pour ce genre d'activité à présent.

Il n'était plus tout jeune comme le montrait ses cheveux coupés court brun foncé aujourd'hui grisonnant, ses muscles abdominaux légèrement relâchés et les rides qui attaquaient son visage.

Richard était homme plus ordinaire que beau, mais qui possédait beaucoup de charme avec ses grands sourires et sa voix grave apaisante.

Il connaissait Draco Malfoy depuis que le gosse était né. Il avait l'impression que cela remontait à hier qu'on lui donna pour tâche de protéger se bébé braillard sans un poil sur le cailloux.

Il sourit tendrement en se souvenant quel gamin charmant et marrant il était.

Mais son sourire disparu en songeant à Lucius Malfoy et son épouse et comment ils avaient fait du mal à ce pauvre enfant, gâchant sa jeunesse.

Ils avaient transformé tout en compétition.

Draco devait être numéro 1 en tout s'il voulait être digne de leur fils.

Le pire était la façon dont ils l'exhibaient comme un chien savant.

Petit à petit pour se protéger, Draco avait mis un masque de mépris et d'arrogance cachant le garçon tendre et prévenant qu'il était vraiment.

Il avait grandi dans un nid de vipères et s'était habitué aux sourires hypocrites et faux-semblants.

Très peu de gens dans sa vie lui avaient parlé avec honnêteté et impulsivement.

Tout était toujours calculé, réfléchis avec une idée derrière la tête.

C'était en grande partie pour cela qu'il préférait louer les "escortes" de son oncle.

Draco ne croyait pas pouvoir rencontrer quelqu'un qui l'aimerait pour autre chose que son argent et physique.

Avec les garçons de D'evil's boy's, au moins, il savait à quoi s'en tenir.

Voilà pourquoi Richard se demandait les raisons que tout d'un coup son maître voulait qu'il "enquête" sur cet Asahi Lust.

Après quelques jours de filatures, de dossier photocopié illégalement dans la préfecture, il savait à peu prêt tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Lust, alias Harry James Potter.

Il attrapa un gobelet et le porta sur ses lèvres.

A ce moment, sortit le brun tant attendu et de surprise Richard renversa son gobelet rempli de café chaud sur ses genoux.

Il grogna de douleur et sortit un mouchoir pour éponger le liquide tout en murmurant des insanités.

Il releva la tête juste le temps pour voir Potter tout en discutant avec son colocataire, Blaise Zabini, montait dans le bus.

Il tourna ses clés dans le contact, et s'empêchant de démarrer en trombe, parti sur la route.

Il dut alors freiner de toute urgence évitant de justesse une (fausse) blonde.

Richard écarquilla les yeux.

C'était un véritable monstre.

Elle le darda de son regard furieux où elle devait avoir mis un paquet de bétons sur ses paupières. Elle avait aussi exagéré avec l'auto bronzant. La créature en mini jupe peau de vache (non ce n'est pas un jeu de mot) l'insulta de tous les noms avant enfin de finir de traverser la route.

Secouant la tête comme pour chasser un mauvais rêve, Richard réussit à rattraper le bus où était monté Potter.

Au bout de deux arrêts les deux jeunes hommes descendirent.

Bras dessus, bras dessous discutant avec animation il se dirigèrent vers une belle bâtisse blanche et le plus petit des deux tapa le code près d'une grande porte en fer.

Ils entrèrent ensuite et fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Richard alla se garer plus loin.

Il sortit un carnet et nota l'heure à laquelle Potter était rentrée. Voilà, il avait à présent son emploi du temps, connaissait ses habitudes et même ses amis.

Son travail était enfin terminé, mais cela n'avait pas été trop dur. Même si ce gamin était de son avis très intéressant et valait d'être connu.

Mais Draco Malfoy avait toujours eu bon goût.

À suivre…

* * *

Salut, Salut ! C'est Zoo :D Oui, oui, je suis revenue ! **La preuve, j'ai refait la bio et j'ai ouvert un blog avec des fans Arts de Sucubei concernant Terre sauvage ! Jetez-vous dessus et laissez-lui un message, ça lui fera plaisir ! Elle est très douée ! L'adresse : http / zooetsucubei. skyblog. com (sans espace évidemment !)**

Voilà un chapitre de plus ! On en sait plus sur Balise et Draco mais nous avons aussi des indications sur notre Sevy National ! Vous en avez de la chance ! (heureusement que j'ai relut ce chapitre moi )

Au prochain chapitre (cour le relire) : Alors ! beaucoup de chose ! Une rencontre Ron/Harry., Une rencontre Sev/Nev et un Lime ! Mouahhha je ne vous dis pas de qui et qui !

À la semaine prochaine ! (peut être !)

Zabou à tous ! (Blaise : Grrrrrr !)

Un commentaire ? Please ! éè C' est notre paye ! Notre drogue ! pitiééééééé ! çç Merci :D

Sucubei&Zoo !


	7. Chapter 7

**_Euhh Zoo occupé, Zoo prépare Os et Zoo risque de se faire tuer ! Alors zoo confie le chapitre à Bady qui va le poster pour elle et elle va retourner à l'écriture !_**

**_Mais avant elle vous remercie chaleureusement pour vos mots !_**

**_Bisous !_**

**Note de Bady**: Pour éviter la mort prématurée d'un auteur que j'aime beaucoup, je prends donc le soin de poster ce chapitre, en vous signalant aimablement que puisque je le poste, c'est que je l'ai lu avant, niark !

Et non je n'ai aucun remords... lol !

Très bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Harry sortit du bureau de Sev avec un regard agacé.

Son patron l'avait venir pour lui demander un compte rendu de la soirée. Heureux de dénoncer Malfoy et tous ses gestes déplacés, il avait espéré que cela annihilerait leur contrat.

Mais loin de s'en choquer, Severus avait eut l'air très amusé.

Il ordonna même à Harry d'être plus aimable avec son client. De ne pas oublier que "le client était roi".

Aussi, il boudait, déçu de ne pas s'être débarrassé de son nouveau pot de colle attitré.

Il monta dans l'ascenseur et celui allait se refermer quand une main bloqua les portes.

Un jeune homme roux, entra dans la machine un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Harry fut surpris pour sa tenue pas très orthodoxe en hiver et pour la journée.

En effet il portait un pantalon en matière brillance imprimé serpent bleu et noir qui collait à son corps comme un sparadrap et des bottes de motard. Il avait un t-shirt marin avec des rayures bleu signé Jean Paul Gautier au-dessus d'un pull en lin de couleur mauve. Il portait par dessus tout ça une mini doudoune noire qui lui arrivait au milieu de la taille. Il avait des lunettes de soleil aux verres bleus et mâchait un chewing-gum en montrant bien ses amygdales.

« Salut Asahi. » Dit-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« On se connaît ? »

Le sourire disparut pour faire un instant place à un visage déformé par la colère. Mais très vite fit place à un visage amusé et souriant qu'Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

« Je suis Josh Nick. » Déclara le rouquin amusé.

« Aaah oui. Excusez moi, j'ai eu une dure journée. » Dit Harry timidement.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Mentit Ron.

Il pensait en fait que Lust devrait changer de lunettes. Comment ne pouvait-il ne pas savoir QUI il était ! Ce n'était pas comme si on ne le remarquait pas (ndS: vu ces fringues, c sûr qu'on le loupe pas --').

« Cela faisait un moment que je voulais te parler. » Déclara Josh tandis que l'ascenseur descendait.

Harry le regarda surpris.

« Ah bon? Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, tout le monde parle de toi Asahi. Notre petit nouveau qui en moins ne mérite vraiment pas cette place de numéro 2. »

« Je n'ai rien fait pour » Souffla agacé Harry.

Puis il se souvint de quelque chose.

« Heu... Nick »

« Appelle moi Josh, je viens de te dire que nous les escortes formions un famille ! »

« Pardon. Et bien Josh, tu as longtemps travaillé pour Draco Malfoy, n'est ce pas ? »

Ron eut un sourire mauvais intérieurement. Il n'attendait que cela.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Bien ça va peut être te paraître curieux mais j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu sais sur lui. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre, en songeant que c'était sans doute déplacé quand il vit la douleur s'inscrire sur le visage de Josh.

« Enfin, si tu ne veux pas en m'en parler je comprendrais ! » Dit-il très vite.

Ron inspira un bon coup et secoua la tête.

« Non, ça va. Et bien allons boire un verre. Je connais un café sympa non loin d'ici où on pourra parler sortant de l'ascenseur et l'immeuble. »

Josh emmena Harry dans un café au coin d'une rue, un peu plus loin. Ils allèrent s'installer à une table au fond de la salle pour être tranquille.

Après avoir commandé leurs boissons, Ron se délecta du regard empli de curiosité sa némésis.

Il le regarda attentivement et fût dégoûté de ne lui trouvait aucun défaut.

Des cheveux noirs aux beaux reflets vert foncé faisant ressortir les émeraudes qui lui servaient d'yeux. Un visage aux traits fin harmonieux et doux dont la perfection lui donnait envie de vomir. Même s'il était petit, il avait un corps élancé et finement musclé.

Cela lui donna plus envie de détruire cette jolie petite chose.

« Je ne sais par où commencer. » Soupira Ron.

« Peut être se serait plus faciles avec nos vrai nom. Après tout, nous sommes entre nous. Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley mais mes amis m'appellent Ron. »

Il tendit la main à Asahi qui la serra.

« Je suis Harry Potter, enchanté de te rencontrer Ron. » plaisanta le brun.

Le rouquin sourit et but une gorgée de son coca. Il sortit une cigarette de son manteau et l'alluma. Il tira une bouffé et remarqua qu'Harry grimaçait.

« Un problème ? »

« Je n'aime pas trop la fumée de cigarette. »

« Tu veux que je l'éteigne ? »

« Oui, normalement c'est interdit de fumer dans les lieux publics. »

Ron se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il écrasa sa cigarette et soupira.

« Qu'as-tu pensé de Draco Malfoy ? » demanda Ron.

« Et bien, dès que je l'ai rencontré j'ai été surpris par tant d'arrogance, de mépris affiché ouvertement venant d'un jeune homme à l'aspect angélique. » Déclara Harry.

Ron ricana dans sa tête. Ça allait être facile.

« Alors je constate qu'il n'a pas changé. » Dit-il d'un ton chagriné.

« Tu le connais bien ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Hélas oui. Je l'avoue, j'ai été amoureux de lui. J'hésite à en parler car je ne tiens pas que mon histoire s'ébruite et aille jusqu'aux oreilles de Sev. »

« Je te promets que tout ce que tu diras, je le garderais pour moi. » Décréta le brun en le regardant avec sérieux.

Ron lui fit un sourire mélancolique.

« Voici mon histoire. Ma famille était très riche. Mon père avait plusieurs firmes qui marchaient plutôt bien et pendant 18 ans j'ai vécu une vie facile avec une famille aimante. C'est beaux jours prirent fin à l'arrivée de Lucius Malfoy. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Il est de la famille de Draco ? » (ndZ : Il l'appelle Draco maintenant ? ¬¬)

« C'est son père. »

Le brun inclina la tête et l'invita à poursuivre.

« Par je ne sais quels moyens illégaux, Lucius Malfoy embobina mon père et lui fit faire faillite. Du jour au lendemain, ma famille et moi passons d'une grande maison à la rue. Je n'ai eu d'autres choix pour aider à ma famille qu'à devenir une escorte. »

Harry pinça ses lèvres. Il était furieux pour Ron. Cela avait dû être terrible.

« Oh, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de parfait Harry. Je ne détestais pas mon nouvel emploi, et je l'avoue quand les clients me plaisaient, je n'avais aucun problème à dormir avec eux. C'est alors que Draco Malfoy fit appel à moi. »

« Quel manque de convenance! Avec ce que son propre père à fais à ta famille. » S'écria indigné Harry. (ndZ : Mon dieux qu'il est naïf !)

« J'étais tout aussi en colère que toi. Mais Draco sait y faire pour séduire et embobiner son monde. J'ai cru qu'il voulait aider ma famille, qu'il n'était pas comme son père... qu'il m'aimait. Il m'avait promis le mariage, de me sortir de là. Et comme tu vois, tout cela n'était que des mensonges. Il trouvait jouissif de finir le travail de son père en m'humiliant. Même quand on était ensemble il n'avait aucun respect pour moi couchant à droite et à gauche. »

Une larme coula le long de la joue du roux qu'il essuya en détournant le regard.

« Le pire est sans doute quand il m'a largué. Il m'a traité de pute qui écartait les cuisses pour un rien. »

Harry serrait les poings si fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches.

« Je ne pensais pas que Malfoy puisse baisser encore plus dans mon estime. » Cracha t'il.

« Harry si je te raconte cela, c'est que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose. Je... »

« Pas la peine de t'expliquer Ron, tu as bien fait. »

Il posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

« Je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous devant le cinéma avec une amie. Mais si tu veux qu'on se revoie je peux te donner mon numéro de portable. »

« D'accord. » Dit Ron. « De toute façon ma mère a besoin de moi. Elle est malade. Elle a toujours eu une santé fragile. »

Une lueur d'inquiétude apparut dans les yeux d'Harry.

« Je peux faire quelque chose. » Ron eut un petit rire sans joie.

« Tu es vraiment gentil Harry, mais ce n'est pas la peine. Vas-y, tu vas être en retard. »

Après avoir laissé son numéro à Ron et enfilait son manteau, Harry partit du café.

Une fois qu'il fut loin, Ron éclata de rire. Cela avait été presque trop facile.

**°°°°°Bonus°°°°°** :

Celui-ci pour fêter sa première victoire sur Asahi, se commanda un verre de whisky coca.

Alors qu'un serveur vraiment très mignon vient le lui apporter, il posa sa main sur le fessier de celui-ci et lui murmura sensuellement, ou du moins avec la voix de Doc Gynéco :

« Tu sais que tu as un cul de dieu toi ! Ça dirait une petite partie de jambe en l'air ? »

Et il ponctua le tout par un clin d'œil quelque peu tordu.

Cela lui valut un bon coup de plateau sur la tête.

Une petite grand-mère qui avait tout suivi et qui était horrifiée par les façons du jeune homme, lui donna trois coups de sac sur la tête. Cela sonnait étrangement métallique. Elle avait rangé sa raclette Tefal dedans.

C'est donc complètement sonné que Ron sortit du café. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, il se prit un pied dans un de ses lacets et s'étala sur la chaussée alors qu'un poids lourd passait.

Il ne restait plus de Ron Weasley qu'une grande flaque de sang, un amas d'os et de chair et ses habits complètement dépareillés.

**°°°°° Fin Bonus, n'est malheureusement pas pris en compte dans l'histoire !°°°°°**

**oOoOo**

Draco se tenait dans son petit salon aux murs de pêche et aux fauteuils luxueux de velours abricot. Il sirotait un verre de fine en écoutant Richard faire son compte rendu.

« C'est un jeune homme étudiant en art dans l'établissement de Art London school. Il se prénomme Harry Potter, est orphelin depuis ses un an, ses parents étant morts dans un accident de voiture avec son parain. Il semblerait que sa mère l'ait protégé de son corps. »

Richard continua ainsi, lisant ses notes avec exactitude.

Draco l'écoutait.

Il découvrait peu à peu le Harry perdu, sans le sous, devenu escorte pour s'en sortir.

Il comprenait la haine que portait le jeune homme aux fils à papa qui avait tout dans leur vie et qui ne faisaient rien de celle-ci alors que lui donnait tout ce qu'il avait et n'arrivait à rien.

La vie était injuste.

Harry méritait bien plus que son père l'argent et les honneurs.

Harry valait mieux que lui.

« Il habite chez un ami nommé Blaise Zabini, celui-ci est aussi escorte au Evil's Boy's club sous le nom de Juan Martez, ils sont tous deux très proche. »

Draco se tendit dans son fauteuil.

DE QUOI ? Son Harry habitait avec un autre homme ! Et ils étaient très proches !

Mais ça n'allait pas du tout !

Tremblant de jalousie il demanda entre ses dents à l'ex garde du corps :

« Proche comment ? »

Richard lui tendit alors un cliché montrant Harry et Blaise, bras dessus bras dessous rigolant comme des gosses, l'air indéniablement heureux.

La jalousie l'envahi tel un raz-de-marée déferlant, brisant tout sur son passage.

Potter était à lui et à personne d'autre.

Il allait marquer à vie ses petites fesses rondes et blanches, son cou tentateur, sa bouche pleine et rouge.

Il allait poser son titre de propriété sur la personne de Harry Potter et rien ni personne n'allait l'en empêcher.

Un sourire sadique apparu sur ses fines lèvres rose, faisant frémir Richard.

Il connaissait bien ce rictus.

Il signifiait que Draco Malfoy avait commencé sa chasse et qu'il savait déjà comment s'y prendre.

Harry Potter pouvait craindre pour sa virginité.

**oOoOo**

Neville lisait tranquillement un livre sur son canapé, son labrador noir à ses pieds mâchouillant son os en plastique quand le téléphone sonna.

Reconnaissant la sonnerie de son portable de travail, il soupira.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de répondre. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix.

Il se leva à regret de son fauteuil et fouilla dans son sac à dos à la recherche de son portable. Après une recherche fructueuse il récupéra l'engin et décrocha.

« Allo ? »

« Allo, monsieur Amber c'est Kriss. »

« Bonjour Kriss que puis-je faire pour vous. »

« Monsieur Snape veut que vous passez à son bureau aujourd'hui le plus tôt possible. »

Le cœur de Neville manqua un battement. Et comme d'habitude à la mention du nom de cet homme qu'il aimait son corps se mit à réagir.

Ses mains devinrent moites, sa gorge s'assécha et son cœur battait si fort que Neville ne serait pas étonner de le voir percer sa poitrine.

« Et que veut Sev ? » demanda t'il d'une petite voix.

« Je ne le sais pas, il ne me l'a pas dit. »

Neville put sentit l'irritation dans la voix de Kriss qui de toute évidence n'appréciait pas se fait.

« Très bien, je serais là d'ici une heure. » Déclara posément le jeune homme.

Après un au revoir poli, il raccrocha.

Il alla dans sa salle de bains, et passa un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux ambre.

Il jeta un oeil sur sa tenue. Il portait un pull-over en laine blanche et un pantalon beige simple.

Tout cela lui allait très bien, mais il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas mettre quelque chose de plus sexy.

Il s'insulta mentalement. A quoi bon tenter de plaire à un homme qui ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerait jamais.

Il attrapa son blouson et ses clés. Alors qu'il laçait ses chaussures, son chien trotta à lui tenant sa laisse rouge dans sa gueule.

Neville sourit et caressa la tête canine.

« Désolé Sevy, mais je peux pas t'emmener. »

Le chien qui était en fait une chienne poussa un gémissement plaintif. Elle mit sa tête sur le côté dans une pause mignonne tentant de faire du chantage affectif à son maître.

Neville eut un petit rire.

« En revenant promis, je m'occupe de toi. »

Et il sortit de sa jolie maison en banlieue londonienne. Neville avait une passion pour le jardinage, c'était pourquoi que dès qu'il eut amassé assez d'argent il s'était acheté une maison au calme, avec jardin dans un quartier sympa.

Il monta dans sa Twingo et après avoir salué sa voisine, une folle avec plein de chat appelée madame Figg il partit vers le centre ville. Neville arriva au bout de 3/4 d'heure au grand building de locaux de la boîte, là où se trouvait le bureau principal de Severus.

Il alla se garer au parking à sa place réservée et se dirigea ensuite vers l'ascenseur.

Il monta directement au trentième étage décidé à en finir le plus vite possible.

Si jamais Sev était là pour le convaincre d'épouser Mr Heavy il démissionnait.

Ce n'était pas que monsieur Heavy était laid, ou impossible à vivre.

Au contraire, même si ce n'était pas un canon type, c'était un homme de la trentaine qu'on pouvait qualifier de charmant. Mais là n'était pas le problème.

Neville ne se résoudrait jamais à épouser un homme qu'il n'aimait pas. Surtout quand il était tellement épris d'un autre.

Arrivée devant la porte, il inspira un bon coup, essayant d'oublier son cœur qui battait la chamade, et son mal de ventre du au stress.

La voix grave et sensuelle de Sev l'invita à entrer, lui envoyant des frissons partout.

Quand Neville entra, il fut surpris de voir que son employeur semblait fatigué. N'importe qui autre que lui n'aurait rien vu, mais le bel escorte avait à pris connaître par cœur les expressions de Sev.

« Assieds toi Neville. » Demanda Snape doucement en indiquant le siège sur son bureau.

Neville s'exécuta. Sev soupira, et se leva de son siège pour se rasseoir sur son bureau près du jeune homme aux cheveux ambre.

Il sembla un moment chercher ses mots.

« C'est au sujet de notre discussion de la dernière fois. » Le visage de Neville se ferma.

« Si c'est encore pour me convaincre de... »

« Non, ce n'est pas cela! »

« Tant mieux car j'en ai assez de devoir me justifier! »

Sev passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffant sans le vouloir sa coiffure habituellement impeccable.

« Je voulais m'excuser de m'être immiscé dans ta vie privée. Je n'avais aucun droit de contester ta décision sur quelque chose d'aussi personnel. »

Nev hocha la tête. Mais il sentait étrangement vide. C'était juste une discussion entre l'employeur et l'employé. Rien de sentimental.

« Mais si j'ai agi ainsi, si irrationnellement... c'est qu'en fait je...je »

Le jeune homme regarda surpris son patron. Ce n'était pas son genre de bégayer.

"Je… je voulais t'inviter à dîner. » Dit-il enfin.

Un ange passa.

Nev était tellement ahuri qu'il ouvrait sa bouche comme une carpe sans qu'un mot ne puisse en sortir.

Sev ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement bien que très gêné.

« Pour m'excuser de ma conduite envers toi. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Bon dieux que c'était dur de sortir se genre de chose ! Et lui qui détestait le romantisme !

Mais il fallait penser à Neville, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Bien sûr il avait toujours son éthique et il ne sortirait pas avec l'un de ses employés. Mais cela n'empêchait pas le flirt n'est ce pas ? Et ainsi il pourrait conquérir son bel ange aux cheveux d'ambre.

C'était lui ou cela sonnait vraiment ridicule ? Il soupira.

Neville de son côté jouait toujours à la carpe. Il avait du mal à respirer tellement il était surpris.

Severus l'avait invité, lui, à un dîner ! Et tout ça pour s'excuser de sa conduite. Il devait rêver, ça devait être cela.

Face à la non réaction de Nev, Severus commença à paniquer. Et si le jeune homme n'acceptait pas son invitation ? Il ne supporterait pas un refus. C'était sa seule chance et si rien n'aboutissait réellement il laisserait tombé, quoi quand dise Draco.

« Je.. je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas aller dîner avec moi. Une sortie avec son patron c'est risible. » Dit-il alors avec une pointe d'ironie douloureuse.

Il se détestait. Il n'avait pu empêcher sa voix de trembler.

Enfin cette phrase servit d'électrochoc à Neville.

« NOOONNNN, » Cria t-il, surprenant Snape. »

Il était rouge mais continua malgré sa gêne :

« Ce n'est pas ça, je serais très honoré de dîner avec vous, j'ai juste été surpris, agréablement surpris. »

Et il sourit à l'homme. Un sourire doux, encore un peu timide mais si sincère.

Severus se sentit défaillir face à ce sourire.

« S'il continue comme ça je ne me maîtrise plus et je lui saute dessus, passant outre tous les conseils de Draco, » pensa t'il alors que son pantalon se rétrécissait au niveau de son bas ventre.

Il sourit au brun, un sourire un peu crispé à cause de ses reins qui le taraudaient délicieusement.

« Parfait ! Rendez-vous ce soir vers 21 h devant le building. Je passerais te chercher. »

Neville hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il se leva ensuite, conscient que l'audience était terminée.

Ses jambes tremblaient sous lui. Il avait un rendez-vous avec Sev, il allait dîner avec Sev. C'était trop de bonheur !

Alors qu'il allait passer la porte Severus dit d'une voix chaude :

« À ce soir Neville. »

**oOoOo**

Il faisait beau. Un soleil d'automne. C'était une douce lumière. Cela rendait heureux.

Mais Blaise n'était pas heureux.

Il était triste, déprimé.

Quand Harry n'était plus là il laissait ses pensées vagabondaient et automatiquement il repensait à lui.

Lui, Tom Voldemort, un client, son client.

Tom avait été son premier.

Premier client, premier amant.

C'était un ami de Severus, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps à priori.

Il avait été gentil à la première rencontre. Blaise lui avait été nerveux. Mais l'homme l'avait détendu. Il avait blagué, joué son malicieux…

Au fil de leurs rendez-vous Blaise s'était attaché à Tom, à son côté sadique et manipulateur, à ses sourires charmants. Il en était venu à l'aimer sans savoir pourquoi et comment.

Mais c'était un client, un homme riche, un homme bien, un homme…

Lui n'était qu'un gosse, un gamin.

Un homme comme Tom ne pouvait pas l'aimer.

Et puis ce soir là était venu.

CE soir là.

C'était il y a plus d'un mois mais il se souvenait des moindres détails.

De ses mains longues et douces caressant sa peau brûlante, de la fièvre qu'il avait fait naître en lui.

Une fièvre douce et tortueuse.

Une fièvre qui vous mangeait de l'intérieur.

De ses lèvres le torturant, de son souffle sur son sexe.

Les moindres détails étaient inscrits dans son esprit et dans sa chair.

À Jamais.

Il pouvait ressentir le satiné de sa peau sur la sienne, le poids de son corps sur le sien, son sexe dur et doux glissant en lui, les cris qu'il avait poussés, les coups de reins qu'il avait donnés.

Tout.

De la jouissance qui l'avait envahi, de la passion qui l'avait possédée.

Il n'avait rien oublié.

Pas plus que ses trois petits mots.

Blaise n'était pas un « ouvre les cuisses ». C'était venu naturellement, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne sache pourquoi et comment.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le gigantesque appartement de Tom, s'embrassant comme si leur vie en dépendait. Et cela avait fini dans sa chambre.

Sur ses draps de soie verte, éperdu.

Et ses trois petits mots avaient été prononcés.

Pas par lui, il n'aurait jamais osé, mais par Tom, dans l'orgasme.

Blaise en avait pleuré.

C'était faux, c'était un mensonge, une tromperie.

Pourtant Tom n'avait pas repris ses mots.

Il l'avait serré doucement contre lui, le berçant. Et ils s'étaient endormis ainsi, dans les bras de l'autre.

À l'aube, Blaise était parti. Il avait fuit l'homme qu'il aimait, sa douceur et sa déclaration.

Cela valait mieux.

Mais Tom n'avait pas laissé tombé. Il avait de nouveaux demandés ses services, il avait été gentil, naturel et il avait parlé de ce soir là.

Cela avait fait mal, cela avait rouvert la plaie. Elle saignait maintenant.

Mais Blaise ne pouvait pas oublier, il ne voulait pas oublier.

A suivre...

* * *

**Re-note de Bady** : Voilà ! Si cela peut vous consoler, je suis aussi frustrée que vous...lol ! 

Pourquoi ne pas laisser un petit message à vos auteurs favoris pour leur dire à quel point vous voulez tuer Ron ou encore que vous aimeriez lire la suite, hein ?

Je ne pense pas que les menaces leur feront de l'effet mais si cela peut vous soulager, je vous en prie... ;-p

Bisous !


	8. Chapter 8

**OUI je suis en retard, mais j'avais prévenue du retard qu'aurait cette fic puisque **Sucubei** est en **pause **pour raison personnelle. (Mes dernières nouvelles dates d'il y a quelques jours mais je ne peux pas vous dire grand chose vu que je l'ai manqué sur msn (va se pendre)) **

**De plus il me manquait la fin de ce chapitre et j'ai du allé piocher dans nos convertations msn, ça ma prit un peu de temps. (sifflote) **

**Bref,** la suite **arrivera je ne sais pas quand puisque le neuvième est le dernier chapitre entier que nous ayons écris et que celui-ci est le huit. Et comme je ne sais pas quand** Sucubei **pourra faire son grand retourd, je ne préfère pas vous promettre la lune.**

**Pour ce qu'il est de Terre Sauvage, je ne republirais pas sans Sucubei, ce qui me paraît normal! (Ornaluca, il faut absolument que je répond à ton mail .)**

**Pour les **RARs**, les annonymes seront postées demain soir sur**MON** journal **RAR**, le lien est dans **MA** bio (ZooMalfoy) **

**Merci à tous pour votre soutient, ça fais** chaud au coeur

**_PS IMPORTANT : NOUS SOMMES DEUXET NOUS EN AVONS MARRE DE LE DIRE! DEUX! SUCUBEI ET ZOOMALFOY._**

Bonne lecture malgré tout et encore merci!

+•.•+•.•+•.•+

Chapitre 9

Neville était très nerveux. Non en faite nerveux n'était pas le mot.

Il était terrifié. Il avait vérifié au moins cinquante fois sa tenue et sa coiffure, repassé dix fois sa chemise et changé trente fois de pantalon. Il attendait à présent, devant le bulding de Severus, vêtu d'une chemise de soie noire et d'un pantalon de cuir.

Il pensait furieusement qu'il n'aurait jamais dû mettre des choses aussi sexy, allant passer pour un allumeur. Comme il aurait du mettre son pull informe en vieux lainage, son jogging kaki et ses grosses baskets. (Habille-toi en moine, c'est encore mieux.) Mais il était trop tard et il ne pouvait faire marche arrière.

Il dansait sur ses pieds, tremblant de froid et de peur. D'un coup il se sentit enveloppé dans une douce étreinte chaleureuse. Il leva la tête pour voir qui était la personne qui veniat de l'enveloppé dans son manteau.

Il tomba nez à nez avec Severus qui le fixait mécontent.

« Tu n'es pas un peu fou de sortir si peu couvert, tu va attraper la mort. Dépêche-toi, la voiture n'est pas garée tout près. »

Le serrant contre son torse, l'enveloppant de son lourd manteau de feutre, l'homme avança d'un pat rapide que Neville fut obligé de suivre. Celui-ci était écarlate. Severus après l'avoir invité à manger s'inquiétait pour lui et le serrait contre son corps. En pensant à cela il se transforma en véritable bouilloire.

Enfin ils arrivèrent à la BMW de Severus et celui-ci lâcha Neville qui était écrevisse. Severus démarra alors que Neville essayait de se caler dans le fauteuil de cuir de l'auto. Ils roulèrent assez, longtemps, sans bruit. Puis Severus alluma l'auto radio et une musique sensuelle emplie l'air. Il s'agissait de « Georgia » de Rays Charles. L'homme se mit à fredonner, il s'agissait de sa chanson préférée. Neville le fixa. Il avait une voix grave qui s'accordait parfaitement à la chanson. Severus remarqua l'observation dont-il était l'objet et grogna, n'aimant pas être fixé.

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? »

Le jeune homme rougit et détourna la tête.

« Je.. je trouvais que tu avait une belle voix. »

Severus écarquilla les yeux, se tendit un peu puis sourit, heureux.

« Merci… »

Enfin ils arrivèrent au Garden Palace, l'un des restaurants les plus chic de Londres. Un voiturier se chargea d'aller garer la voiture alors qu'un serveur les accompagnait à leur table réservée.

Severus avait préféré prendre un petit salon pour être plus au calme. Après tout il était en pleine période de séduction avec le jeune homme. En faite cela le gênait. Il n'avait jamais eu à draguer personne. Les hommes qui s'étaient retrouvé dans son lit avaient toujours été directs.

Mais avec Neville c'était différent, Neville n'était pas un passe temps, c'était un jeune homme fragile qui demandait de la tendresse et de l'amour. De plus il l'aimait et cela changeait tout. Il l'avait apprécié dès le premier regard ce jeune homme aux cheveux ambre qui était venu lui demander de l'acheter un soir d'hivers, en pleine rue.

Il était très maigre à cette époque. Ses vêtements étaient sales et rapiécés, trop grands. Mais ses yeux bleus brillaient. Ils avaient une lueur déterminé que rien ni personne ne pourrait détruire. C'est ainsi que Neville était devenu escorte. Cela faisait plus de trois ans. Il était un homme maintenant, toujours petit, au visage rêveur et au corps de rêve.

L'homme déglutit. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il pense à cela maintenant. Il secoua la tête te se concentra sur la soirée, c'est là qu'il remarqua que le jeune homme le fixa un peu inquiet.

« Ça va aller Severus ? Tu es tout pâle et cela fait bien deux minutes que je t'appelle pour que tu passe commande. »

En effet un serveur pingouin attendait, un carnet dans une main et un stylo mont blanc dans l'autre, l'air coincé du cul en prîmes. D'une voix maniérée il demanda :

« Ces Messieurs on choisit ? »

Snape ne lança même pas un regard au menu et commanda la spécialité du chef, un homard flambée à la liqueur de mirabelle ainsi que des croustines d'aubergine caviar le tout accompagné par un délicieux champagne Français, un Lanson de 1988. (ndZ : Tant que je connais un bon champagne et que je peux faire de la pub à ma famille ! ;p) Neville fut gêné du fait que Severus fasse autant de dépense pour lui mais n'en dit mot.

Le champagne leur fut apporté et on les servit. Sa robe était dorée alors que ses bulles étaient délicieusement fines. Il avait un petit goût corsé additionné à un petit goût fruité. Le grand patron du Evil's Boy's fit claquer sa langue de contentement. Il aimait le bon champagne. Neville, lui, le but du bout des lèvres pour bien se délecter de son arôme. Severus le fixait. Il était adorable.

« Cela faisait longtemps que l'on n'avait pas parlé ensemble. Je n'ai pas pu prendre de tes nouvelles. »

Les joues de Neville rosirent de plaisir.

« Je vais bien. Tout va très bien pour moi. »

L'homme hocha la tête.

« Si tu as un quelconque problème, viens me voir, je serais toujours là pour toi. »

Les yeux de Neville devinrent de parfaites billes alors qu'il s'étouffait légèrement. Severus fut ravi de voir qu'il l'avait troublé. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de champagne alors qu'un petit sourire caressait ses lèvres. Ça commençait plutôt bien.

+•.•+•.•+•.•+

Le même soir où Neville dînaient ensemble, deux autres faisaient de même. Mais ce n'était pas la même ambiance douce et romantique. En effet, situé au bout d'une tour, dans une sorte de salle qui tournait doucement offrant une vue panoramique dans la ville se trouvait un restaurant. Les lumières étaient tamisées, les serveurs bien habillé et plusieurs couples se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux.

On pouvait presque voir la tension émaner d'un couple qui pourtant allait parfaitement ensemble. L'un avait de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets vert bouteille qui tombait sur ses épaules. Un visage aux trait fin et doux d'une blancheur immaculée et de véritables émeraudes faisant office de ses yeux. Il portait un beau costume noir-rouge de chez Gushi. Il semblait fragile comme une poupée de porcelaine. Mais ses regards meurtriers qu'il lançait à l'éphèbe ainsi en face de lui auraient fait fuir le plus courageux des mercenaires.

Son cavalier était plus grand et musculeux, et tout aussi beau. Ses cheveux étaient d'or blanc et il jaugeait de ses yeux anthracite le garçon plus petit. Il souriait presque gaiement quoique lui-même étonné des regards accusateurs du brun. Qu'avait-il encore fait ?

« Asahi, chaton? Tu devrais arrêter de découper ton steak tartare. Enfin je crois que cela s'appelait comme ça avant. » Dit le blond en indiquant le truc rose en charpie dans son assiette.

« Arrêtez de me tutoyer! Je vous ai déjà dit que nous n'avons pas élevé les cochons ensemble. » Répondit Harry d'un ton sec et cassant. Draco soupira.

« Vous semblez m'en vouloir et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ce n'est pas à cause encore de ce petit baiser? »

« Oh non. C'est juste que plus j'en apprends sur vous, moins j'ai envie de vous connaître. » Déclara Harry avant de boire une gorgée de son verre de vin. Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'on vous a raconté afin de pouvoir me défendre. J'ignore ce qu'on vous a dit, mais se serait injuste que je ne puisse pas donner ma propre version des faits. Vous me croyez? »

Pendant un instant, Harry troublait ne sut quoi répondre. Il était vrai que croire quelqu'un sur parole ne lui ressemblait pas d'habitude Mais Draco par son caractère imbus de sa petite personne, pervers, méprisant, arrogant... Ne le prouvait-il pas tout seul? Il avait promis de garder ce que lui avait raconté Ron pour lui. Mais de toute façon Draco connaissait l'histoire puisqu'il avait un rôle principal. Alors pourquoi pas lui dire qu'il savait quel horrible homme il était? Mais d'un autre côté, il ne devait aucune explication à Draco.

« Je vous trouve bien silencieux tout d'un coup Asahi ? Vous n'aurez pas perdu votre langue. Car dans ce cas je suis volontaire pour aller la chercher. »

Tout en disant cela il posa sa main sur celle d'Harry et la caressa avec son pouce Celui-ci frémit avant de retirer vivement sa main, rougissant

« Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu rougis. Harry »

« Je ne suis pas mignon et arrêtez de me tutoyer... que… comment m'avez-vous appelé? »

« Asahi, pourquoi? »

Harry avait tout d'un coup un mauvais pressentiment. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'attitude de Draco qui le portait à confusion. Il ne s'était pas du tout montrer agréable pourtant. Il avait bien montré à quel point il n'était pas content d'être là. Alors pourquoi ces sourires victorieux. Ces petits rictus de celui qui sait quelque chose. Et tout à l'heure était-ce bien son nom qu'il avait entendu? Mais comment Draco pourrait-il le connaître ? Il avait fait très attention de lui donner aucuns indices qui pourraient révéler sa véritable identité.

Le reste du dîner se passa dans une ambiance dès plus relative. Harry regardait avec méfiance Draco qui ne tenta pas une fois de lui faire du pied (la leçon du coup pied au tibia avait dû porter ces fruits), et les allusions sexuelles furent peu nombreuses (comparé à la dernière fois.)

Le blond quant à lui, se contentait de sourire, répondre « gentiment » aux pics de son cavalier et de faire la discussion. Si bien qu'Harry se sentit un peu ridicule. Draco lui donnait l'impression d'être un gosse capricieux. Et cela le mettait vraiment en rogne. Décidé à profiter au moins du restaurant, il cessa petit à petit à chercher la bagarre et se détendit. Quand le blond lança une plaisanterie, il se surprit même à sourire.

« J'ai enfin réussi à vous arracher à sourire! » S'écria Draco. Harry le dévisagea les yeux exorbités.

« Pas du tout! »

« Mais si. »

« C'était une illusion optique dut à l'éclairage »

Sans l'écouter, Draco sortit son portable.

« Il faut que j'immortalise ce moment. »

« Vous plaisantez? »

« Dites 'cheese'. » Demanda Draco en visant Harry de son objectif.

« Pointez ce portable ailleurs que sur m... »

Il y eut un flash. Harry se rembrunit.

« Je n'étais pas prêt! Je dois être horrible sur cette photo. »

Draco regarda son appareil.

« Moi je vous trouve adorable. »

« Montrez-moi ça. » Ordonna Harry en tendant la main.

Le blond ignorant la main se contenta de tendre son portable vers Asahi. Le brun eut un hoquet de surprise. Il était vraiment affreux! On aurait dit une sorte d'hérisson boudeur.

« Effacez cette photo! »

« Pourquoi? »

« Je ressemble à un monstre. »

« Mais non vous êtes à croquer. »

« Vous auriez besoin de consulter un ophtalmo. »

« Très bien, j'effacerais cette photo si vous m'appelez Draco et qu'on se tutoie. »

« C'est du chantage! »

« Je dirais du commerce. Mais allons Asahi, ça t'écorcherais la bouche de dire mon prénom? »

Harry soupira.

« Tu as gagné. »

« Gagné qui? »

Non mais il voulait vraiment qu'il lui renverse son verre sur la tête?

« Tu as gagné Draco. »

À la fin du dîner, vers 22 h, après que Draco eut payé la note ils montèrent dans la BMW du blond. Harry qui avait dû travailler tard la veille somnolait dans la voiture et ne dit, se contentant d'écouter d'une oreille l'animateur radio conseillé une certaine Susan sur sa relation avec Justin. Il aurait peut être dut faire plus attention à la route. Il se serait alors rendu compte que Draco ne le ramenait pas à l'immeuble de Severus, mais directement à son appartement.

Le blond lui guettait d'un oeil amusé le brun à moitié endormit se préparant toute fois à sa réaction. Après tout Harry était imprévisible. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait. II avait déjà pensé à tous ses arguments, et si tout va bien, avant le lendemain, Harry Potter deviendrait son petit ami à par entière. Une foi arrivée à la rue d'Harry, il trouva une place miraculeusement juste en face de son immeuble.

« On est arrivé Harry. » Dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Toujours un peu endormit le brun s'étira en ronronnant ce qui envoya des frissons à la colonne vertébrale de Draco. Harry bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il ouvrit la portière, quand soudain il se figea. Il se retourna vers le blond, la bouche ouverte et bégaya.

« Que...comment... je… » Draco eut un petit sourire au coin.

« Ne jamais sous estimer un Malfoy, Harry. » Dit-il.

Le brun pouvait entendre les battements trop rapides de son cœur. Il ferma les yeux, espérant que se serait un mauvais rêve et qu'il allait se réveiller dans une minute.

« On ne va pas discuter dans la voiture. Si nous montions? On sera tranquille, je sais que ton colocataire travaille ce soir. »

Harry lui envoya une gifle si forte et si soudaine que le blond ne sut qu'il avait reçu une claque que par la sensation de brûlure sur sa joue.

« Tu as enquêté sur moi! » Accusa t'il dans un murmure impressionnant.

« Je plaide coupable. » Déclara Draco en se frottant la joue. « Mais étant donné que c'est toi qui pourrais, à cause d'une « personne bavarde » te faire renvoyer de ton école d'art, tu devrais te montrer plus coopératif. »

Le blond avait eu l'attention d'user de cet argument en dernier recours. Mais la claque l'avait passablement énervé. Se retenant de frapper une nouvelle fois le blond, Harry serra les poings et sortit de la voiture. Draco le suivit. Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur et dans un silence pesant atteignirent l'étage de l'appartement du brun.

Draco culpabilisait d'employer ce genre de pression sur l'escorte et ça l'énervait encore plus. Depuis quand culpabilisait-il? Arrivé à l'appartement, Draco regarda d'un oeil admiratif les pièces décorées avec simplicité et classe. Il suivit Harry jusqu'au salon, et s'installa sur le canapé tandis que le brun s'asseyait sur un fauteuil.

« Tu ne me proposes pas quelque chose à boire Harry? »

« J'aimerais en finir au plus vite. Que veux-tu, Draco? »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux. »

« Je ne coucherais pas avec toi, même avec ton chantage! » Cria Harry dont les yeux verts étaient à présent brillant, les larmes menaçant de tomber.

Il semblait vraiment paniqué et terrifié. Chamboulé par une réaction si violente Draco s'empressa de rassurer le joli brun.

« Non, je ne forcerais jamais quelqu'un à avoir des rapports avec moi part de tel moyen. Ce n'est pas ça que je veux. »

Harry ferme les yeux, et tenta de calmer sa respiration. Draco fut tenté d'aller le prendre dans ses bras, mais il savait que c'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

« Que veux-tu, alors ? » Répéta le brun.

« Cela va peut-être t'étonner, mais tu me plais vraiment. J'aimerais juste que tu sois mon petit ami, disons jusqu'au nouvel an. Si tu m'aimes toujours pas après cela, je m'effacerais de ta vie. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il doutait que Draco ne "s'efface" de sa vie sans avoir eu ce qu'il demandait.

« Et qu'attendrais-tu de moi en tant que petit ami? »

« Pas grand chose de plus que notre contrat avec l'agence. Disons que je veux juste apprendre à te connaître. J'ai beaucoup apprécié le beau et sauvage Asahi, je veux maintenant savoir qui est Harry. »

Au fond de lui, le brun était touché par ces mots.

« Pourquoi user de tel moyen ? » Demanda t'il.

Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Parce que je ne sais vraiment sur quel pied danser. Tu sembles vraiment pas me porter sur son ton cœur et je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

Harry fit une moue adorable et rien que cela suffisait à attiser le désir du blond. Peut-être était-il légèrement en tort lui aussi. Après tout, il avait refusé d'entendre les explications du blond.

« Tu ne chercheras pas à abuser de la situation ? » S'enquit-il toujours inquiet.

Draco porta une main sur son cœur et leva l'autre.

« Parole de scout. »

« Je doute que tu étais scout. » Déclara Harry, malgré lui amusé.

« Disons que je t'en fais le serment sur mon honneur. »

Le brun réfléchit tout en dévisageant le blond. Il se perdit dans les orbes grise, les cheveux d'or blanc qui donnait envie de passer ses doigts dedans, ce beau visage, ce corps grand et musculeux... Rougissant, troublé, il secoua la tête avant que ses hormones prennent le déçu sur ses pensées. Draco qui n'avait pas loupé le regard appréciateur du brun en fut heureux et rassuré. Quoi qu'il prétende, Harry était au moins un peu attiré par lui. Non, mais parce qu'il commençait à avoir quelque doute quand même.

« J'accepte. » Décréta le brun au bout de longues minutes qui parurent durée une éternité à Draco.

« Mais si jamais tu tentes quoique se soit... »

« Notre affaire sera annulée. Je sais. » Coupa Draco qui se retenait de ne pas monter sur la table basse et danser la macarena. Il était un Malfoy, tout de même. Il avait une image à tenir.

« Je peux t'embrasser avant de partir? »

Harry le regarda surpris par cette phrase dit de façon si impulsive. Même le blond était étonné, ce n'était pas son genre pourtant de parler avant de réfléchir. Il allait s'excuser de cette bourde, quand d'une petite voix le brun répondit:

« D'accord. »

La gorge s'asséchant, Draco avait l'impression d'être de retour à l'adolescence pour son premier baiser. Et encore, il n'avait jamais ressentit autant d'émotions exacerbées même à cette époque. Il se leva et s'approcha d'Harry d'une démarche féline. Celui se mit debout à son tour, gardant tête basse, les joues rouges d'embarras. Draco prit son visage entre ses mains, et le força à lever la tête. Il se perdit alors dans deux océans émeraude. C'était une couleur si incroyable que c'était étonnant quel soit naturel. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, ne faisant que les frôler. Il sourit intérieurement en entendant le brun soupirer de frustration.

Tout doucement, il commença à embrasser Harry avec la légèreté d'un papillon. Il voulait que leur premier baiser soit incroyable pour le brun et pour lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était très important pour lui. Mais très vite la passion pris le dessus. Alors qu'il mordillait la lèvre inférieure du brun quémandant l'entrée, il passa ses mains autour de sa taille fine et le colla contre son torse.

Harry qui était obliger de lever la tête et être sur la pointe de pieds, entrouvrit la bouche et alors qu'une langue douce et chaude allait rencontrer la sienne, il mit ses mains dans les cheveux du blond. Il s'émerveilla des cheveux fins, qui glissaient comme de la soie entre ses doigts. Le baiser était ardent, envoûtant. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient que cela cesse.

Mais quand les mains de Draco descendirent sur la chute de rein et agrippèrent ses fesses, Harry jugea bon d'arrêter cette activité. Il repoussa le blond, haletant et confus. Pendant un moment, il avait presque désiré qu'ils aillent plus loin. Il fut comme envoûté par les iris assombris de Draco dans lesquels ils voyaient tout le désir pour lui, mais aussi autre chose qu'il ne saurait nommé. Il resta sans voix, paralysé.

« Je vais y aller. » Dit Draco sans faire le moindre mouvement.

« C'est une bonne idée. » Réussit à répondre Harry d'une voix qui ne se connaissait pas.

Draco se pencha une nouvelle fois et posa ses lèvres encore sur celle d'Harry qu'il ne fit rien pour l'empêcher. Il se retira presque tout de suite, et après une caresse sur la joue douce du brun partit avec un « Je te téléphone. »

Harry resta longtemps à sa place, debout au milieu du salon regrettant que le blond ne l'ai pas encore embrassé et n'ait essayé d'aller plus loin. Il se détesta pour cela.

+•.•+•.•+•.•+

Blaise n'avait pas entendu son ami rentré. Il ne savait pas non plus l'heure et le jour. Il ne savait même pas qui il avait dû accompagner aujourd'hui. Sans doute un jeune insipide et gonflé de fric. Il ignorait tout ce qui l'entourait.

Une seule chose parvenait à son cerveau. Les images passaient et repassaient dans sa tête. Un peu floues parfois, pas très net, mais toujours intacte dans son cœur et dans sa chair.

Il était là, assit sur son lit, les genoux ramenés contre son torse, la tête enfouit dans ceux-ci et devant ses yeux repassaient sa première fois avec l'homme qu'il aimait. C'était comme un poison qui se diluait lentement, doucement dans un corps, emprisonnant les sens de la personne. C'était une vraie torture. Une torture si douce, si brûlante.

Il pouvait sentir sur lui les doigts fins et longs de Tom, son souffle brûlant caressant son cou, son sexe et la peau si fragile et si sensible de ses reins. Il se souvenait de chaque gestes, chaque soupire. De la fièvre qui avait pris possession de leurs deux être, des yeux brûlants de Tom parcourant son corps. La douceur de ses lèvres fines jouant avec ses clavicules, la dureté de ses dents mordillant sa jugulaire. Le sexe de l'homme frottant contre ses abdominaux ou son propre pénis.

Cela avait été si doux, si passionnelle. Son corps et esprit étaient marqué au fer rouge. Il appartenait à Tom. Chaque petite parcelle de son corps était la propriété de l'homme. Cette nuit là il l'avait fait sien. Tendrement. Cela avait fait mal au départ, il lui avait fallut s'habituer à cette présence étrangère. Mais rapidement un plaisir inexplicable l'avait envahi.

Jamais il n'avait ressentit pareille sensation. Il aimait sentir Tom en lui, se mouvoir en lui, le posséder. Il s'était accroché à lui, ne voulant plus le quitter. Il avait crié et Tom avait répondu. Ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre pleinement, complètement. Ils n'avaient fait qu'un dans le secret de la nuit, ils s'étaient aimer tels des amants cachés. Cela avait été parfait. La jouissance les avait emportés violente et bienfaisante. Ils s'étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, heureux et repu.

Mais Tom avait tout gâché. Il avait dit ses trois petits mots merveilleux et charmants, il lui avait murmuré dans le creux de l'oreille, à l'abri des murs et des gens, comme un secret inavouable. Et cela avait fait mal, cela avait fait saigner.

Parce que Blaise savait que ce n'était pas vrai, que l'homme ne pouvait pas l'aimé.

Tom Voldemort était connu pour ses goûts volages. Il n'aimait pas se caser. Alors pourquoi l'aimer, lui petit escorte de dix-neuf ans, n'ayant rien d'autre que son art et sa belle gueule ?

Ce n'était qu'un mensonge, tout n'était que mensonge.

Il resserra ses bras contre lui, enfoui un peu plus sa tête entre ses genoux et étouffa un gémissement. Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux ? On ne devait pas être amoureux d'un de ses clients, c'était une règle importante du club mais il l'avait transgressé. Un sanglot retentit dans la chambre. Son dos était secoué de spasme. Les larmes se mirent à couler à flot.

Cela faisait si mal.

À suivre…

+•.•+•.•+•.•+

**La suite, un jour sûrement, quand je ne sais pas. Peut être dans le courant février!**

**N'oubliez pas les auteurs XDD**

**On vous aime! **

**Zoo**†

**(Sucub nous accompagne en pensées:))**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Voilà le dernier chapitre d'Escorte que je peux publier ! NE ME RECLAMEZ PLUS LA SUITE ! ELLE N'EST PAS PUBLIABLE !**_

**_Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des mots!_**

(chapitre non corrigé)

**chapitre 9**

Il devait être une heure du matin quand la Roll's de Lucius Malfoy se dirigea vers le garage. Le chauffeur en sorti le premier, allant ouvrir la porte du passager. L'homme qui sortit était grand et bien battit.

Draco ressemblait énormément à son père. Celui-ci avait gradé une silhouette agréable, bien battis malgré ses cinquante ans trébuchant. Beaucoup de femmes de la haute société fantasmaient encore sur le beau et glaciale Lucius. Il avait toujours été séduisant et plein de charisme.

Rapidement il avait su se montrer comme PDG or pair et sans cœur. Il était un requin dans l'industrie et le marketing. On ne se battait contre la société Malfoy sans y perdre une forte somme d'argent. L'homme était au courant de tout, savait tout. Il était redoutable.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entré se tenant bien droit. Dès qu'il eu posé sa main sur la porte une servante le débarrassait de son manteau et lui disait que son verre de fine était déjà servit dans le petit salon où madame l'attendait. Il lui jeta aucun regard et d'un geste sec l'écarta de son chemin, manquant de la faire tomber.

Ses pas résonnait dans les couloirs, sonnant comme des engins de tortures. Il arriva dans la pièce chauffée par un feu de bois, brûlant dans l'âtre d'une grande cheminé de marbre.

Narcissa se tenait dans un fauteuil un peu à l'écart, une coupe de champagne à la main. Il ne lui prêta aucune attention et se dirigea vers son fauteuil à côté duquel avait été déposé un verre de cognac sur un plateau, la carafe du cristal contenant le reste du liquide ambré lui tenant compagnie.

Il s'y assit et se saisit de son verre, laissant le liquide lui brûler la gorge. Aucuns bruits ne se faisaient entendre. Même le bois dans la cheminée ne craquait pas, comme s'y on lui avait donné l'ordre de se consumer en silence. Narcissa et lui fixaient un point invisible, perdu dans leur monde.

Puis sa voix s'éleva, polaire, impersonnelle, brisant le calme qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Où est donc mon fils ? Il ne vient donc pas prendre des nouvelles de son père ? »

Il était clairement mécontent, semblant oublier que son fils était majeur et vacciné. Narcissa soupira.

« Je ne sais pas. Il est parti voir Severus dans l'après midi sur son engin de course et il n'est pas réapparu. »

« Il me semble pourtant lui avoir interdit de voir cet Homosexuel ! »

Il avait craché le dernier mot comme il aurait craché sur un morceau de pain rassis. Il détestait plus que tout au monde qu'on lui désobéisse. Son fils lui devait allégeance. C'était lui qui lui avait donné la vie, donné une éducation convenable et un travail parfait. Il aurait voulu en retour une soumission parfaite. Ce n'était pourtant pas trop demandé.

Il voulait juste que son fils soit son parfait descendant, qu'il oublis ses fantasmes honteux. Il avait même fait supprimer un de ses amants qui se collait trop à lui et à son argent. Narcissa soupira de nouveau.

« Nos connaissances commencent à être indignés par son attitude. Il n'a pas fait le quart des salutations et des visites qu'il aurait dû faire. On se pose des questions. Il est largement temps pour lui de se marier et n'à personne en vu. On va finir par savoir qu'il se rend dans cet institut de débauche indu. Il ne faut pas que l'on associe le nom des Black et des Malfoy à celui de Snape. Il n'en ait pas question. »

Lucius réfléchi un moment, clairement en colère. « Nous effacerons tous ses racontars lors de la fête de demain soir. Là nous annoncerons ses fiançailles avec Millicente Bulstrode. »

Narcissa hocha la tête, parfaitement en accord avec l'idée de son mari. Lucius se replongea dans son alcool, se demanda ce qu'il avait raté avec son héritier.

•••

Les yeux de jade papillonnèrent. Comme un chaton Harry s'étira dans son lit et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il se tourna sur le dos, et regarda pensivement le plafond.

Il avait une sensation étrange dans l'estomac. La même sensation qu'il avait quand il passait un examen. Du moins le même genre. Comme un poids qui s'enfonçait dans son ventre, sa respiration s'efforçant de ralentir pour le détendre alors que son cœur battait la chamade.

Mais il n'avait pas d'examen aujourd'hui et jamais la sensation gênante n'avait été si forte. La brume de sommeil qui embrouillait son esprit se dissipa et les mémoires de la veille lui revinrent en flash.

«Oh merde.» Gémit-il.

Comment avait-il pu se faire si facilement mener en bateau? Non seulement Blondinet s'était renseigné sur lui mais en plus il l'avait forcé à devenir son petit ami grâce à un odieux chantage... et le brun le laissait l'embrasser!

Mais que lui avait-il pris de dire oui? Il fallait expliquer que quand Draco lui avait demandé cela semblait venir droit du cœur, comme un enfant réclamant de l'affection. Il avait été troublé et avait cédé bien trop rapidement et facilement à la requête.

Il porta une main à ses lèvres. Cela pouvait paraître stupide pour un jeune homme de 19 ans, mais ça avait été son premier véritable baiser.

Il avait encore l'impression de sentir la chaleur de cette peau de velours sur ses lèvres, la langue téméraire découvrir sa bouche excitant ses papilles et ses deux mains sur la chute de ses reins brûlants...

«Merde.» Répéta t'il quand son corps réagit honteusement à ses pensées. Il eut l'envie de s'enfouir dans ses couvertures et d'hiberner. L'idée lui paraissait vraiment très séduisante en cet instant.

Mais n'étant pas un ours brun, il dut se lever grognant des insultes contre les frustrations sexuelles et les blonds sans scrupules. Il alla à sa salle de bain et comme il n'avait que cours l'après-midi décida de se prendre un bon bain chaud. Il fit alors couler l'eau et versa quelque sel de bain qui firent mousser et répandirent un odeur suave orientale.

Il alla ensuite ce chercher un livre. "Blue Moon " de Laurell K. Hamilton. C'était Blaise qui lui avait fait découvrir ces livres qui parlaient d'un monde parallèle ou le fantastique (sorcier, vampire, garou...) cohabitait avec le monde moderne.

L'héroïne était une nécromancienne et tueuse de vampire (ou autre) hors la loi. Il dévorait littéralement les aventures d'Anita Blake.

Draco lui faisait penser un peu à Jean Claude, beau vampire français qui essayait par tout les moyens de séduire l'héroïne. Et voilà, il revenait toujours au blondinet! Il était désespérant à la fin!

En tout cas, alors qu'il plongeait son corps nu dans le bain, il affirma ses résolutions de ne put céder à Blondinet à l'avenir. Il ne devait pas se laisser avoir. Pas question d'allonger la liste des amants du jeune homme.

Harry voulait être aimé, pas une proie prise parmi tant d'autre. Il avait soif d'un amour absolu partagé. Que la personne n'aime et n'aimerait que lui et il pourrait se reposer dans ses bras sans crainte d'être un jour abandonné.

C'était idiot, stupide... Jamais il ne pourrait accéder à quelque chose d'aussi magique. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher de l'espérer. Après tout le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas.

Et aussi tentant et séduisant soit Draco, il ne croyait pas que le blond pouvait lui apporter cela. Alors non, Harry ne tomberait pas dans ses bras.

•••

Un léger vent soufflait, jouant avec l'écharpe de Blaise. Il avait le blouse. Non en faite, il était en colère. Très en colère. Il venait de sortir du bureau de Sev. Celui-ci lui avait apprit que Tom demandait un contrat d'exclusivité avec lui.

Le jeune homme avait jeté un regard distrait à la pièce, cherchant une trace de l'homme. Son patron avait du voir son geste car il lui avait répondu ceci :

« Tom n'a pas pu se libérer. De plus il jugeait que sa présence n'était pas nécessaire puisque vous vous connaissez déjà bien. »

Blaise avait sentit son estomac se serrer. La bile monter lentement le long de son œsophage. Ça avait laissé un goût étrangement amer dans sa bouche.

« Je refuse. »

Severus avait eu l'air étonné. Blaise n'était pas le genre à poser problème. Il s'entendait bien avec ses clients et ceux-ci appréciaient son travail.

« Je te laisse réfléchir. » Avait-il dit doucement.

« C'est tout réfléchit. Je refuse. »

Jamais il n'avait vu Severus si surpris. Il avait essayé de lui poser des questions, de le faire parler. Mais il n'avait pas lâché un mot sur l'affaire. Cela ne concernait que Tom et lui.

À présent il flânait dans les rues, la tête rentrée dans ses épaules. Il était sensé chercher un programme pour un travail de fac mais il n'en avait pas le courage.

Il s'arrêta un moment devant un square d'enfant. Ceux-ci riaient, criaient. Il voulait les demi-portions se battre pour un seau, jouer à la poupée. Il eut un coup au cœur. Même s'il ne voulait pas ce l'avouer, il aimait les enfants. Il aurait voulu en avoir un ou deux. Une fille et un garçon. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Les couples gays avaient beau devenir de plus en plus respecté, l'adoption d'un enfant était un parcours d'une extrême difficulté, frôlant l'impossible.

Il souffla. Il admira le ciel un moment, des nuages pommelé l'ornant. En faite, il en voulait à Tom de ne pas être venu. Il lui en voulait parce qu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire en face. Lui dire qu'il refusait, dans le blanc des yeux.

Peut être pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il faisait réellement une croix sur l'homme. Mais il n'avait pas put. Il s'en voulait aussi de ne pouvoir l'oublier comme ça, juste en le voulant.

Et s'il ne le voulait pas ? Et s'il n'y arrivait pas ? À se détacher de lui, à en aimer un autre. Tout cela lui faisait peur. Il avait peur de ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait peur de tout ça.

Il souffla, laissant de la buée s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il ferma ensuite les paupières laissant l'air froid agresser la peau de son visage. Une larme coula le long de sa joue bombée causée par le froid. Un doigt ganté de cuir la cueilli.

Violemment il rouvrit les yeux et trouva en face de lui un Tom au sourire triste. L'homme écrasa la larme et baisa son bras.

« Tu as refusé. »

Ce n'était pas une question, comme une constatation un peu triste, mélancolique. Le jeune homme lui tourna le dos et s'accrocha à la barrière du parc.

« Je ne voyais pas de raison d'accepter. »

Tom empêcha un soupire de passer ses lèvres.

« C'est étonnant. Il y a dix minutes à peine tu ne pouvais te libérer et maintenant tu tiens en face de moi, alors que je viens de te refuser un contrat d'exclusivité. Je trouve cela ridicule. Demande-moi directement pourquoi je n'ai pas accepté ou pour quoi je l'ai fait justement. »

Tom le fixa de dos. Il était beau. Il était merveilleux.

« Alors dit le moi. Dit moi pourquoi tu as refusé. »

Blaise se retourna lentement. Son visage était impassible, totalement neutre.

« Parce que je ne veux plus te voir. Parce que je ne veux plus de contacte avec toi. Parce que je veux que tu quitte ma vie. Parce que je te hais. »

Il n'avait pas cillé, sa voix n'avait pas faiblit. Tom eu un sourire d'autodérision.

« Le message est passé. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne me reverras plus. »

Et il se retourna, s'éloignant de sa marche sensuelle. Le jeune italien le fixa un long moment. Il se sentait vide. Il aurait dû être soulagé, heureux, libre… Un poids lui pesait sur le cœur.

•••

Draco n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. Il avait roulé. Roulé toujours plus vite. Les lèvres de Harry l'avaient ensorcelé. Comme un poison se diluant doucement, lentement dans ses veines. Alors il avait appuyé sur l'accélérateur.

Le visage de Harry le hantait. Il n'aimait pas cela. Jamais quelqu'un l'avait autant poursuivit dans ses rêves, dans sa réalité. En faite, jamais il n'avait à ce battre autant pour obtenir quelque chose et surtout pas un simple baiser.

D'ailleurs ce n'était ce genre d'attouchement qui le mettait dans cet état normalement. Rien ne le mettait dans cet état. Là il avait peur de ce qu'il ressentait. Peur de ce que Harry représentait pour lui.

Peur.

Il n'avait jamais ressentit ce genre de chose. Jamais. C'était totalement nouveau pour lui. Il savait que son père était rentré durant la nuit, que ce soir il y aurait la fête à Malfoy house's et que son cher géniteur voulait le fiancé à une fille Bulstrode. Il trouverait bien une échappatoire en temps voulu. Il en avait toujours trouvé de toute manière.

Ce qui le dérangeait vraiment était Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à le sortir de son crâne. Il l'obsédait. Il le lui fallait. Il fallait qu'il le possède. Potter était à lui.

Il soupira et alla se prendre une douche. Il laissa l'eau chaude détendre ses muscles, le calmant un peu. Il se sécha rapidement, ébouriffant ses cheveux.

C'est avec une serviette autour de la taille qu'il entra dans sa chambre.

Il s'effondra sur son lit et passa une main sur ses yeux fatigués. Il n'aurait pas du faire une nuit blanche. En plus il ne pourrait même pas faire la sieste, sa mère le voulant pour les préparations.

Il allait en baver.

Son regard se posa sur une chemise en carton déposé sur sa table de nuit. Il fronça les sourcils. Il se redressa alors, s'en saisissant. Il avait entre les mains le dossier de Richard sur Harry.

Malgré lui il l'ouvrit. Des clichés en tombèrent, dont celui de Harry et Blaise. Une vague de jalousie déferla en lui et il déchira la photo en petits confettis. Il continua ensuite son inspection, trouvant des photos de Harry enfant et ne préférant pas se demander comment Richard les avait eux en sa possession.

Puis il tomba sur un cliché qui éveilla sa curiosité. Harry portait une sorte de casquette rouge pourrit ainsi qu'une veste assortie. Il tenait dans sa main une pompe d'essence et souriait à celui ou à celle qui prenait la photo. Le blond fronça les sourcils.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela lui disait quelque chose. Il se reporta alors à la note situé à son dos. « Harry Potter travaille à la station service du terminus. Son salaire ne couvre même pas un trimestre à son école. » Et là ce fut comme un déclic.

Il se souvient de la haine que Harry avait pour lui, dans l'ascenseur. De sa remarque sur sa voiture. Et compris.

Il était vrai qu'il avait été odieux avec lui ce jour là. Tout juste un peu plus que d'habitude. Pour sa défense il avait juste le fait que son père l'envoyait aux états unis pour un mois au dernier moment.

Il haïssait ne pas être mis au courant de sa propre vie. Il avait alors passé ses nerfs sur ce pompiste qui bavait largement devant lui. C'était dégueulasse de sa part, c'était horrible. Mais il était ainsi. Il n'y pouvait rien.

Ou si. Il pouvait faire des efforts. Un Malfoy faire des efforts… on était dans la cinquième dimension !

Il fronça les sourcils. Devait-il s'excuser au près du brun ou ne faire comme si de rien n'était ? Il choisi finalement la deuxième proposition. S'il s'excusait comme ça d'un coup cela ferait bizarre et Harry l'accuserait de s'être moqué de lui depuis le début.

Autant continué dans sa lancée en faisant des efforts. Ce mot était vraiment horrible. Mais pour Harry il pouvait bien faire ça. Et il bloqua une fois de plus sur ses pensées.

•••

Severus soupira tandis qu'il raccrochait le téléphone. Il venait de parler à monsieur Heavy qui avait demandé s'il avait réussit à convaincre Neville au sujet de sa demande en mariage. Il lui avait répondu alors avec toute la politesse rigide d'un homme d'affaire que Christ ne souhaitait pas l'épouser bien qu'il fut flatté et honoré de sa proposition.

Mais monsieur Heavy qui portait bien son nom, avait lourdement insisté pour une nouvelle rencontre avec l'escorte. Severus s'était montré alors très évasif, prétendant qu'il tenterait de persuader son employer bien qu'il n'en avait nullement l'intention.

Il n'allait pas embêter le doux jeune homme avec cela alors qu'il débutait à peine leur relation, si fragile pour le moment. Il se massa l'arrête du nez cherchant un moyen sans mettre Neville au courant, d'ôter l'idée de mariage de la tête de son client.

Un léger toquemment à sa porte le sortit de ses pensées. Il invita la personne à entrer, et sourit en voyant son numéro 2 pénétrer dans son bureau. Le jeune homme le salua avec un hochement tête et alla s'asseoir en face de son patron attendant que celui lui dise ce qu'il attende de lui.

« Alors Harry, comment cela se passe t'il avec le jeune monsieur Malfoy ? » Demanda t'il en cachant légèrement son amusement.

Une rougeur apparut sur les joues du jeune homme à la peau crémeuse. Il ramena une mèche ébène derrière ses oreilles et tout en évitant de regarder Severus dans les yeux, répondit.

« Comme d'habitude, Sev. Tu sais, ses paroles d'obsédés et son comportement immature et arrogant. Il se croit toujours tout permis... enfin j'avoue que je le trouve un peu, mais vraiment un tout petit peu, sympathique. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. Harry lui cachait des choses, mais cela ne servait à rien de le harceler de questions. Il réserverait cela à son neveu. Le fait qu'Harry face un compliment, aussi léger soit-il, était louche.

Cependant, pour l'instant, il avait d'autre chat à fouetter.

« Es-tu libre ce samedi, ou Draco a déjà réservé ta soirée ? »

Harry sortit son agenda ou il avait marqué ses rendez-vous. Ceux pour son travail était en violet et il écrivait seulement l'horaire avec les initiales du client.

« Non, je suis libre. Je crois aussi me souvenir qu'il m'avait dit un truc du genre "Je sais que tu attendais notre sortie du samedi soir avec impatience, mais je suis dans le regret de te dire que j'ai un empêchement." » Dit-il en roulant des yeux.

Severus pouffa légèrement.

« Très bien, monsieur Doherty a demandé s'il pouvait te réservé pour samedi soir.»

Harry grimaça intérieurement à l'idée de passé une soirée avec Albert. C'était un client américain, fils de riche (pour changer) qui à chaque fois qu'il venait à Londres pour affaire, environs toutes les deux semaines, réclamait la compagnie d'Asahi Lust.

Il lui avait même demandé d'aller à New York avec lui. Sachant ce qu'il devrait faire, Harry avait bien entendu refuser. Cet homme ne savait parler que de chiffre, de comptabilité... Il était ennuyeux autant que c'était possible. Il laissait Harry de marbre même s'il était évident que lui, était enamouré de l'escorte.

Par contre il payait bien, et était généreux pour les pourboires. Il tentait à chaque fois de lui offrir un tas de cadeau très cher qu'Harry refusait poliment. Les accepter équivaudrait à une sorte d'échange implicite entre tout ce bien matériel et son corps.

Blaise et Neville, lui avaient expliqué que quand le client offrait des cadeaux c'était toujours avec une idée derrière la tête. L'idée étant l'escorte nu, dans une chambre avec le client. Si on n'était pas prêt à aller plus loin, il fallait refuser. Poliment, avec tact mais fermement.

« Très bien. » Déclara Harry. « Je le note. À quelle heure passe t'il me prendre à ton immeuble et pour quel genre de soirée est-ce? Intime? Une fête? »

Severus s'adossa contre sa chaise.

« Samedi, 22h et il se rend à une soirée chez un de ses associés important. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et inscrivit tout cela.

« C'est tout ? » Demanda t'il.

« C'est tout. »

Severus tendit le contrat pour samedi à Harry qui le signa sans l'avoir lu, ayant parfaitement confiance à son employeur.

Une fois cela fait, Severus pris son téléphone pour prévenir le client que c'était réglé. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il raccrochait, il vit qu'Harry était toujours là, assit en face de lui.

Il l'observait avec un sourire mutin.

« Qu'il y a t'il ? »

L'escorte secoua la tête en riant un peu.

« Oh, rien. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais avant de passer la porte, il ajouta.

« Je me disais juste que Neville a vraiment bon goût. »

Et il fila sans demander son reste, laissant Severus les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte.

Harry attendait sur un fauteuil du hall de l'immeuble de Severus. Il ignorait les regards appréciateurs sur sa personne de femmes et d'hommes passant par-là. Il fallait l'avouer qu'il était à croquer dans son long manteau gris-foncé qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux ébène et sa peau blanche.

Il portait un pantalon en velours côtelés noir et un pull en lin vert émeraude en accord avec ses yeux, qui ne cachaient rien de ses formes élégantes et finement musclées.

Il soupira en finissant le gobelet de chocolat-chaud pris à la machine de la salle d'attente. Enfin arriva Albert Doherty. C'était un jeune homme de presque la trentaine, de physique des plus banals. Blond vénitien avec des tâches de son sur le nez, des lunettes à monture en cuir qui lui donnait l'air d'un professeur de science.

Il portait un simple costume sans effet de style gris-clair. Sa cravate imprimée de petits éléphant rose sous fond bleu devait être un cadeau de sa mère. Il sourit en voyant Asahi et se dirigea directement vers lui tandis que le brun se leva, lui souriant chaleureusement.

Arrivé à lui, il prit la main tendue d'Asahi et la porta à ses lèvres, embrassant la peau fine et douce. L'escorte se contenta de rire légèrement. Un rire cristallin qui sonna comme un concerto de Mozart aux oreilles d'Albert.

« Tu m'as manqué Asahi. » Déclara t'il.

Le brun se contenta d'un haussement de sourcil, et d'une légère rougeur sur ses joues en guise de réponse, mais qui ravit le client.

Sans lâcher la main de l'homme plus jeune, il l'entraîna vers la sortie, l'amenant à sa Mercedes noire. Il ouvrit la porte à Asahi qui s'installa sur les sièges en cuir beige crème. Albert courut pour s'installer de l'autre côté, et mis la clé dans le contact. Il dut taper un code pour enlever la l'alarme et mettre le GPS. Il démarra enfin la voiture.

« Je suis désolé pour mon retard. J'ai eu quelques ennuis avec mon banquier. »

« Voyons Albert, ne t'excuse pas pour cinq minutes. » Dit doucement le brun.

« Non Asahi, je suis un homme de confiance et un homme de confiance ce doit être ponctuel. C'est à dire, quand je dis que je serais à tel endroit à une certaine heure, j'y serais exactement à l'heure dites. »

Harry se retint de lever les yeux aux ciels.

Un autre côté agaçant d'Albert qui semblait convaincu qu'étant un escorte il possédait un vocabulaire, voir esprit, limité et qu'il devait tout lui expliquer. Il s'était même sentit obliger d'expliquer au brun comment marchait l'allume cigare de sa voiture. C'était tout de même vexant!

Cela serait mal venu de dire "Je le savais", puisque Albert semblait avoir grand plaisir à lui expliquer la vie. Aussi Harry se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Il écouta d'une oreille son client lui raconter comme il avait rédigé ses comptes, gagner en chiffre d'affaires... Bref des chiffres et encore des chiffres.

Si seulement il pouvait allumer la radio! Cela l'occuperait et il aurait peut être une chance de ne pas s'endormir.

Ils arrivèrent vers une place, en dehors de Londres où s'étendait de véritable palace. Il admira les maisons imposantes qui étaient magnifiques.

Harry se sentit alors vraiment très intimidé. Il avait déjà vu des grandes maisons, mais des comme cela jamais.

Suivant scrupuleusement le GPS, Albert s'engagea dans le labyrinthe des rues et ils arrivèrent devant une impasse ou se dressait sans aucun doute la plus grande et majestueuses des maisons.

Harry pensa qu'il aurait dut mettre une tenue plus classique et peut être plus chic. Il arrivèrent dans la très hautes grilles à côté du quel se dressaient des murs qui devaient cinq fois la taille du brun.

Albert à l'aide d'un bouton descendit sa fenêtre et une caméra se braqua sur eux mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise l'escorte. Mais son regard se figea sur une plaque en acier simple, au-dessus d'une ouverture pour le courrier.

Il n'entendit pas ce que disait à l'haut-parleur son client. Toute son attention était focalisé sur la plaque où était écris en caractère gras et impersonnelle : Monsieur et madame Malfoy.

•••

Je ne mets pas à suivre car je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est. Je sais, la fin est sadique mais **je vous avait prévenu**. Vous avez voulu l'avoir, vous l'avez !

Et par pitié, **ne me réclamez pas la suite**, elle n'est **pas terminée** et **Sucubei n'a pas réapparue** !

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là

Zoo†


End file.
